Welcome to our World
by The Wayword Writer
Summary: After attending the beginning of a brutal martial arts class, me and two other students are transported into the world of Kung Fu Panda, after the defeat of Shen. Rated T for minor language and violence. I do not own Kung Fu Panda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to our World

Hey, just a new writer writing a new story. This basically thrusts me, and two other people (undecided yet) into the world of Kung Fu Panda after circumstances that will be mentioned. Rated M for foul language and some adult content (no, no sexual themes) in later chapters. Takes place after the defeat of Shen.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.

It was just an ordinary day back at my house. Just a normal weekend, with my sister trying on makeup and watching trashy TV shows. I was up in my room, just gaming and playing around with my wooden sword. It had been a while since anyone had play-fought with me. I guess I was just too good. As I'm gaming my mom calls me downstairs. As I walk into the kitchen, I see she's holding a small box.

"What's in the box?" I ask.

"Something that I think you're going to enjoy a lot."

My mom opens the box and pulls out a brand new gi. I was shocked at the sight of it. I hadn't worn a gi since the lessons I took when I lived in Texas.

"Mom, it's wonderful. But why did you get it? I'm not taking any lessons." "You are now!" my mother replied as she handed me a brochure.

"I was able to find a kung fu studio just thirty minutes from our house." I opened the brochure to take a look. The studio was known as the "Black Claw Studio" where "We give no mercy, and where no mercy is expected".

"Mom this place seems a bit, I don't know, forceful" I said with a bit of doubt.

"Well, we'll give it a few days. If you don't like it, we'll keep searching for a different studio."

I slipped the new black gi on, and hopped into my mother's minivan. Once we reached the studio, I felt my heart tugging at it for some reason. As we walked through the door, all of the students waiting there seemed to be scowling at me. My mom approached the front desk, explaining everything to the clerk.

"OK. Koma, get over here! There's a new student for you!"  
>As soon as the clerk called, a tall, muscular man with a five o'clock shadow came out of the back room. He was at least seven feet tall, and had dark, spikey black hair.<p>

"I guess this is your teacher. See you in a few hours, honey." said my mom as she walked out the door.

"K, mom. Love you…" I said weakly, too intimidated to talk.

"Good morning, Sifu Koma." I said, bowing to what I was pretty sure was my sensei.

"Good morning, worm. You may rise."

I was a bit curious about his insult, but I guessed that was how he treated new students.

"So, you're the new guy." said Koma

"I guess, considering everyone stopped and stared when I walked in."

"Do you know how to fight?" asked the tall man.  
>"Not much, but yes, I know how to fight." I replied.<p>

"Good. Casey! I have a new opponent for you!"

I started looking at all the chairs, looking for the one named Casey. Then, someone tapped my on the shoulder, and scared me half to death when I turned around.

"Whoa! You're Casey?" I asked, with a face of shock.

"Yeah; I'm the best fighter here. What's it to you?"  
>"Well, I'm your next opponent, according to Sensei Koma."<br>Casey was six feet tall, with a waist line of at least two feet.  
>"Aren't you a bit on the round side to learn Kung Fu?"<p>

"Aren't you a bit on the flimsy side to learn how to fight?" replied Casey, pointing out my lack of muscles.  
>"Strength isn't the only factor in a fight." I replied with confidence and a bit of defiance.<p>

"So, it seems like there are already sparks between you two. I guess we should start the match now before that flame gets snuffed." said the sensei.

"What?" said Casey and I at the same time.

"But first, we need to get you a 'membership card' so to speak."

Koma brought me to a wall filled with medallions and badges of every shape and size.

"Choose anyone you like. You are a member of the dojo, aren't you?"

I started scanning the walls for a pendant that appealed to me. It was a square shaped background, the kind with the corners cut in curves. In the center, it had the face of a Siberian Tiger, and it had two curved swords behind the head. The sensei saw that I had my eye on the pendant.

"Aaahh… you have good taste. Now… go get it."  
>"What?"<p>

"You heard me, go get it. The pendant you choose you have to fetch. But I should warn you; no one has ever been able to reach that pendant!"

I started to think on how to get up to the shelf it was on. I scanned the room for anything useful, and there I saw a janitor's closet. I started to scan the inside of the closet when I found what I was looking for; a ladder.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Koma

I walked out with a ladder at least two feet taller than me.

"Where did you find that?" asked Koma again.  
>"Janitors closet; the cleaning man has to have reach, does he not?"<p>

As I started climbing up the ladder, everyone in the dojo, including Casey and Koma, stood there in shock. Once I had gotten the pendant, I slid back down the ladder, and carried it back to the closet where I found it.

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"I was just about to pound your face in." said Casey.

And he did just that. At the beginning of the match, I was able to get an advantage by knocking Casey on the ground with a swift kick to the chest. After that, it was all downhill. Much to my surprise, Casey was able to get out of my sleeper hold, get me on my back, and continually clobber me in front of the entire class. I spent the next few hours in the back room, upset and berated by the entire dojo.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked another kid in the opposing corner.

"Yeah, my face is just sore." I replied.

"First day experience for all of us." replied another voice.

Out of the darkness of the room came two other students; a boy about my age (sixteen) and a girl two years younger. The boy had light, jade green eyes, which complimented his silky blonde hair, about mid-length to his neck, seeming to be glued to his head. His face was small and ovalish, but he seemed intelligent. He was about my height (five foot eleven) and wore the standard black gi. The girl had long, flowing black hair, like my sister's, only it was black instead of brown. She was about three inches shorter than me, and had a round face to compliment her dark brown eyes.  
>"What's your name new guy?" asked the boy.<p>

"I'm Ryan. My name is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, Ryan; I'm Spencer."  
>"And I'm Taylor." replied the girl.<p>

"Nice to meet you both." I said with the little confidence I had left.

The light in the room started to gleam of my pendant, which I had tied to my gi.

"So, someone finally got the tiger pendant." said Spencer

"Yeah. Guess I'm the news of the dojo." I replied.

"Guess you are. Me, I went for the crane pendant."

Spencer pulled out the pendant from the pocket in his gi. I had two wings and a crane head, with two fans in the shape of an hourglass. I began to shine in the light of the room.

"So that was you! I got the viper pendant myself."

Taylor showed her pendant, which was attached to a band on the inside of her gi. It showed a viper head, fangs bore, with two Sais in between.

"Guess now we're just a big bunch of misfits; outdone by the best, and ridiculed by the worst." I said with a hint of despair.  
>"Well I think I know what can keep everyone happy; have either of you seen 'Kung Fu Panda 2'?" asked Spencer.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I loved that movie!" replied Taylor.

"I know! I'm always practicing in my room!" said Spencer.

"I've always wanted to live in that world. It's been in my dreams. It's kind of funny." I said while looking at my pendant.

Suddenly, I felt faint and began to black out.

"Ryan, what's…?" Spencer began saying before doing the same.

"Guys, what happen…?" Taylor began to fall just the same.

As the three of us fell, we sank into the floor. When we woke, we were in a rocky field, surrounded by short grass.  
>"Where are we?" asked Spencer.<p>

"I don't know. All I remember is blacking out in that small room." said Taylor.

"Ta-ta-Taylor. You might want to take a look at this." said Spencer.

All of the supplies we had on us had been teleported with us, along with the cell phone in Spencer's backpack. As Taylor looked into the blank screen, her faced was filled with shock.

"I'm... I'm a Snow Leopard! I'm a freaking Snow Leopard!" There were black spots around Taylor's eyes, and the spots on her face made a strange pattern looking like a large X across her face

"You're not the only one who's changed" I replied. "Spencer, take a look." I said handing him his cell phone.

"I'm a Wolf... a Grey wolf to be exact... Ryan. You should take a look as well."

Spencer handed me his phone, and my face was suddenly filled with amazement.

"I'm a Siberian tiger. This is a dream come true." There was a spot on my forehead shaped like a down-facing arrowhead, and I had claw-like patterns under my eyes.

As I rose, I noticed a poster on a tree.  
>"Guys, come take a look at this."<p>

The three of us began to take a look at the poster, and for an unknown reason, we all knew what it said.

"'Tournament in the Valley of Peace; All competitors welcome!' Guys, do you know what this means?" asked Spencer.

"Impossible; we've been transported to the world of 'Kung Fu Panda'!" said Taylor


	2. Chapter 2: To the Jade Palace

Chapter 2: To the Jade Palace

"What the heck are we supposed to do? I mean I know we're in the world of one of our favorite movies, but still! We don't know anyone, we don't know where we are, and we have no one to go to!" said Taylor, frenzying into a panic.  
>"Taylor! Just calm down! We at least have each other, so stop freaking out!" screamed Spencer, trying to calm Taylor down.<p>

"Spencer's right. We all have to stay calm. Now, what did you guys pack before the lesson?" I asked, wanting to check on the status of our supplies.

Taylor reached into her dark red backpack and pulled out six bottles of water, and a lunch comprised of a PB&J sandwich, a pack of Ritz crackers, a bottle of Kool-Aid and some fruit snack. Spencer reached into his bag, and got out three bottles of Lemon-Lime Gatorade, a few packs of chips, and his wallet, which had his Driver's license, his membership to the local 'P.F. Chang's' and fifty dollars that would've been his fee for the lessons that month. I reached into my Swiss Army bag, and pulled out a few more bottles of water, some more crackers, and the hundred dollar sign up fee. As Spencer and I reached for our money, we found that it felt different.

"Our money; It's changed!" said Spencer.

"It has! This is enough money to last us at least two months!" I exclaimed.

"This is good. We know we have food, water and money. The only thing we need now is a map and a destination." said Taylor

"We already have a destination; the Jade Palace, home of Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five." said Spencer.

"We know that. However, we still need a map."

I started to check for any signs of civilization, when I started to see smoke in the west.

"Guys, I see some smoke coming from that forest to the west. Maybe it's a village."

"Yeah, I see it too. If there's smoke, that means it's a small hut, a village restaurant, or a weapon forge if we're lucky." said Spencer.

Taylor, Spencer and I started making our way to the source of the smoke, and we had found exactly what we were looking for. The source of the smoke was a village; not a large city like Gongmeng, just a nice, quaint and quiet village.

"Welcome, travelers, to the village of Senlin." said a small sheep as she greeted us. "If you have any needs, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. Do you happen to know where the local market is?" asked Taylor.

"Oh, yes. Just head down the road and it's the first bonsai tree on your left." responded the sheep.

"Thank you, kind sheep." said Taylor.

We made our way to where the market was, and there in our paths were all the shops that we would ever need.

"Okay guys, I know that there are shops you really want to check out, but let's get the important stuff first." I said, trying to make sure my partners didn't run off.

"Ryan's right." agreed Spencer. "Let's look for the food vendor first. Make sure it's non-perishable."

We walked down the forest alley, looking the food vendor, until we found him about half way down the path. He had everything that we needed, so we took enough food to last us a few weeks.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where we can buy a map?" asked Spencer.

"Why, yes. The weapon crafter, Feng, sells some maps. If you travelers are looking for some water or water storage for that matter, the Waterwheel owner sells some, and cheap too."

"Thank you kind sir."

We made our way to the waterwheel, seeing as it was the more important item of the two.  
>"Hello? Is anyone here?" I bellowed into the empty building.<p>

"Hey, guys. There's a note on the front desk."

'I'm off on temporary leave to find more supplies. My son is sick for today. If you're looking for some water pouches, please leave your money on the desk. If you try to steal the water pouches, there is a trap the will be set off and it will immobilize you until I get back. Sincerely, Shui; owner of the Waterwheel.'

"Well, choose the bag you want, but put your money on the table before you take the bag." said Spencer.

"Spencer's right. The desk is probably a pressure sensitive disarming switch. It's probably adjusted to the amount of money for each bag." I responded.

We each chose a set the money for the bags we had chosen, and went to the lake to fill them with water. Once we had, we made our way over to Feng, the local weapon vender. His stand was simple, but organized. He had mats for different shuriken and daggers, including Sais and fans. On the wall there were swords, spears and staffs of every shape, size, color and design. Suddenly, a old, short antelope stepped out of the back of the stand.

"Hello, travelers. What brings you to my humble station?" asked Feng.

"We heard from the food vendor that you sell maps. Do you have any for sale?"

"Yes, young girl. I have some maps for sale. But first, where are you three going?"

"We're heading to the Valley of Peace. We need to get to the Jade Palace." Taylor responded.

"Ah… hold on one moment."

Feng went to the back of his stand, and got out a dusty, brown scroll.

"It's been a while since someone needed a map to the Valley of Peace. The map is old, so some of the new paths may be missing. It's not much, but it's the most accurate one I have."

"Thank you, Feng. How much for it?"

"For you three, it's free."

"Thank you Feng. Ryan, how much money do we have left?"

"We've only used about eighty dollars, so we still have plenty, and I know what you're thinking. We will need protection."

"Ah, so I see you're interested in buying some weaponry. Please, take a good look and come get me when you're ready." said Feng as he slipped back into the back of his stand.

"Well guys, see anything you like?"

Spencer started scanning the different projectile weapons, but he knew he wasn't that good of a shot. He then started looking at the different swords and spears, when a jade green Bo Staff caught his eye.

"This is nice. It's light, but strong."

The staff had the head of a dragon on each end, and golden spirals went down it in both directions.

"Excuse me, Feng." called Spencer.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What's the materiel of this staff?"  
>"Ah, you have a good eye. It's made of Ironwood. It was something of my personal design. I've been trying to sell it for years, but everyone sticks to flimsy bamboo. It's light, but strong, and will serve its user well."<p>

"Wow. How much for it, Feng?"

"Well, it is made of Ironwood, but you're the first person who's showed any interest in it; how about thirty?"

"Deal; thank you Feng, that's very generous of you."

Feng slipped back into the store while Taylor tried to find something that would fit her. She wasn't on the muscular side, so a sword or spear might be too heavy. She also wasn't good with projectile weapons, but a pair of Sais got her attention. As she picked them up, the felt like they belonged in her hands. The Sais had a silver wrapping around the hilt, with red ribbons at the end.

"Oh, Feng. How much for these Sais?"

"Well, it's not an advanced model, but it's sturdy. How about thirty and a piece of fruit?"

"Sure. We packed enough for a month, but I don't think it's going to take us that long to reach the Valley of Peace."

Taylor handed Feng the money and the fruit as I still searched for a suitable weapon. I continually looked for a sword that looked light enough, but they all seemed too big. However, behind a large battle ax, I spotted a sword that looked like no other. Its entire being was fully curved. Its hilt was a dark red, and the design on the blade mesmerized me when I unsheathed it. There was a red, flame-like pattern running down the side of the blade. As I was looking at the sword, Feng stepped out of the back.

"So, you are the one who will take my proudest creation; the one blade that I've never been able to sell."

"Feng, how long have you had this in your inventory?" I asked.

"That sword was my first actually creation. It's made of an steel-bronze alloy, making very light and giving it its flame pattern down the blade. It's an unorthodox blade, but it's strong, nonetheless."  
>"It reminds me of the wooden sword I have back home. How much for this wonderful blade, Feng?"<br>"It's my most prized blade, and would have a prized price tag on it to go with it, but you remind me of my son, who died in the battle against Shen. Will you settle for fifty?"

"You are a humble and honorable man and weapons crafter, Feng. Fifty should be just fine."

I handed the good man the money, and Taylor, Spencer and I went on our way, stopping at the exit of the village to plot our course.

"Okay, we're at Senlin Village, which, lucky for us, is only about two weeks away from the Valley of Peace. I say we take the path that goes through the forest up ahead. It's the fastest route, and if we happen to be attacked, we'll have plenty of cover." said Spence examining the map.

"That's a good idea. We'll head through the forest to the east. It's also the path that has the most recognizable landmarks. According to the map, it happens to be the forest just before the Devil's Pass." I responded.

We began on our way through the eastern forest, and the path was still fairly noticeable. About a week had passed when we had arrived at the Valley of Peace. We had ran most of the way, easily packing up and getting back on the trail.

"We made it. We finally made to the Valley of Peace." said Taylor, who was exhausted from sprinting to the gate.

"Well, what do we do know?" asked Spencer.

"Simple" I responded. "We find Shifu."

Please leave your reviews. I want to know if I'm doing a good job.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding the Masters

Chapter 3: Finding the Masters

Taylor, Spencer, and I had just arrived at the Valley of Peace, and our destination was the Jade Palace.

"Guys, I suggest that before we head up those stairs, we get something a little more suitable to the event." said Taylor.

She was the first one to notice that we all still had our old uniforms on, and she was obviously right.

"Good idea Taylor. I think I saw someone bring in a clothing cart into that house on the left" said Spencer.

We made our way to the building, and when we stepped inside, we were in utter shock. There was enough clothing in the store to last the entire Tenshu Army an entire week, and that's saying something.

"Welcome, travelers! Welcome to Madam Wong's Clothing Emporium! How may I be of service?" asked a rabbit coming down some stairs.

"Do you have any clothing suitable for a martial artist? What we're wearing isn't really suitable." asked Taylor.

"Actually yes. Lucky for you three, today is a sale, so every item to new customers is free!" replied the bunny.  
>"Thank you; that's very generous. Guys, pick out anything you like."<p>

I was the first one to start scanning the shelves, when a certain shirt caught my eye. I was a lot like the one that Master Tigress wore; only it looked more like a normal T-shirt. It was crimson red, with the _kanji_ for _courage, drive, and loyalty_ printed on the side in gold. I took off the shelf and looked for a pair of pants. Thankfully, black was apparently in season, so I picked up a pair of black silk pants off of a desk. I went to the changing rooms to try on the clothing I had chosen, and it was a perfect fit.

"So, what do you guys think?" I said as I walked through the door.

"Wow. You look like a master in those clothes." said Taylor, her dark brown eyes focused on the tiger I had become.

"You really think so? I'm still trying to get used to the whole tail think." I replied

"Aren't we all" replied Spencer. "Excuse me, Madam Wong, do you have anything for wolves?"  
>"Well, I haven't had any wolf customers, but I could check in the back" said Madam Wong.<p>

After a few minutes, Madam Wong walked back out with a blue Changshen with a pair of black pants.

"This is all I could find, but I think it should fit nicely" replied Madam Wong.

Spencer went back into the changing rooms, and when he stepped out, he seemed like an entirely different person.

"Spencer, you look amazing, and fit for battle." I responded to the boy-turn-wolf.

"Thanks, Ryan. Have you found anything Taylor?"  
>"Come take a look for yourself" said Taylor, stepping out of the dressing rooms.<p>

When she entered the store from the back room, I didn't know what to say. She was wearing and ice blue _qipoa_, with yet another pair of black pants to match.

"Taylor… you're beautiful. You look like you're ready to fight but you want to look good doing it." I said, slightly blushing.

"Thank you. It just kind of called to me" replied Taylor, also blushing.

"Thank you, Madam Wong, for the generous offer."

As we left, I handed the rabbit a five dollar bill.

"What's this for? The clothing is free."

"Consider it a thank you." I said leaving the shop.

The three of us headed up to the Jade Palace, which was about three-thousand steps ahead of us.

"No drums have sounded, so the tournament must not have started yet" said Spencer.

"They we'd better hurry if we want to make it in time to enter." I replied.

"Ryan, are you nuts? If we enter that tournament, we be beaten into bloody pulps!" Taylor protested.

"Maybe, but it's the only way to get close to Shifu and explain the situation to him."

"You really think he'll believe our story? I mean, it's so outlandish!"

"Who else to have to turn to? This is our only choice."

We began our way up the steps, and it took us an hour to climb them all.

"Hurry, they're almost ready!" I said, rushing for the door.

We made it inside, just as everything was set up. No one else had arrived yet, so that means that the tournament hadn't officially started. Suddenly, I spotted a small figure standing near the steps leading to the hall of heroes. It was Shifu, talking to Master Ox.

"Guys, I see him! Quickly, so we can enter!" I said sprinting toward the steps.

When I reached Shifu, I was ready to bow in respect.

"Grandmaster Shifu, I wish to enter myself and my two friends as last minute competitors in your tournament."

"Very well, tiger. You may rise, as well."  
>"Thank you." I replied.<p>

"I just have a few questions to ask you and your friends."

"Okay."

"First, what are your names?"

We hadn't thought of any fake names, so we just decided to go with who we were.

"I'm Ryan.

"I'm Spencer."  
>"And I'm Taylor. It's an honor to meet you."<p>

"Hm, those are strange names, but still, it is an honor to meet you. Next, do you have any weapons on you?"  
>"Well, I have a Bo Staff" said Spencer.<br>"I have a pair of Sais on me." replied Taylor.

"And I just have this sword."

"Very well. I make sure to your opponents proper armor to protect themselves. It will protect them from lethal strikes, but they will still be knocked back by the attacks. Last, where are you three from?"

We each paused at that question, knowing we couldn't tell Shifu our predicament yet.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster, but we can't tell you. Not yet at least." I said

"We promise to tell you after the tournament is finished, we just can't tell you now."  
>"Very well, wolf. I will expect an answer at the end of the tournament. We will talk in the Hall of Heroes. In the meantime, you'll be in the B-Block competitor's bracket. If you three manage to make it to the finals, I will put you in the A-Block, where the real challenge will begin. You have one hour to prepare."<p>

"Thank you, Grandmaster." I said, doing the fist-to-palm bow.

We left the arena, heading for the barracks to prepare.

"Guess we'll share a room, for the moment" said Spencer.  
>"I think it would be fine. It's not like we're changing or anything." replied Taylor.<p>

We entered the room, sitting down on the mats that were placed on the floor.

"So, we need to talk strategy. Shifu gave me a bracket list to see who our opponents are. We're in B-Block, so we'll be up against some strong opponents. Taylor, you're going up against Fenghuang."

"What? She's supposed to be in prison!"

"Guess parole came early." said Spencer

"Looks like it did, and if she still uses the same tactics she used on Po, that means she'll cheat and try to mess with your head. Don't let her discourage you."  
>"Trust me, I hate her enough already. Facing an insane owl won't be that hard."<p>

"Good. Spencer, you're going to be facing Peng. I'm pretty sure you know who he is."

"Yeah; it'll be a challenge, but I should be able to handle it. So who are you up against?

"I… I don't believe it. I'm facing Lady Wind Song."

"What? She's has the skills of a master! Why is she in the B-Block bracket?" exclaimed Spencer.  
>"She's old. That age puts her at a disadvantage, but she'll be a challenge nonetheless." replied Taylor.<p>

"Well, we know our opponents, so what do we do know?" asked Spencer.

"We still have about fifty minutes before the first match, why don't we try to find some scrolls for practice?" suggested Taylor.  
>"Good idea, but we should probably get permission first."<br>"I have an idea. Why don't we look for the Furious Five?"

"Spencer, that's actually a good idea. Maybe we can learn something from them." I complimented.  
>"Then it's settled. I'm going to go look for Master Viper. Who will you two look for?" ask Taylor<p>

"I'm going to be looking for Master Crane" said Spencer.

"And I'll be looking for Master Tigress." I replied.

"Good; we'll meet back here in forty minutes."

We each left the room, looking for our respective masters.

I headed down to the training hall, think Master Tigress would be training with the Seven Clubs. As I opened the door, I had to duck to avoid a piece of wood.

"Sorry about that." said a familiar voice.

"Master Tigress." I said, bowing in respect.

"You must be one of the last minute competitors. Are you Ryan?" (Tigress had grown more sympathetic since the incidents with Shen)

"Oh… yeah. How did you know?"  
>Tigress pointed to the sword on my back.<p>

"Yeah, I should've guessed so."

"What brings you here?"

"The Jade Palace or the Training Hall?"

"The Training Hall."

"Well, I was hoping that you could teach me a few techniques before the match."  
>"But, you're in B-Block. Why would you need to learn anything?"<br>"To tell you the truth, I'm probably the weakest person out of everyone I know. I always stood up for myself when needed, but I always fail to make a lasting blow. I've been called a failure, a coward, a nobody; weak; a freak; and idiot; a monster. (I have actually been called these names, on multiple occasions).

The insults thrown I listed hit Tigress like a brick, getting worse with each insult. When I finally said 'monster', Tigress fell to her knees. "I've been berated by my sister, even beaten by her. I always try to defend myself, but whenever I did, my parents were always there to punish me."

"You… you are not a monster; you are not a freak; you are not weak. Because of what you've been through, you've proven yourself to be the strongest person in your family. It takes a great deal of strength to endure physical pain, but it takes even more to endure emotional, because it leaves a scar." 

"But that's the good thing about scars; they fade. You can't change the fact that they're there, but at least you know that it's over."

"Spoken like Master Oogway."

"Thank you Master Tigress."

"Now, I can assess your skills, but I can't teach you anything, understand?"

"Yeah. What do you want to train me with?"

"We'll use a wooden warrior. Go over to it when you're ready."  
>"Okay."<p>

I set my sword next to the entrance, and approached the wooden figure. I gave its top arm a palm strike, blocking it as it came back around. I kicked the arm, ducking and quickly returning a strike to the middle arm. I jumped to avoid the attack, striking the head with a swift spiral kick, taking the head clean of. I stood there for a few moments, amazed at what I just did.

'How did I do that? It's like being a tiger has made me more agile and given me greater strength.'

"Seems like you don't need any help."

"Yeah, I guess I was better than I thought" I responded, trying not to boast.

"I just have one question for you; where are you from?"

"I plan on telling Shifu that at the end of the tournament in the Hall of Heroes. You're welcome to join me."

"I plan on it." Master Tigress responded.

"Thank you and good luck" I said, bowing in respect once more.

"You're welcome" said Tigress as she bowed just the same.

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer had thought of places to find Master Crane. Then it hit him.

"He's probably in his room, practicing his calligraphy." I said to myself.

Spencer began to rush to the student barracks, when he saw Crane heading into his room. He approached the door, and knocked to make sure he wasn't intruding on anything.

"Master Crane? May I speak with you?" asked Spencer.

"Sure, just hold on one moment." responded Crane.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing yet another member of the Furious Five.

"Master Crane. I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." said Spencer, bowing to the master.

"Oh, not at all. I was just putting up my calligraphy brushes. Say… aren't you one of those last minute entries?"

"Yeah. I'm Spencer."  
>"Well Spencer, it's nice to meet you. What brings you to the barracks?"<p>

"Well, I was looking for you. I was hoping you could teach me a few things before the tournament."  
>"Well, it's kind of against the rules to teach an opponent something before the event, but I can give a skill assessment."<br>"Oh, that would be just fine."  
>The two started their way to the Training Hall, talking as they walked.<p>

"So, Spencer, where are you from?"  
>"Ummmm… I can't say that at the moment. I was planning on telling that to Master Shifu after the tournament."<br>"I see… do you mind if I tag along?"  
>"Sure; we'll be in the Hall of Heroes after the winner is announced."<br>"Thanks."

The two reached the Training Hall, only to find Master Tigress inside.

"Good evening, Master Tigress." said Spencer, bowing to the leader of the Furious Five.

"Same to you." There was a slight pause. "You must be Spencer."  
>"How did you know?"<p>

"You're friend Ryan just left. I have to say, he has more skill than he thought he did."  
>"Ryan was here?"<br>"Yeah, I asked to show me what he could do with a wood warrior." said Tigress, pointing at the headless figure.

"Wow. You were right about that."

"Guess I was. I presume that you're keeping where you're from a secret to Crane as well?"  
>"Yes. We were just making our way down here. He was going to asses my skill."<p>

"Very well. I was leaving anyway. Good luck in the tournament you two" said Tigress, exiting the Hall.

"And to you as well" replied Spencer. "So, what shall you have me do?"  
>"I'm going to put you on the Jade Tortoise. I'll be continually loading arrows into the bows, set to fire when the stoppers are released. I want you to deflect or dodge as many as possible. Got it?"<p>

"Yeah" said Spencer picking up his staff. "I think I got it."

"Good. Take position."

Spencer jumped onto the Jade Tortoise, reading his stance and putting his staff in a forward facing position.

"Ready?" asked Crane.  
>"Ready" responded Spencer<p>

There was a short pause. "Begin!"

Suddenly, two arrows came flying toward Spencer. He easily dodged them both, getting back into striking position.

"Good, good. Here come the next few arrows."  
>Four arrows came at Spencer from four different directions. He deflected the first arrow with his staff, dodging and chopping the second in half. As the third one flew by him, he flipped over it, breaking the last one with his staff, landing back on the Jade Tortoise perfectly balanced. In a final attack, two arrows came flying at him from different directions. In an act of instinct, Spencer flipped to his side, spinning many times to avoid the arrows. After he had avoided the two arrows, a storm was suddenly launched at him. He spun his staff many times around, deflecting a few of the arrows. Finally, he swept the air in front of him, knocking the rest of the arrows into the wall in front of him.<p>

"Well, that was impressive" said Crane. "It seems that you're in the same case as your friend."

"Guess so. Thanks for the lesson" said Spencer, bowing in respect.

"You're welcome. Good luck in the tournament."

"You too, Master Crane."

**Taylor's POV**

'Well, Master Viper doesn't really hang out around anywhere. So where should I search?' Taylor thought to herself. "Well, maybe I should check the Training Hall. Maybe she's practicing on the Fiery Field of Death."

As Taylor turned around, she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt.

"Ow! Sorry about that. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh, it's okay. No harm done."

When Taylor looked up, she saw that she had bumped into Master Viper.

"Master Viper! Please, forgive me for my insolence." said Taylor bowing to Viper.

"Oh… please, there's no need for formalities. Just talk to me as normally as possible."

"Thank you."

"Hey… you're Taylor. You're one of the last minute entries in the tournament."

"Heh… your intuition serves you well."  
>"Thank you. But…"<p>

"But what?" asked Taylor.

"You don't look like a Taylor."  
>"I know. I've been told that before. At school, everyone just started calling me 'Sarah', and I kind of got used to it."<p>

"Did your parents still call you Taylor?"

"Yeah, and I hated it. I even lashed out at them once; I was sent to bed without dinner."

"That's just cruel! I know kids get mad at their parents sometimes, but that's no way to deal with it!"

"Thank you for your sympathy."  
>"You're welcome, 'Sarah'" Viper said with a wink.<p>

"Guess I should tell Shifu about the name change."

"Don't worry, my match is the first of the evening; I'll tell him after my match."

"Thanks, Viper."

"What are you even doing? I know you have time to kill, but wandering around the Jade Palace is no way to spend that time."

"Actually, I was looking for you. I was hoping you could give me some pointers."

"Well, if you'd be willing to show me what you could do."

"That'd be fine."

"Good. I'll go ahead and set up everything."

"Okay. See you at the Training Hall."

With that, Viper slithered away at a lightning speed.

It took about thirty minutes for Taylor to get to the hall, but once she was there, she knew it was going to be rough. As Taylor entered the Training Hall, she was shocked at what was prepared for her.

"Viper, are you nuts? I can't handle the Fiery Field and some Swinging Clubs!"

"I said I was going to test you. This is your test."  
>"I know but… I don't know that I can do THIS!<p>

"What makes you think that?"  
>"Back at my old dojo, I was the weakest one out of all the students. I was always pitted against the strongest students as punishment, and I didn't last more than five minutes against them."<br>"But that's the point; you were the strongest out of everyone because you took on the strongest! You proved everyone that had put you down wrong just by lasting against their assaults."

There was a long silence between the snow leopard and snake.

"Thank you, Viper. I think I'm ready to do this."  
>Taylor stepped up to the Field of Fiery Death, dually noting the swinging clubs Viper had set up ahead of time. There weren't any gigantic spikes on the sides, but if she was smacked by one, it would hurt nonetheless.<br>"Are you ready, Sarah?"  
>"I'm ready."<p>

At that moment, Viper flipped a switch on the wall, and the clubs started swing. There were swinging at an unusually fast speed, which meant that Viper was testing Taylor's speed and reaction. As the clubs swung in and out of the Field, the flames began to shoot from the holes in the ground. With speed she didn't know she had, Taylor was able to destroy three of the five clubs Viper had set. Then, a whirring sound, louder than before, hit Taylor's ears.

'Oh no! The full field blast is coming!' thought Taylor.

In a state of instinct, she jumped onto one of the clubs, sliced the chain with her claws, and stood on the fallen club. She was able to block an area of the flames with the fallen club, saving her fur and possibly her life. Viper, seeing that Taylor had passed, flipped the switch again, making the clubs stop swinging and the field halt its flames.

"Well done, young Leopard." said Viper.  
>"Thank you, Master Viper" responded Taylor as she bowed in respect.<p>

"I just have one more question for you, Sarah."  
>'Oh man; I really hope she doesn't ask me where I came from' thought Taylor in a state of panic.<p>

"Do you have a crush on anyone here?" asked Viper.

"Oh… wow, that was sudden" said Taylor, her face going red.

"Well, spit it out! I know you have a crush on someone. The look on your face proves it."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
>"My lips are sealed."<p>

"Well, the guy I have a crush on, I've actually know for a while. I went to school with him, but he never seemed to notice me. After our sophomore year in high school, he kept mostly to himself, writing different poems in a journal he always kept on him. He also lives in my neighborhood, but he still didn't notice me."  
>"Well, what his name?"<br>Taylor had uttered just one name.  
>"Ryan; my crush and friend."<p>

Please do leave your reviews. I want to know if I'm doing a good job.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament Begins

Chapter 4: The Tournament Begins.

"Oh my gosh! You did not just say you had a crush on the tiger!" exclaimed Viper.  
>"I know! I should have fallen in love with the best athlete at our school, or someone with a lot of money, but they were either stuck up snobs or jerks that bullied everyone else."<br>"I know how you feel. My father tried to marry me to every rich prince available, but they were all narcissistic jerks."

"I fell for Ryan, probably because, I felt sympathy towards him. He was the main target of the jerk-faced ass-holes at our school, so I took pity on him. He wasn't strong, or fast, or really good a sports; but I always admired his intellect. He wrote some of the best poetry I've ever read, and his creativity always made him stand out."  
>"So, why didn't you say anything when he came to your dojo?"<br>"How did you know I knew him before he came to my dojo?" asked Taylor.

"I have a bit of intuition when it comes to crushes; call it a sixth sense."  
>"Well, I didn't say anything to him because I was afraid of what he would say. I had been watching him, and if I said anything, he might've labeled me a stalker!"<p>

"Hm… that is a puzzling dilemma, but I understand completely."

*Bwang! Bwang! Bwang!*  
>"Uh oh. There's only ten minutes until the first match!" exclaimed Viper.<p>

"I better get back to the barracks. Thanks for the help, Viper!"  
>"You're welcome! And I promise, I won't tell any other man!"<br>"Thanks! Wait… what?"  
>"Later!"<p>

Sarah rushed back to the barracks, waiting for her friends to arrive. Suddenly, Ryan and Spencer came rushing from both ends of the hallway.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Spencer, almost running into Sarah. "Sorry about that, Taylor."  
>"It's no problem, but step inside. I have something to tell you two."<p>

Sarah dragged the two boys into the room, mesmerizing them both.  
>"What is it Taylor?" asked Spencer.<br>"Yeah; what's up?" I also asked.

"Guys, I want you to stop calling me Taylor."  
>"What for? I've known you as Taylor for as long as I can remember." said Spencer.<p>

"Don't you remember at school, when everyone started calling me Sarah?"  
>"Oh yeah… I thought that was just a fad."<br>"Well, just call me Sarah from now on; and if either of you call Taylor again, be it on accident or for a joke, I will sock you right in the jaw." said Sarah, with an icy cold look across her face.

"Well, we have ten minutes before the match starts; what should we do?" asked Spencer.

"I guess we should head down to the arena. It's almost time for the tournament, so we might as well get ready." I replied.

"Ryan's right. Let's get ready to face our opponents. Don't forget you're weapons you two."

"We won't Sarah, so long as you don't forget your weapons." I responded.

We each grabbed our weapons and head to the underground area where competitors on standby would wait. The first people we saw when we opened the door were Master Shifu, and Po, the Dragon Warrior

"Grandmaster Shifu; Dragon Warrior." I said, while the three of us bowed in respect.

"Guys, you don't have to treat me like 'Master of the Universe'. I'm just another dude; please, see me as just that." replied Po.

"Oh, well… okay."

"So, Master Shifu, are these the last minute entries that you told me about?"

"Yes, Po. Meet Sarah (introducing her first, seeing it as polite), Spencer and Ryan."  
>"Thank for the introduction, Master Shifu."<p>

"Sarah, Viper has already told me; I have taken your name into recognition."

"Thank you Master Shifu; give Viper my thanks" replied Sarah.

"Master, I know that you gave us a bracket, but which one of us will be fighting first?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I will need a volunteer for that."

"Um… okay; I guess I'll go." I said.

"Good; you'll be first."

"Okay; when do I go on?"  
>"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"<p>

The sudden scream came from the newly defeated opponent.

"The winner is, Master Tigress!"  
>"So, Master Storming Ox is announcing the battles?" asked Spencer.<p>

"Yes. Yes he is" replied Shifu.

"Well Ryan, good luck."  
>"Don't worry, we'll be right here waiting, whether you win or lose." said Taylor.<p>

"Thanks you guys."

I stepped on the platform that would take me up to the battlefield. As the Palace staff cranked the gears, I ran and re-ran what I knew through my head.

"Now introducing, a last minute entry from parts unknown; he may look kind but he will change that thought with a single swing of his sword, introducing, Ryaaaaan!"

When I rose from the underground barracks, I noticed the place was lit with lanterns that made it brighter than a football field.

"And now, his opponent; she's traveled through every city in China, saved countless lives, and won even more countless battles; introducing, Lady Wind Song!"  
>When the snow leopard came from the other side, I was shocked at how young she looked. She still had her trademark fans, but I was ready to make no exceptions. We each bowed to each other to signify that we were ready, and with that rang the starting gong.<p>

I reached for my sword, unsheathing it to get ready for an attack. Lady Wind Song threw one of her fans in an attempt to disarm me, but I jumped over the fan, getting ready to strike. When I came back down, I saw the wooden warrior I had decapitated earlier. I went straight for a drop kick, but Wind Song was easily able to dodge it. When I came down, I wondered why she didn't counter attack, only for me to look down. The arena floor had cracked, leaving a broken area at least two feet wide.

"You have much power, tiger."

"Thank you, Lady Wind Song."

"But do you have speed?"

In the next second, Wind Song rushed for me, causing me to flip backwards and block one of her fans. I had noticed, she replaced the old materials with steel-edged blades, making the fans durable and dangerous.

"You really came prepared. I admire that."

"As did you, tiger. However, I have more experience, so I will WIN!"

In the next second, the snow leopard knocked me down on my knees, kicked me back on my back, and turned me over like a corpse.

"You have fought well, but I must win this fight. You may think you're strong, but you are still the weakling you think you are."

The word 'weakling' rang in my head like the gong at the Jade Palace; at that moment, I refused to give up.

"Call me inexperienced, call me slow, call me stupid, but don't you dare call me weak. I have faced more opponents and felt more pain than you ever will, and I. Will. Not. LOSE! Not after everything that I've been through!"

In that moment, I rushed for Wind Song, picking my sword back up as I ran. I swung my sword, but in that instant, my eyes were filled with fire, raging in my head like an ever-increasing inferno. When I swung my sword, a crescent of flame erupted from it, sending Lady Wind Song flying against the wall.

"What was that?" exclaimed Po

'It's happening; if my hunch is correct, then these three outsiders are who Oogway prophesized about.' thought Shifu.

From the fatigue of the blast, Lady Wind Song fell unconscious.

"Lady Wind Song!"

I rushed over to the fallen warrior, intending to help her up.

"Warrior, I don't know who you are, but if you were able to beat me, then you are not weak. I'm sorry for what I said."  
>"You're an honored and highly admired warrior; I shouldn't have burst out at you like that."<br>"No; you had every right to. I thought of you too lowly, and I never should have insulted a fellow warrior, who I didn't even know, nonetheless."  
>"Thank you, Lady Wind Song. I have some bandages back at the barracks; I get the burns healed right away. Let me help you up."<br>"Thank you, Ryan. You show respect to your opponents, and I respect you for that."  
>"Thank you for your forgiveness; I just don't know what came over me." I respond, carrying Wind Song on my shoulder to the stand that would bring me back to the barracks.<p>

"Neither do I; please, after the tournament, I have a few things to ask both you and Shifu. I know you're going to have a meeting with him after the tournament, and I have questions I need answers to."  
>"I'd be happy for you to join me, just rest up before the meeting; those burns"<p>

"Aren't as bad as you think. The armor Shifu gave me is also fire-resistant, so the burns aren't all that bad."  
>"Oh, but we still need to take a look; better safe than sorry."<br>"You're right. Let's go."

We took the platform back down to the barracks, and I took Lady Wind Song to the bench near my stuff. I reached into my backpack, and got out some bandages. As I reached for the Neosporin, I noticed that it felt different. It was no longer the plastic bottle that it used to be. Instead, it was a small, glass vial.

"Now hold still; this may, or may not, burn a little."

I poured the liquid over the burns, and they already began to heal. Lady Wind Song flinched a bit, so it must have burn a bit.  
>"Sorry about that, but it helps." I said as I wrapped the bandage around the burn, reaching for another piece."<p>

"It's fine; a little suffering's good for the soul."

"Heh… spoken like a true master."  
>"Well, Ryan, it looks like you've won you're first match." said Shifu, walking from behind.<p>

"Thank you, Master Shifu." I said, bowing in respect and thanks.

"So, I will need another volunteer for the next match. Spencer, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, a white duck came flying into the room, sweat running down his face.  
>"Shun, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."<br>"Master Shifu, Peng isn't here!"  
>"What? Where is he?"<br>"He sent a letter saying that he got trapped when a village got hit with a mudslide. Everyone's okay, but he wouldn't be able to make it in time!"  
>"Then that means we have to bring <em>him<em> back."  
>"Who?"<br>"Spencer, you're going to be fighting against Temutai, Peng's last opponent."  
>"*gulp* Okay."<p>

Spencer grabbed his staff and headed to the platform that would raise him up.

"Introducing, he may not look like much, but this wolf has got muscle to spare. If you're not wanting to miss this, don't blink, or it might be over that fast! Spencer!"

Spencer just stood there, a strait-faced wolf.  
><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

'Well, I have to face Temutai; just a minor change in plans.' I thought.

"And now, a surprise return! He's the leader of the toughest clan around, with big muscles and a horn to match, Temutai!"  
>I bowed to the leader, even though I despise him for what he had done.<p>

"I do not bow to weaklings. Save your respect."

That statement lit a fire in my heart; this guy was going down.

"Fight!"  
>Temutai rushed at me horns first, and he was faster than in the TV show, hardly giving me time to block with my staff. He flipped over me and gave me a good jab to the back, sending me into the wall.<p>

"Ha! You really think you can beat me? I am the strongest fighter here!"

Suddenly, Casey appeared where Temutai was standing.  
>"Do you really think you can beat me, you insignificant worm? You are nothing! Do, you hear me? NOTHING!"<p>

Something in my mind snapped at that moment, as the ground broke and stones started whirling around me.

"I am not a worm! I am something, and this 'something' is about kick your ass!"

I flung the stones at Temutai, knocking him farther and farther back. I finally sent one right for his stomach, knocking him right into the wall and giving him a concussion.

"The winner is Spencer!"  
>I just stood there in shock as I ran back for the barracks.<p>

**Ryan's POV**

"Dude, are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you a question, Ryan?"<br>"Shoot."

"What did it feel like when you let that fire leave your sword?"  
>"Well, at first it seemed kind of cool, but when I saw Wind Song on the ground, all the excitement was filled with fear. I didn't know what had happened, and I was scared."<br>"That's what I felt when I threw all those stones at Temutai. I didn't know what came over me, and I thought that I was going to lose control."  
>"Don't worry; we'll learn how to control this together."<p>

'It seems that Spencer also has the power too; I must be vigilant in the next match if Sarah has the same abilities as these two.

"Well Sarah, you're the last one." said Shifu.

"Guess I am. Wish me luck you guys."

"Go get 'em, tiger."  
>"Wait, Sarah." I said.<p>

"What?"

"Take this with you, for good luck."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the medallion from the dojo.

"Ryan, this is yours; you don't need to give it to me."  
>"Just keep it till the end of the battle. Now, go knock 'em dead."<br>"You got it."  
><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

"And now our final battle for the B-Block tournament! She may be beautiful, but don't let her looks fool you; make her mad and she'll be sure to skewer you! The warrior princess, Sarah!"  
>'Warrior Princess? I am really that beautiful?' I thought to myself.<p>

"And now, her opponent! She's back from prison out of personal request; one the most dangerous fighter in the palace, Fenghuang!"  
>I looked up to see a dark, purple robed owl, ready to claw my eyes out. I bowed in respect, even though I hated her, and she did the same.<p>

"Ready... Fight! "  
>Fenghuang was fast; she flew at me and knocked me flat on my back, but I quickly got back up, Sais drawn. She dove for me again, but I pinned one of her wings to the ground with the forked area.<p>

"Well, you're quite the speed demon, aren't you? But you still can't win, because"  
>"You cheat." I finished, before pinning her other wing to the ground.<br>"You've lost, Fenghuang. Now tap out."

"I still have one trick up my sleeve."  
>Faster than I could react, Fenghuang launch a knife from her feathers, hidden in her wings. The knife slashed my arm, and I released the Sais, setting her free.<p>

'Darn it! How could I fall for something like that?' I thought.

"You think you can win? Ha! You're nothing more than a girl in a man's job; all looks and nothing to show! You are still weak, and that is all you'll ever be!"  
>At that instant, I thought I threw one of my Sais, but it was really an icicle that flew out of the Sai. The icicle had pinned Fenghuang to the wall, leading me to beat the crap out of Fenghuang, making her pay.<p>

"Now you listen to me! I have had to deal with this kind of crap my entire life; I have had to face people that would make you look like a charity owner so don't you dare insult me, you dirty little bitch! Now, I am going to say it one more time. Tap. Out"

Fenghuang tapped out, but with a bitter look in her eyes. I pulled the icicle from her wing, letting her go. As I walked back to the barracks, she flew at me, with a look to kill. But at that moment, Ryan jumped out and gave her a good kick to the face, knocking her out instantly.

"*gasp* Thanks, Ryan."  
>" You're welcome. It's the least I could do."<p>

We both headed back to the barracks, Ryan wanting to tend to the cut on my arm.

'It seems that she is who I thought she was. That means that my hunch is correct.' Shifu thought to himself.

**Ryan's POV**

I headed back to my backpack, getting the bandages and the glass vial from it.

"Now, this might sting a little" I told Sarah, pouring the liquid on her cut.

"Ow."  
>"Sorry"<br>"It's fine. Just get the bandage."  
>I reached for the bandage, wrapping it around Sarah's cut.<br>"Well done you three. You have proven yourselves worthy of being granted to be able to go to the A-Block. Do you accept?"  
>All three of us nodded.<p>

"Good. You will have one day to prepare; here is the bracket schedule for the tournament."  
>Shifu handed us the bracket, but when we saw who our opponents were, we were shocked.<p>

"We're fighting who?" I exclaimed.

Please give some reviews; I always like to know if I'm doing a good job.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

"You can't be serious! I have to fight against Tigress?" I exclaimed.

"You aren't the only one fighting a master, dude! I have to fight Crane!" worried Spencer.

"And I have to fight Viper! If she's as fast as I've heard, I'll lose for sure!" panicked Sarah.

"I chose your opponents because I heard about all of your assessments. From what I heard, you three are more than ready for this. If you want to back out, that's perfectly fine; it's your choice."  
>We each thought about it for a moment.<p>

"I'm in."  
>"What? Ryan you can't be serious!"<br>"I am! The only way to be the best is to beat the best, and I'm either going to beat Tigress or get experience trying."

Spencer and Sarah stood there in shock.

"Well, if you're in, then I'm in too!" said Spencer.

"So am I!" agreed Sarah.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot."  
>"Very well. I shall inform the master of your choice. Good luck to the three of you."<br>"Thank you, Master Shifu." We all said in unison, bowing to the master.

"You're welcome. Meet back here this time tomorrow. Zeng!"

Suddenly, a black duck in golden-laced clothing came in.  
>"Yes Master Shifu?"<p>

"I would like you to lead these three to their rooms for the night."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Zeng led us down to the student barracks, and there were three empty rooms, one for each of us.

"I hope you find the rooms to your liking."

"Thank you Zeng." said Sarah.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hitting the sack." said Spencer.

"Yeah, I guess we should all get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow." I replied.  
>"Hang on Ryan."<br>"Yeah, Sarah?"  
>" I never got to give you this back."<br>Sarah handed me my tiger medallion back.

"Thank you, Sarah. Hope you get a good night's sleep."  
>"You two."<p>

We each entered our rooms, drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next day…

*Bwang!*

"Huh?"  
>I had woken up to the morning gong. I went to open the door to my room, when Spencer had already opened it, waiting outside for me.<p>

"Morning Ryan." said Spencer.

"Morning Spencer"  
>I looked around for Sarah.<p>

"If you're wondering where Sarah is, Viper already came for her. She said she, Tigress and Sarah were going to have a "Girls Day" said Spencer.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones with a day off."  
>"That reminds me, what you plan on doing today?"<br>"I was going to head down to practice in the Training Hall. What about you?"  
>"Well, I was thinking about heading to the hot springs down to the west; relax a bit before the match."<br>"That sounds nice. I hope you enjoy it."  
>"Thanks; good luck with your training" said Spencer, running toward the springs.<p>

I got out of bed and headed to the Training Hall, wondering how Sarah was doing.

**Sarah's POV**

I was being dragged down the hallway by Viper, with Tigress following closely behind.  
>"Where are you taking me, Viper?"<p>

"We're going to have some alone time; just us girls!"  
>"I know that, but where are we going?"<p>

"I have something to show you in my room!"

Once we had reached Viper's room, I was almost out of breath.  
>"Well, what is it you wanted to show me?"<p>

Viper reached for a lantern hanging on the wall, pulling it down, revealing a hidden staircase.  
>"Come on, you two."<br>"Sarah, trust me. I know Viper, and you're going to love what she has in store." said Tigress.

I went down the staircase, and what I saw was amazing.  
>"You have a hot spring? Under the Jade Palace?"<p>

"Yep; I've kept it hidden under my room, revealing it to only Tigress."  
>"I had the same look on your face when I saw this spring."<br>"Go ahead, step in."  
>I went into the spring, and the temperature was perfect. Every fiber of my being just melted into relaxation.<p>

"This feels wonderful. Thank you, Viper."  
>"You're very welcome." said Viper as she entered the spring as well. "Tigress, won't you join us?"<br>"Sure; why not?" said Tigress, stepping into the spring.

"So Sarah, tell us more about Ryan. What else has you falling head over heels for him?" said Viper.

"Viper! You said you wouldn't tell anyone else!" I exclaimed.  
>"I said I wouldn't tell another <em>man<em>. Besides, it's still between us girls, so no harm done."  
>"Yeah, Sarah. I know you have a HUGE crush on him, so why not spill it; why do you like him so much, other than the reasons you mentioned to Viper?" asked Tigress.<p>

"Well, if you must know, it all started in seventh grade."

**Flashback** **(young Sarah and all past characters will be in italics)**

We had all been released for recess, and I was playing ball with a few of my friends. My sister, Michelle, had accidently kicked the ball over to where the local bully hung out with his chums.

"_Sarah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick it over there."_

"_It's okay, Michelle; I'll go get the ball."_

At that moment, I had just made the worst mistake of my life, but I was also about to meet the bravest person I knew. I approached Casey, the school kung-fu prodigy and local bully.  
><em>"Um… Casey… could I please have the ball back. My sister accidently kicked it over here, and I would just like it back."<em>

"_Oh, you mean this?"_ Casey said, taunting Sarah with the ball.

"_Yes, I would like the ball back please."  
>"Well, too bad!" <em>

Casey then swept me onto my back with a swift kick to my legs. I just sat there, crying like the coward I was.  
>"<em>I don't stand up for weaklings like you; why don't you go back home and cry to your mommy?"<em>

I felt so helpless; I didn't know how to fight, and I was too scared to say anything. Then, out of the blue, Ryan shows up, standing up for a girl he didn't even know.  
><em>"Hey, jerk-dish; why not pick on someone your own size?"<br>"Because picking on smaller people is so much more fun! What are you going to do about it?"  
>"First, I'm going to break your nose."<em>

Ryan threw a palm strike directly at Casey's face, and did just what he said he would do; he broke his nose. Ryan got lucky at that punch, but in doing so, he entered a world of hurt. Casey dove on him, clobbering every ounce of energy out of him. Then, he picked Ryan up, and threw him against a nearby tree. He finished him off by kicking Ryan of the fence. Ryan went home with two broken ribs, a fractured arm and a black eye. He was bed ridden for weeks.

"Oh my gosh! He took all of that for you?" asked Viper.

"Yes, and ever since that day, he's been the boy of my dreams."

"That's so sweet. I can't believe he'd take so much for you."

"Neither can I. I'll ask him later."

"You do that; in the meantime, let's all enjoy our little secret." said Viper.

"Agreed." replied Tigress.

**Ryan's POV**

I had just entered the Training Hall, wondering about what I should do first.

'Well, I could run the Gauntlet, but the Wooden Warriors are different from the one I destroyed yesterday. Perhaps the Field of Fiery Death; I could use work on reaction, but I don't know if I'm quite ready yet.'

"Pondering the training equipment?" said a voice from behind me.

"Oh, Mater Shifu! Yes, I was wondering what I should start with."

I was beginning to go into a bow, when Shifu stopped me.

"You're in the A-Block semi-finals; you don't need to bow to me every time I talk to you."  
>"Thank you."<p>

"Ryan, why are you really here? Be reminded that I was a spectator in the tournament, and I saw everything."  
>I was surprised when he said he knew.<br>"I came here to get what happened yesterday off my mind. It all just happened so fast, and I just felt so angry. I was worried what would happen if I continued to let that power flow, so I'm trying to forget it."  
>"Ryan, I don't know what happened yesterday either, but any power like that isn't a curse. You just need to know how to channel it properly. I'm going to go set up some of the warriors, and I'm going to help you and your friends channel the powers you three have."<p>

"Thank you, Master Shifu. I'll go get Spencer; he's at the hot spring to the west."  
>"Good. I'll look for Sarah."<br>"She's probably with Viper; she said she wanted to give Sarah a 'Girls Day'"

"Very well. I'll check the barracks."

I rushed out of the Training Hall, heading to the hot spring to the west.

'So much for a day off' I thought.

It took me about an hour to get to the springs, but I found Spencer in the center-most pool.  
>"Hey, Ryan. What's up?"<p>

"Master Shifu wants to see us in the Training Hall. It's urgent."  
>"Oh, really. What is it?"<p>

"He's going to help us harness what happened yesterday."  
>'Oh no. I came here to forget all about that!' thought Spencer.<p>

"I know what you're thinking, and that's also the reason I went to the Training Hall in the first place. Now please, I can't do this alone."  
>"I know; I want to learn about why I have the powers I have too, but before I find their origins, I have to learn how to control the power I have."<br>"Agreed."

Spencer and I headed back to the Training Hall, sprinting as fast as we could to get back.

**Shifu's POV**

Shifu had just arrived at the barracks, still looking for Sarah, Viper and Tigress.

"Viper! Sarah! I need to speak with you!"  
>Just then, Sarah stepped out of Viper's room, dry from the hot spring she was in.<br>"Yes, Master Shifu?"

"I need to speak with you; alone."  
>"What is it?"<br>"It involves the events that transpired yesterday."  
>"Oh; well, okay."<br>"Follow me; we'll talk at the Peach Tree."

Sarah followed Shifu to the Sacred Peach Tree, taking a seat on one of the rocks.  
>"Sarah, I know this was the last thing on your mind, but I'm going to help you, Spencer, and Ryan harness the power you have hidden inside you."<br>"Master, are you nuts? I could've killed Fenghuang if I had let things go any farther! I shouldn't even have the powers I possess!"  
>"I know this comes as a shock to you, but I need you to trust me. I know you're scared, and I know you don't what to find out if you let your powers run rampant, but the only way to control them <em>is <em>to let them run! Please, trust me!"

Sarah knew that Shifu was being sincere, so she agreed to let him train her for today.

"Good; your friends should be back by now. Let's head down to the Training Hall."  
>"Race you!"<p>

And with that, Sarah took off like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, it is on!"

In mere minutes, Sarah and Shifu had both reached the Training Hall, bursting through the doors.

**Ryan's POV**

"Oh, you're here." said Spencer.

"Are you three ready to begin?"

"Yes, Master Shifu." we all said in unison, bowing to the master.

"Very well. I want you three to concentrate on what you saw yesterday. Think of what attack you threw at your opponents."  
>Sarah was the first to have something happen. Suddenly, a upward-spraying jet of water formed around her, making her eyes go ice blue. Next, the ground began to shake as rocks came through the floorboards. The stones then began to spin around Spencer, his eyes going rock brown. Finally, a flame jet erupted upward around me, burning the floor around me. My eyes had gone flame orange.<p>

"Good; you have each begun to awaken the powers you possess. Now, attack!"  
>I thrust forward at the Seven Clubs, sending out flame whips, slicing the chains and destroying the clubs. The flame whips burned the chips and pieces of the clubs that I had destroyed, sending ashes everywhere. Soon, Spencer joined me. He began to swing the stones around, making the clubs swing wildly out of control. To end it all, he simply touched the clubs that he had attacked, destroying them on contact. Finally, Sarah dashed over to the Gauntlet, sending the wooden warrior skyward. She pierced ten of them with ice spear, which then exploded after impalement. She ended the strike with a whirlpool of water and icicles, piercing every wooden warrior left.<p>

'They're getting control of their powers, but it's too dangerous to let them continue to use them.'

Suddenly, I felt faint, as did Sarah and Spencer. We each fell to floor, our energy drained from the outburst of power.

*Three hours later*  
>"*Gasp* Aaah… my head."<p>

I had woken up back in my room, with a headache the size of Beijing.

"So, you're finally awake."

I had woken up to see Master Tigress sitting next to my bed.  
>"Master Tigress! Please, don't sneak up on me like that!"<p>

"Sorry. I was just wanting to make sure you were okay."  
>"Thanks. How long have I been asleep?"<br>"Five hours. I'm surprised you exerted so much energy."  
>"I've been out for five hours? The tournament's in only ten minutes!"<br>"It's okay; they're still preparing out there, so take everything slowly. I'll be waiting back at the barracks. Good luck today."

"You two."  
>*Back at Spencer's room.*<p>

"Hmm… it's been a while. What happened?"  
>"You passed out in the Training Hall. Man, that was some intense stuff!"<br>"OH! Master Crane. I didn't see you."  
>"It's fine. I didn't expect you to."<br>"Is Ryan okay?"  
>"Yeah, Tigress just left his room. You, Ryan, and Sarah have been out for five hours."<br>"Oh… wow."  
>"Yeah. Don't worry; Shifu and Ox aren't done finishing the last changes to the arena yet, so you have plenty of time to get ready."<br>"Thanks for the notice."  
>"You're welcome; see you at the tournament"<p>

"You too."  
>*At Sarah's room*<p>

"*yawn* Oh man, that was nuts. Note to self, don't push myself so hard next time."  
>"I'll say; you made the Gauntlet look like a walk in the park!"<br>"Oh, hello Viper."  
>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. You've been out for a long time."<br>"How long?"  
>"Five hours. Just don't worry about time. Shifu hasn't gotten everything set yet, so you still have time to get ready."<br>"Thank you, Viper, and good luck."  
>"You need it more than I do."<br>We each left our rooms, our weapons ready, bags packed and minds set on one goal; victory. As we approached the entrance to the underground barracks, we each had a different thing on our minds.

"Well, this is it you guys." I said.

"Guess it is. Are you ready Sarah?"  
>"Only if you two are."<br>We stepped into the barracks; minds focused and heads high, ready to fight our hearts out.

"Welcome warriors, it seems you are ready." said Shifu.

"Thank you, Master." we each said.

"Sarah, you shall be the first to battle. I must warn you, Viper is a precise warrior; in another life, she would have been the assassin of emperors, so be careful."  
>"I will, Master."<p>

**Sarah's POV**

I stepped up onto the platform, and it raised me up to the arena. As I entered the arena, I noticed that there weren't any spectators. The only people in the stands were Master Choa, Master Ox, Master Croc, Peng, who had made it back from the village, and, to my surprise, Tai Lung.

'He must've straightened out. It's nice to see such a talented warrior back on the side for good.' I thought.

Viper and I each bowed toward each other, and the battle began. Viper had tried to attack the chi points on my arms, with me barley dodging the strikes. I countered with a drop kick, getting my Sais out in the process. I swung for Viper, aiming for chi points along the way. I eventually trapped Viper under one of my Sais, but I knew it wasn't meant to last.

"You've learned a lot since Fenghuang, but I am a master, and as such, I must win!"

Viper slithered out of the hole in the Sai, and quickly blocked the chi points in my legs. I fell to the floor in an instant. I knew I only had one chance, so I channeled the power I had, breathing an air meant for winter, freezing Viper in her tracks. I pinned her against the wall with my Sais with what little time I had left.

"Tap out Viper. You're trapped."  
>Viper just lay against the wall, motionless.<p>

"Viper?"

I was beginning to get worried, and the feeling in my legs returned. I rushed over to her to see if she was okay.  
>"Viper? Are you okay, Viper?"<p>

I heard two taps against the wall, and knew that she was okay.

"Viper! Don't scare me like that!"  
>"I'm sorry! I just had to." said Viper, letting out a small chuckle.<p>

I freed Viper from the wall, and we both headed back to the barracks.

"Well, that was fast." said Spencer.

"Well what do you expect from two of the fastest warriors in the Palace?" replied Viper

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer, you're next. Crane isn't one for offensive techniques, but when he brings them out, it gets brutal. Watch your back."  
>"Thank you, Master Shifu."<p>

I leapt up to the arena, where Crane was waiting for me. We bowed to each other, and the match began. It was about thirty seconds before either of us made a move, but I was patient, and Crane dove at me with a spiral attack. I was too quick to judge, because I was ready to block a shot to the chest, but instead, Crane went for my legs. I used my Bo staff for support, launching myself into the air. I brought the staff down, but Crane simply stood on it. I swept him off, and readied for another attack. Instead, he took to the sky, and started a dive-bomb aimed straight for me. In an act of panic, I stuck the ground with my staff, sending a pillar up to strike Crane. I didn't aim it, and the pillar hit Crane right in the wing.

"Ah! My wing!"

Crane began to fall, and I began to sprint, forgetting what just happened. I had to dive to catch him, and I think I busted my chin in doing so.

"Crane! Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah. *ugh!* I've been through worse."<p>

"Let's get you to the infirmary. We need to get you're wing in a splint."

I rushed Crane back to the barracks, and I called for a medic. In the next instant, the and old rabbit rushed out with a splint and some bandages, wrapping the wing in them.

"Is he going to be okay?"  
>"Yes. He just needs a couple of weeks off from training. After that, he should be just fine."<br>"Thank you."  
>The rabbit rushed back to his office, tending to what seemed like another warrior.<p>

"Crane… I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me; I. I just panicked!"  
>"It's fine. We all do things we don't mean to do. I was just another injury from combat."<br>"Yeah. I'll be getting mine fairly soon."

**Ryan's POV**

"Ryan, Tigress is waiting. Are you ready?"  
>Fear filled my stomach as what I may come up against raced through my head. Shifu had walked up to me, ready to give me advice.<p>

"Ryan, Tigress is by far the best student I have ever trained. She will be difficult to beat. But I see determination in your eyes, and I know that as long as you keep that alive, you will NEVER lose."  
>I stood there, awe struck, with a smile across my face.<br>"Thank you Master Shifu."  
>I grabbed my sword, and headed up to the arena, knowing that this was going to be my biggest challenge yet. At the opposing side of the field, Tigress stood, wearing the same outfit she always wore.<p>

"Master Tigress." I said, bowing to the master.

"Ryan" said Tigress as she did the same.

We each took out positions, and rushed toward each other at a breakneck pace. She came at me with a sky-high drop kick, and I leaped for her to counter attack. I came up, ready for a strike to the stomach, but Tigress anticipated this, and put me in a dive-hold (the hold that Shifu put Tai Lung in). I was barely able to flip around and land back on my feet, but it didn't stop the tiger's assault. Tigress kept throwing punch after punch, until finally one connected, sending me into the wall. I had just had the wind knocked out of me. I knew I had to do something, so I simply stood up, and began to breathe.

'He must be getting ready for an attack. I have to finish this now, before he can unleash it!' thought Tigress.

Tigress then sped towards me, ready to take me down. But right before she could land a hit on me, a wave of flame swept the arena, knocking Tigress a full ten feet back. I just kept breathing, the flame getting stronger and more intense with every breath, as another jet of flames flew around me, whipping the air and sending sparks flying. In a final attack, I released every ounce of energy I had left, sending Tigress into a stupor when she was hit. I fell to the floor, not knowing what had happened. A few hours later, I woke up in the Hall of Heroes.

"Ooooh… where am I?"

"You're back in the Hall of Heroes. We've all been waiting for you to get up."

I looked to see who it was, and Spencer was the one who had greeted me. Taylor was standing behind him, with Crane, Viper, Po, Shifu and Lady Wind Song standing around me.

"Wait… where's Tigress? Is she okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't get taken out that easily, but my fur has something much different to say." said Tigress, stepping out from behind a pillar.

"I'll take you to the spa tomorrow, Tigress." said Viper.

"Now, as Spencer promised me yesterday; where are you three from?" asked Shifu.

Leave your review; hope you like the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Forth

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Forth

"Now, it's time you told me what I asked you yesterday; where did you come from?" asked Shifu.

I was the one who was going to answer, so I paused before saying anything.

"Well, this is going to sound insane, but it's the truth; Sarah, Spencer and I came from an entirely different world, where the buildings stretch higher than the mountains and where everything is constantly changing. These aren't even our real bodies; in our world, we're known as _humans._"

"Ryan, what's a 'human'?" asked Wind Song.

"Well, a human is a bipedal being, with no fur, but hair coming from different areas of the body, including the scalp, the arms and the legs. A human's legs aren't like a wolves at all; instead, they're evenly straight, both legs being the same length. The arms are a lot like Monkey's; to parts connected by a joint in the middle, with five fingers at the hand."

"Wow, being a human must be a pain."  
>"Considering the varying sizes and shapes within the human race, it is" I replied.<p>

Everyone else was still silent with shock at everything they had just heard.

"So, my hunch is correct; you three are three of the four _Elemental Dragons."_ said Shifu.

"Wait; what are you talking about? "asked Spencer.

"Before Po had come along, long before even Tai Lung went on his rampage, Oogway prophesized of three warriors that would come from 'a land far away'. He said they would each have control over a single element, and when I saw what had happened yesterday, I had my suspicions."  
>"So, what are we doing here? What role do we play in this grand scheme?" I asked.<p>

"That's just it; you three, and one person I have yet to find, is supposed to help Po, and the Furious Five, destroy a long forgotten evil, one of which even I do not know the name to."

"So Sarah does that mean that everything you told me is a lie?" asked Viper

"No; everything that I said is true, I'm just surprised you never asked about it."

"Wait, what did you tell her?" I asked.

"I… I'll tell you back at the barracks."

"So, what else is supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know; Oogway stopped when he reached the part about your arrival. After that day, he never brought it up again."  
>"Well, so much for a lead, but thank you, regardless of the information we may or may not have."<br>"You're welcome. For the time being, I will continue to search for the final dragon. While I am searching, Tigress is in charge."  
>"Aw man! I'm never in charge." Po said to himself.<p>

"Now, Ryan, Sarah, Spencer; you three may have been able to defeat three of the most powerful warriors in China, but remember, you had help. Therefore, until I return, you three shall each be taught by Viper, Crane and Tigress. When I return, you three shall present what you have learned to me, and if need be, you shall return to your tutors. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes, Master Shifu." we each said in unison.<p>

"Very well; Tigress, give Po all emergencies that pop up, and have anyone that isn't in training go with him. If anyone from the Council of Kung Fu arrives, tell them of the situation at hand."

"Yes Master Shifu."

And with that, Shifu ran out the door in search of the final Dragon.

"Alright, first order of business; get a good night's sleep." said Tigress. "You've each had a long day, and you're going to need your energy tomorrow."  
>"Thank you, Master Tigress." I said.<p>

Sarah, Spencer and I each headed back to our rooms, but Sarah stopped me for a second.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Do you remember that day in seventh grade, when Casey clobbered the crud out of you?"  
>"Yeah; hey, you were the girl I protected!"<br>"Yes; yes I was. I was wondering; why did you take so much for me? I was a girl you didn't even know."  
>"Well, I had been picked on for so much of my life, and I couldn't stand to see another person go through everything that I had so many times over. Besides, I hated the fat oaf anyway, and I REALLY wanted to break his nose; his face would've required reconstruction if I had been able to last longer."<br>"He should've left you alone; his face would've looked better if you had beaten him."

We both let out a small chuckle, and I felt something I had never felt before. The moonlight was shining off of Sarah's fur, and I had begun to blush.  
>"We-well, good night Sarah."<br>"You too, Ryan."  
>I stepped into my room, wondering what had happened.<br>'What's my mind getting at? Am I falling for Sarah?' I thought to myself. With that, I drifted into my dreams, but I wish that I hadn't.

*Dreamscape*

"Hey; where am I?"  
>I had awakened in a gigantic dark room, and my voice echoed in the darkness.<p>

"**You will lose all that you hold dear…"**

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted into the darkness.

"**The Darkness is going to awaken soon, and it will destroy everything you know and love!"**

At that instant, visions of death filled my head; I saw Sarah laying on the ground motionless, and a dark figure with blood red eyes stood over her corpse.  
>"NO!"<p>

*Real world*

"Ah!"  
>I had woken up in a sweat, and I couldn't go back to sleep.<p>

"Maybe I need some fresh air"

Thinking that, I headed to the Sacred Peace Tree to meditate. Once I had arrived, I sat down and tried to find a focus. I was shocked when I found it.

'My focus is… Sarah.' I thought to myself.

I melted into peace at that instant, unaware of a certain Tigress walking up to me.

"Isn't it a bit late to be meditating?"

"Oh, Master Tigress. I just came out to get some air."  
>"Ryan, don't lie to me; you and I both know that you didn't just happen to come out here. Now, why are you really out here?"<br>I was reluctant to tell Tigress of what had happened, but I decided to let that go.  
>"It was… a nightmare. I saw Sarah dead… and… and…"<p>

"You're scared."  
>"Yes; this is the most fear I felt in my life."<p>

"You love her, don't you Ryan? You're falling in love with Sarah."

"Yes; yes I am. I don't know why, but I've fallen head over heels for her."

"Young love; sometimes it's fake, but there are always those moments where two people are actually in love."  
>"It's just… she's a dear friend, and I don't want to lose her. I… I don't know what to do."<p>

"Do everything you can to make sure it doesn't happen. I promise, with Oogway as my witness, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing bad happens to any of you."

I was still looking down, but little did I know that there was another feline behind me.

"Ryan… do you really love me?"

"Yes, Sarah. I know it's sudden, but when I saw you bathed in moonlight, my mind melted; I was speechless."  
>In the next moment, Sarah rushed up and fell into my arms. She buried her head into my chest as we both felt the warmth from each other radiate. We began to rub our heads together, like any two affectionate cats would, with Sarah letting out the occasional purr as she never let go of me.<p>

"I've been in love with you Ryan; ever since that day in seventh grade, you're the only boy I think about."  
>"Then… shall we declare ourselves a couple?"<br>"We shall."

We stayed in that position for minutes on end, letting the warmth flow from each other, letting our worries drift away.

"Well, you two should get back to bed. You both have a big day tomorrow."  
>"Yes, Master Tigress." said Sarah, running back to her room.<br>"Of course. And Master Tigress?"  
>"Yes, Ryan?"<br>"Thanks; thank you for helping me get back up when I was feeling down."  
>"It's the least I could do."<p>

I headed back to my room, and fell back to sleep, drifting off into a deep slumber.

*The next morning*  
>*Dong!*<br>"Good morning, master." Spencer, Sarah, and I said, getting up at the sound of the gong.

"Good, morning students." said Tigress. "Crane, take Spencer to the Mountain of Tears (what I call where the Pool of Sacred Tears is); you will find supplies there ready for your disposal.

"Of course. Come, Spencer."  
>"Yes master."<p>

Spencer left with Master Crane, and only Sarah and I were left.

"Viper, you and Sarah will get the Training hall today. Have her train with the Clubs and the Field. Report her progress to me."

"Yes Tigress. Come Sarah."  
>"Yes master."<br>"Ryan."

"Yes, master?"  
>"I'm going to ask you a few questions before we begin training today. Meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree in ten minutes."<br>"Yes master."

Tigress left with a leap, and I followed at a jogging pace. I met her at the tree as asked, wondering what would happen.

"Please, sit down." said Tigress, pointing to the rock she found me next to last night."

"Of course."

I took a seat, and I saw that Tigress had a troubled look on her face.

"Master Tigress, is something wrong?"

"I have a troubling matter to discuss with you; it seems you weren't the only one with nightmares last night."

"Oh no…"  
>"I found Sarah, outside here room, crying. It was just a few minutes after you had left your room. She told me what had happened; she saw you; dead, with the same dark figure over your corpse."<p>

"What?"  
>"That's how she came to the Tree; I asked her to follow me when I came to check on you. I have a feeling that the evil that is yet to come is trying to break you three. It's wants to make sure that your minds are broken and souls are shattered."<br>"Well, at least we know that Sarah is okay, unless what happened last night was just an act. But, what about Spencer? What happened to him?"  
>"From what Spencer told me, the evil struck him where it hurt the most: the heart. Spencer told me how he had seen the death of his mother, father and brothers, over and over again. Tears were falling from his eyes like a waterfall, and the dark murder of his family kept making it back into his mind. I sent him and Crane to the Mountain of Tears for meditation purposes, but I still have questions to ask you about your world."<br>"Okay, shoot."  
>"First; what life like in the human world?"<br>"In a word, it's pure madness; it's a mix of love, hate, chaos, peace, pain and happiness in one. You have your insensitive jerks that pick on anyone smaller than them, you have your stuck up snobs that look lowly on people that have less money than them, but in the middle of it all, you have your closest friends to back you up."  
>"Wow, seems like you had it rough."<br>"You have no idea."  
>"Second, is the world you lived in anything like this?"<br>"No even close. We have these things called electronics, which we use to listen to music, read books and watch shows all at the same time."  
>"Wow; that's pretty amazing. How does it work?"<br>"It's hard to explain…" Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. "But maybe I can show you."  
>I rushed back to my room, and to my delight, my iPod was still in my bag. I ran back to the Tree as fast as I could. As soon as I got there, Tigress' eyes shot toward the device in my hand.<br>"Ryan, what is that?"

"It's what I described earlier."  
>"You said it plays music; what kind of music?"<p>

"I'll show you during training."

"Very well. Last, do people fight a lot where you're from?"  
>"They do, more than people wish they would."<br>"Oh… I'm sorry."  
>"It's fine."<p>

"Well then, let's get to training. Follow me, and grab your bag; you may need it."  
>"Yes master."<br>"Also, just treat me like a friend. You've earned enough respect for me to allow that."

"Of course."

*Back at the Training Hall*  
>"So, how did it go last night?" asked Viper.<p>

"What do you mean?" replied Sarah.

"Oh, come on. You don't think I noticed the peach blossoms in your hair? Ryan totally fell for you last night!"

"Umm… oh darn it. Yes, Ryan and I are a couple."  
>"Ooooh! I can't believe it! I have so many questions to ask!"<br>"Um… go ahead?"  
>"OK! First, what's a wedding in your world like?"<br>"What? It's a bit early to be thinking about marriage! I'm only fourteen!"

"Yeah, well your body doesn't lie. You have the body of a sixteen year old snow leopard! Maybe you got older when you came to our world!"

"Well, it's possible. Considering all the weird stuff that's happened over the past few days, I wouldn't be surprised."  
>"Neither would I; but back to my question."<br>"Well… a wedding were I'm from is nothing like one in China. The father of the bride walks her down the aisle where her groom is waiting, and instead of bowing to tablets, we exchange vows."  
>"Wow, that sounds so romantic!"<br>"Finally, to signify the joining of husband and bride, the two share a kiss, signifying their marriage."  
>"How sweet! We have to start planning now!"<br>"What? I don't know if I'm going to marry Ryan or not!"  
>"Please! It's more obvious than when Tigress is having a bad day. I'll pick out the dress, the decorations; what do you want?"<br>"I want to wait. I don't know if Ryan is right for me, so I want to make sure."  
>"Very well, but I'll still be making plans."<br>"You do that. Hey, shouldn't I be training right now?"  
>"Uuuhh… right. We'll start with the Clubs; I want to test your strength and audacity."<br>"Very well."  
>"And… begin!"<p>

*At the Mountain of Tears*  
>"Spencer, sit down over by the Pool."<br>"Yes master."  
>"Y'know, you don't have to be so formal, we're like brothers now, so try to talk me like one."<br>"Thank you Crane; that means a lot."  
>"I know it does, considering everything you've been through."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean, I heard what you told Tigress last night. Spencer, I felt what you felt when you told Tigress the experiences you went through, and I am so sorry that happened."<br>"It's not your fault, Crane."  
>"I know, but I also know that the pain from all of that resurfaced last night. I brought you here to meditate, hoping that you can find peace within your turmoil."<p>

As the mist cleared around the Pool, different candles and incenses had been spread throughout the scenery.  
>"This supplies should help you calm yourself more easily. Please pick any candle or scent you like.<p>

Spencer wandered over and picked up six different candles, and also got some citrus-scented incense as well. He went toward a nearby cave to meditate, and lit the candles and the incense to prepare.

"Now, find your focus, and just breathe."  
>As Spencer's body began to calm, his mind went elsewhere; deep into his memories.<p>

*Spencer's Sub-conscious*

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Spencer, floating in the middle of his mind.  
>Spencer flew through the paths that his mind had created, seeing memory after memory in his life. Suddenly, a wall fell right in front of Spencer, blocking his path.<p>

"**Hee, hee, hee… do you really think that you can forget your past?" **said a voice emanating from the darkness.  
>"No… no! Not again!" screamed Spencer.<p>

"**You will never be able to forget what happened that night; just face it! You can never go back to where you came from!"**

The deaths of his family were played and re-played right in front of Spencer as he witnessed the inhumane images that were being shown to him.

Spencer fell to his knees in utter defeat, tears falling from his face. But suddenly, a bright light came toward Spencer.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

Spencer lifted his head to see the last four people he thought he'd ever see.

"Mom? Is that really you?"  
>"Yes; it's me Spencer."<br>"I am so sorry; I know I could've done something to save all of you…"  
>"It's not your fault bro." said one of Spencer's brothers.<p>

"We kept you alive for a reason and in doing so, we passed in peace." replied the other brother.

"Son, we have watched over you ever since that day, and now, I am the proudest father on Earth. You went through everything without us, and for that, I congratulate you."  
>"Your father is right Spencer. What happened that night was never your fault; we each to a stand because we chose to, and we died knowing you would live on."<p>

"Thank you, mom." said Spencer, shedding another tear.

"Now, it's time for us to go. I'm sorry we have to leave."  
>"What?"<br>"We all wish we could stay, but we have to go back."  
>"Will… will I ever see you again?"<br>"Don't worry, we'll always be watching over you, and we'll always been in your heart."  
>"Yeah, but we'll try to visit in your dreams, too."<br>"Thank you… all of you. Good bye… mom"  
>"Good bye Spencer. I'll see you again real soon."<p>

*Real World*

Spencer walked back out of the cave, with a few tear trails still on his eyes.

"Spencer, are you okay?" asked Crane.  
>"Yeah… I just had to say some goodbyes."<p>

"Well, I'm glad you're okay; let's finish today with some Tai chi."  
>"Agreed."<p>

*Back at the Training Hall*  
>"Hyah!"<p>

Sarah had just broken the last one of the Seven Clubs, with a few scratches on her arms and face.

"Well done, Sarah. You have proven to be a strong and very brave warrior."  
>"Thank you, master."<p>

"Now, let's begin with the Field of Flames."  
>Sarah walked over to the Field, unaware that it had been tampered with.<p>

"Ready… begin!"  
>Viper flipped the switch, and flames began to shoot from the holes. Sarah had gotten much faster and dodged each one with excelled speed and precision. However, about five minutes in, a box a flame formed around Sarah, trapping her in the Field.<p>

"Sarah! Don't worry I'll get you out!"

Viper flipped the switch back, but the flames only burned more intensely.

"**You think that you're strong? Do you really think that you can be a warrior like your friends? Do you really think that Ryan loves you?"**

The flames were beginning to close in on Sarah, and she just stood there with her eyes closed.

"Don't make me laugh. I know that I am strong; what I've been through proves it. I know that I'm a warrior; the defeat of Fenghuang is enough. And I know that Ryan loves me; our bond is all that matters!"  
>Suddenly, a water jet enveloped Sarah, and expanded, extinguishing the flames around her. A mist formed around Sarah, and when she stepped out, her fur glistened in the sunlight.<p>

"Sarah… your fur…"

"Oh… what do you think?"  
>"It's… it's beautiful. We're going to have to do that again tonight for Ryan!"<br>"Tee hee… I think he'll like this."  
>*Back with Tigress and Ryan*<p>

So, Master Tigress, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that I've kept hidden for a long time. It's my 'special area'."

Tigress was leading me to a large cave, and she had a little smile on her face.

"Close your eyes, Ryan. I want it to be a surprise."

"Um… okay."

I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen. I heard Tigress leaping around the room, wondering what she was doing.  
>"Okay, open your eyes."<p>

When I opened my eyes, I was VERY surprised. It was an entire arena that Tigress had set up, with training dummies, another Fiery Field and even more swinging clubs.  
>"Tigress… what is this place?"<br>"This… this is the old Training Hall. It was abandoned by Oogway when Tai Lung went on his rampage, afraid that he may amass an army in this cave. Years later, it was found by me, and I've been using it ever since."

"Wow. So, what do you want me to do?"  
>"Today… you're going to fight me."<br>"What? Are you nuts?"

"Trust me, it's makes more sense than you think. When you fought, I noticed you're abilities had excelled greatly, so I think that the secret to your skills lies in battle, not in training."

"Okay. Promise not to break any bones?"  
>"Pain is a part of Kung Fu, and besides, the pool over there is a special spring, healing any injuries from battle."<br>"Very well. Do you want me to get some music ready?"  
>"Yes. I'm actually interested to hear what is on that little box."<p>

I went over to my bag, and got out my iPod, and a small speaker. I was wondering what song to play. Then, considering the circumstances, I chose 'I am all of me' by 'Crush 40'. (I suggest you find it on YouTube if you want the next part seem more in-depth.) As the music played, we both got into ready stances, and rushed toward each other. Tigress made the first move, going for a sliding kick. I flipped over her and tried to counter with a drop kick. Tigress grabbed my leg and threw me at the wall, but I was able to regain my footing by doing a back handspring. I rushed back to Tigress, my hand ready for a palm strike. As I thrust my palm forward, Tigress went for a sweep kick, and I counter with a handstand-spinning kick. Tigress anticipated the spinning kick, but I was able to counter with a sweep kick. She was knocked on her back, but not for long, as she just jumped back up.

"Good. You're doing good, but show me ferocity! Unleash the beast!"  
>And at that moment, the lock to the cage broke. I charged toward Tigress and began a merciless assault. I started with another palm strike, which Tigress easily dodged. I spun back around with a roundhouse kick, send Tigress tumbling. She had been bruised, but not beaten. She charged at me again, and attempted to strike me. As her hand came forward, I simply held onto it, after which I threw Tigress into the air, and sent into the wall with a kick. She fell to the ground, getting tired for the first time in a while. I began to worry about her wellbeing, so I began to calm down.<br>"No! Don't lock yourself back up! You will stop when I say to stop!"  
>I went back into predator-mode, getting ready to deliver another assault. This time, Tigress lunged first, getting ready for a double-palm strike. I flipped over her, going into a 360 kick when I came back down. It sent Tigress flying, but she leapt back at me, her claws digging into the stone. She was gaining speed, and I knew I had to do something. I took a stance, ready to finish this fight. Tigress leapt toward me, and I countered with a perfect Tornado kick, sending Tigress into the wall again. This time, she fell unconscious, and I rushed toward her in fear.<p>

"Tigress!"

I picked her up and carried her to the pool. In an instant, she regained consciousness. Her bruises and bones began to heal as well, so she decided to sit up.

"That… that was ferocity. I never imagined that you would have so much untapped energy."  
>"I'm sorry I put you through that. I never meant to hurt you, but I just couldn't stop."<br>"Then that's a good sign. You have already learned to control your power, you just need to find a proper way to unleash it."  
>"Thank you, Tigress."<p>

Getting out of the pool, Tigress wandered to the large rocks in the cave.

"Let's take a break. We'll resume training in about ten minutes."  
>"Okay."<p>

I wandered over to the rocks, and took a seat on the one next to Tigress.

"Do you think Shifu has found the last Dragon yet?" I asked.

"I don't know, but with any luck, Shifu will be back within a week."  
>*In a mountain range near Choro-Ghom Prison*<br>"Shifu! It's been to long!" said an old mountain lion.

"Yes, Ming-Su. It's been far too long. But I haven't come to visit."  
>"Oh… then what brings you back to Xueshan?"<br>"I came here for someone. Do you remember the girl you told me about in your last letter?"  
>"Yes… Leah."<p>

Please leave your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Dragon

Chapter 7: The Final Dragon

***Details about the new OC are hidden for later chapters.***

"Yes, Ming; I have come for Leah. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, Shifu. Leah is practicing her forms down by the hot springs."  
>Shifu went with Ming-Su down the mountain, where they saw an artic fox practicing some Crane-style kung fu.<p>

"Leah, you have a visitor."

"Oh, who is it?" asked Leah.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself."

When Leah turned around, her eyes grew wide when she saw who was waiting.  
>"Grandmaster Shifu!" Leah said, bowing quickly.<p>

"Leah, I am actually growing tired of the constant respect I have been getting, so please, just treat me as another person. Besides, I have a few questions I would like to ask you."  
>"Umm… okay. We can talk inside the tea house; it's warmer in there anyway."<p>

Shifu and Leah went over to the tea house and sat down at an empty table close to a window. Leah got up to get some tea.  
>"Would you like some?" Leah offered Shifu.<p>

"No thanks. Besides, I don't think I have time."  
>"Well, okay."<br>Leah took a seat with Shifu at the table, both waiting for the other to say something.

"So… what did you want to ask me?"

"Leah… where did you come from? Do you remember anything before coming here?"  
>"Yes… I do, but you'll never believe it."<br>"I've had my share of strange stories over the past few day; try me."

"Well… I came from an entirely different world; one populated by creatures called humans"  
>"So... it seems you are the one who I'm looking for."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You are the last of the four Elemental Dragons, and you must come with me to the Jade Palace."<br>"Wait, wait, wait! What?"  
>"There was a prophecy that Oogway gave me even before Tai Lung; he said that four people, claiming to come from 'a land far away' would come to stop an approaching evil. He also said that each would have control over a different element, and I believe that the fourth Dragon is you."<br>"But I haven't been able to control any elements! I can't be the fourth Dragon."  
>With Leah's worry, the wind increased in speed, blowing plenty of snow into the tea house.<br>"The wind begs to differ. Now, are you ready to go?"  
>"I just need to grab something from the back."<br>Leah went into the back of the tea house, and came out with snow white nunchakus. They had a golden, vine-like pattern running down them.

"I bought these when I came to this world. They're made of Ironwood, so they're very strong."

"Very well. If that is everything, let's go."  
>Shifu and Leah left the tea house, and began making their way back to the Jade Palace.<p>

*Back at the Jade Palace*  
>It was about five 0'clock in the evening, and everyone had just left for dinner.<br>"Hey guys! How was training?" asked Po?

"It went very good, Po." said Tigress. "Ryan's power is immense; he was able to knock unconscious within three minutes!"

"Wow! That is AWSOME!" exclaimed Po, with a huge look of surprise on his face.  
>"Sarah and I have something to show Ryan after dinner, thanks to our training." said Viper, with a smug little grin on her face.<p>

"I think we solved Spencer's nightmare problem today. His nights should be filled with sweet dreams from now on." said Crane."  
>"That's good to hear." replied Tigress.<p>

"Well, in that case, I think I'll make a special broth of Secret Ingredient Soup!" said Po.

"Excellent! We haven't had any in a long time!" exclaimed Viper.

"What's all the hubbub?" asked a figure coming in from the door.

"Yeah, and who are the new guys?" asked another man.

Everyone turned to see that Monkey and Mantis had just walked in.

"Where have you been for the past three days?" asked Tigress.

"Don't you remember? We had to escort the Emperor's daughter to the Shin-Yu Mountains." said Monkey.  
>"Yeah, and it wasn't easy. There were bandits, rockslides, assassins, and one VERY annoying monkey!"<p>

"Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
>"I haven't'… yet."<p>

"Ummmm… never mind. Monkey, Mantis, these are three new students; Ryan, Spencer, and Sarah."  
>"It's nice to meet you, masters." we each said, bowing to them both.<p>

"It's nice to meet you too." said Monkey.  
>"Well… those are weird names" replied Mantis.<p>

"Mantis! Would it kill you to show some manners?" berated Viper.

"It's fine Viper." replied Sarah. "I think they need to know our story anyway."

*One outlandish story later*

"Wow… I can't believe it. A whole other world, entirely different from our own." said Mantis.

"What's even harder to believe is that Ryan, Spencer, Sarah, and one other person are supposed to defeat an evil, one of which we have no idea about, and they can each control one element!" agreed Monkey.  
>"That reminds me… what elements do you three control?" asked Mantis.<p>

"Why don't you watch and find out." said Sarah.

In the next instant, Sarah drew water out of the faucet from the sink with just a wave of her hand, making take the form of an atom. Then, she made it into the shape of a shuriken, and froze it. Finally she flung it at Monkey, having it melt back into water at the last second.

"Don't do that! I thought I was going to take a shuriken to the head!" exclaimed Monkey.  
>"Maybe, but you the look on your face is one I won't forget soon!" said Crane, as everyone let out a chuckle.<p>

"Now it's my turn." said Spencer.

Right after he said that, the ground began to shake, as six small stones came out of the floor. Spencer made them condense into a single rock, and flung it against the wall. When it hit the wall, it burst into dust, leaving a Yinyang pattern on the wall.  
>"So artistic!" said Viper.<p>

"Sarah, this is for you."

I began by opening my palm, revealing a small flame. It transformed into two dragons, one red one blue, as they chased each other in an intertwining pattern. Finally, I had the two dragons join, creating a white fire rose in my hand, and had it disperse into the air.

"Ryan… that was beautiful." said Sarah.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"So… where's Shifu?" asked Mantis.  
>"He's looking for the fourth dragon. We don't know where he is, but he left me in charge. Tomorrow, I want you two to help Spencer and Sarah train. Sarah, Spencer, it'll be non-lethal fights, so leave your weapons in your rooms." said Tigress.<br>"Yes Master Tigress" replied Spencer and Sarah.

"Ryan, you and I are going to go to the Shin-Yu mountains. I'm going to help you learn how to unleash the power you have contained, understand?"  
>"Yes Master."<p>

"Soup's on! Come and get it!" said Po.

"Great! I'm starved!" said Mantis.

The soup was amazing, and it seemed everyone else loved it too. After dinner, Sarah told me to wait in my room until Viper came and got me.

*knock knock*

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Ryan. Sarah's ready."  
>"Okay. Lead the way."<p>

"Sure, but first…"

In the next second, Viper blindfolded me, obscuring everything.  
>"What's this for?"<br>"Just keep it on until I tell you."  
>Viper wrapped her tail in my paw to make sure I didn't go astray, telling me to watch out for different items as we walked. We finally reached the top of what felt like a hill, and I was wondering what would happen next.<p>

"Okay, take off the blindfold!"

I took off the band wrapped around my eyes, and we were back at the Sacred Peach Tree. Under the Tree, Sarah was waiting for me, her fur shimmering in the moonlight, thanks to the little mist trick she learned yesterday.  
>"Sarah…"<p>

I was absolutely speechless; the snow leopard that stood before me was more beautiful than I could've ever imagined.

"I take it you like it?" said Sarah.

"I… it's… it's amazing…" I said, walking over to Sarah.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I have another surprise for you."  
>"What is it?"<br>Sarah then pulled me into a kiss that was absolute bliss; it felt like heaven had come down to Earth for a single moment, with the entire world seeming to stop in its tracks just for the two of us. We pulled away from each other, each of us going as red as Tigress' crimson shirt.

"That was…"

"Amazing" Sarah finished. "Ryan, do you remember the last night?"  
>"How could I forget? You never let me go."<br>"Well… it's just that, I was so scared. I wasn't sure of what was going to happen, and the fear of losing you only made it worse…"

"It's okay, Sarah. I promise you, with the Furious Five as my witnesses, I will make sure that no harm ever comes to you."

We went back into the deep caressing that had transpired last night, the world's troubles meaning nothing to us.

"Well, it seems like the two lovebirds are having a little fun." said a voice coming up the stone steps.

"Oh! Master Tigress! We were just… uh…"  
>"It's fine Ryan. Now, get back to bed you two. You both have big days tomorrow."<br>"Yes Master."

Sarah and I went back to our rooms in the barracks, wishing that the moment could've lasted a little bit longer.

"They look so happy together!" said Viper.

"Now Viper, don't get ahead of yourself again. Remember what happened last time?"  
>"Hey! Don't try to throw that on me again when I know full well you and Po are in a relationship!"<br>"You have no proof of that!"

"Just like always, Tigress. Just like always." said Viper, slithering back to her room.

*The next day*

I had woken up to the sound of small *pops* coming from my bedside. I remember that I had set a candle filed with black powder to wake me before the morning gong. I packed food, water, and got my sword thinking I might need it. I also remembered to grab the medallion I had back off of my bedframe, tying it to my pants. I headed back to the entrance to the Jade Palace, where Tigress was waiting.

"Are you ready Ryan?"  
>"I just have a question to ask: what if I end up hurting you again?"<br>"I've prepared for that. I put a vile of spring water in your bag yesterday before we stopped training. I should be enough for today."  
>"Then yes, I'm ready."<br>"Good"

Tigress and I sprinted down the stairs, heading to the snow covered peaks in the south. I was a three hour journey, so we made sure to pack everything we needed. By the time we reached our "camping area" the morning gong had already sounded.

'Guess everyone else has already awakened.' I thought to myself.

"We're here, Ryan. Set your stuff down by that rock."

After setting my supplies down, I walked back over to Tigress, waiting for instructions.

"So, Tigress, what are your commands?"

"I want you to fight me again."  
>"What? A little eager to use the vial, aren't we?"<br>"To tell the truth, I held back yesterday; I didn't want to insanely injure you, but after seeing and _feeling_ what you can do, I going to come at you with every ounce of power I have." Tigress got into her trademark fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

I got into my stance and uttered two words that started the match. "Bring it"

*Back at the Palace*

"Mantis, you'll be training with Spencer today. His reflexes need a little work, and if he wants to make them better, he'll be fighting the fastest fighter in the palace." said Crane.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Mantis.

"Monkey, you'll be up against Sarah. She's fast, but she's predictable. She'll need to know what you're going to do and how to effectively counter and re-counter to beat you." said Viper.

"Got it."  
>"Now, take positions."<br>"Yes sir."  
>Spencer, Mantis, Sarah and Monkey each took a fighting stance, ready to strike.<p>

"…Begin!" said both of the masters.

Mantis rushed toward Spencer with immeasurable speed, but Spencer's eyes were well trained. He was able to block every strike that Mantis threw at him, until Mantis hit a nerve point, disabling one of his arms. It went downhill from the. Mantis began the punch, kick and throw Spencer into submission without the slightest bit of hesitation. Spencer knew he only had one chance to end it, and it came with the next strike. As Mantis lunged to finish the fight, Spencer came up with a 360 roundhouse kick, slamming Mantis into the ground, and as he came back up from recoil, Spencer hit him with a palm strike, sending him into a pillar nearby. Spencer rushed back over to Mantis, making sure he tapped out. Mantis did so, proving Crane wrong of Spencer's reflexes.

**Sarah's Fight**

Sarah lunged for Monkey in a blur of speed. Monkey, however had seen this coming, and he was able to easily dodge Sarah's attack. Sarah then began a quick assault of chi strikes, attempting to stop Monkey in his tracks.

'Tai Lung hit me with this once; I'm not getting hit again.' thought Monkey.

Monkey began to dodge every punch that Sarah threw at him, making Sarah ponder what to do. Then, an idea hit her. Sarah raised her leg to strike Monkey, who he thought she was going to strike his stomach. However, Sarah burst her leg upward, sending him skyward. Sarah then jumped up to attack Monkey again. This time, Sarah went for power, and sent Monkey back to the Earth with a good slam-kick. She then began to switch between speed and power, and in a final move, she flung Monkey against a pillar next to Mantis'. She rushed back over to him to make him tap out, with Monkey knowing full well that if he didn't, he'd be hit with a nerve attack. So he tapped out just as Mantis did.

"Very good you two. You both have shown the ability to adapt to situations almost instantly, and have proven yourselves excellent warriors again." said Crane.  
>"Thank you, masters." Spencer and Sarah replied.<p>

*At the Shin-Yu Mountains*  
>"Begin!" shouted Tigress.<p>

We both ran for each other, like our last battle, but this time, Tigress leapt up, going for the drop kick that I had used on Fenghuang. I stepped back for precaution, and when Tigress came down, the ground was dented with a series of crack that were at least five feet wide! She then picked up the stone with here foot, slinging it towards me, and this seemed all too familiar.

'This was the beginning of Tai Lung's fight!' I thought.

Instead of destroying the rock, I did a flip over it, and attempted to go into a down-flying kick. I failed as Tigress grabbed my leg and slung me against the mountain. I began to felt weak, but then I remembered everything that had made me angry in life as the memories continued to flash in my head.

'Gosh Ryan, why do you have to be so stupid?'

'You have so many issues! What isn't wrong with you?'

'You are a monster! You hurt your sister and don't apologize? But she threw the first punch! Don't you care at all what she did? Yes, I hit a girl, but don't you think that I have grounds to do that since she punched me first?'

'You are weak; your sister could kill you, and you wouldn't even stand a chance.'

Suddenly, the arrowhead marking on my forehead began to glow an intense white, as my eyes became filled with flame. I was still in full control of myself, ready to strike.

'I will prove all of you naysayers wrong; I will show that I am not stupid; that I am not a monster.'

"THAT I AM NOT WEAK!"

I let out a blazing roar that shook the entire mountain, even making Tigress fall a little off balance.

'He's found a drive. Ryan hound found something to release his power.' Tigress thought.

I sprinted toward Tigress on all fours, getting faster and faster with each lunge. When I reached Tigress, I went for a sweep kick, which Tigress dodge. I then sent her skyward with a upward kick, but she wasn't fazed at all. She got ready for another attack as I leapt into the air. We each began to go through a series of rapid punches, kicks and blocks, but I finally was able to flip and send Tigress into the snow. She wavered a bit before coming to her senses. She hit me with a stone-hard kick to the chest, but it didn't affect me the slightest. We both continued mixed assaults for twenty minutes straight, until we were both on the verge of passing out. In a final attack, we both ran for each other, but right before I reached Tigress, I fell into the snow.

'I…I can't move…' I thought to myself. Then, everything went black.  
>"Ryan!"<p>

Tigress rushed over to my body, trying to wake me up.

"Ryan! Speak to me!"

*Snore… snore….*

"Heh… seems like he's exerted everything he could today. I better get him back to the Palace. It's a long journey, and I don't think he has any more energy left. Even with the spring water, it'll be hours before he wakes up, but it wouldn't hurt to use it."

Tigress went to my bag to get the vial, but the water had turned a sickly green.

"Darn it. It's power has worn off. Well, might as well start heading back to the Palace."  
>Tigress then picked up my body and my bag, carrying me back to the Jade Palace.<p>

*The next day*

I slowly woke up, still sore from the events that had happened yesterday. I had a sharp burning pain in my head as I tried to remember what happened.

"Ooh… what happened?"  
>"You unleashed your power, that's what happened."<br>"Oh, good morning master. Where are the others?"  
>"They're already training. You've been asleep for a while. You even missed the morning gong."<br>"I missed the gong? Oh man! How long have I been out?"

"Ten hours. I had to carry you back to the palace along with your stuff."

"I am so sorry! I had no idea that this would've happened!"  
>"It's fine. Your body just needs a day to rest. I'm going to go into town to get some chamomile for your muscles later today. It should help you get back to sleep as well."<p>

"Thank you, Tigress."  
>"It's no problem. Just stay here and get some rest."<p>

With that, I fell back asleep as Tigress left my room.

*A few hours later*

I had fallen asleep, but it was all but peaceful.

*Ryan's Dreamscape*  
>"Huh… where am I?" I said.<p>

"**Did you really think that you could avoid me after just one night? Don't make me laugh!"  
><strong>"You? How did you get inside my head?"

"**Easy; I waited for a moment when you were vulnerable, and what a better opportunity than now?"**

"Who are you?"  
><strong>"Who am I? Who am I? I…I am your worst nightmare."<strong>

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no!"

I wasn't trying to steal anything from Batman for that last part, I just needed a proper line. As always, leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Revealed

Chapter 8: The Dragon Revealed

**I owe it to Inkheart5351 for the OC Leah.**

*The next day*

*Bwang!*  
>Good morning master." said Sarah and Spencer.<p>

Everyone waited a moment for me, but I never left my room.

"Ryan? Are you okay in there?"

Tigress walked into my room, and what she saw had her face in horror.

"Ryan! Ryan, speak to me!"

I didn't know it, but I was lying in my bed in my room, sweating and breathing heavily, tossing and turning every few seconds. Viper walked up to me, putting her tail to my head.

"*Gasp* Tigress, feel his head."  
>"Oh no… this fever is immense! What could be causing this?"<br>*Dreamscape*

Walls of fire surrounded me, as I watched the tortures and deaths of everyone I knew.

"Tigress! No… stop it!" I had just seen the death of Tigress at the hands of the black figure before.

"**Why would I when it's so much fun to watch you squirm…"**

Spencer had just been flung off a cliff, and I saw his body impaled by stalagmites bellow.

"No… no…"  
>Finally, I saw the death that tore me apart.<p>

"Sarah… NO!"

I saw Sarah, with three spears through her body and her mouth dripping with blood while she was chained to the wall.

"No… not like this…"

*Real world*

"Ungh… "

"Ryan… what is it?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah… don't go…" I whispered in my sleep.

"I'm right here Ryan, and I promise, I will never leave you. I promise you, I will never let any harm come to you."

Sarah pulled me into a kiss, setting her lips softly against mine.

*Dreamscape*

As flames began to part, I saw light beginning to pierce the darkness.

"Ryan, I will never leave you."  
>"Sarah? Is that you?"<p>

I began to walk towards the light, and through it I exited the dreaded nightmare.

*Real world*

I had awakened to find myself in the kiss that Sarah started, to which I melted. We each parted each from each other again, only to see each other smiling.

"Ryan! You're okay!" said Sarah.

Everyone began to crowd around me, but Tigress continued to stand where she was.

'This isn't good. Spencer and Sarah have gotten over their nightmares, but Ryan… I must inform Master Shifu when he returns.' thought Tigress.

Suddenly, Zeng came flying into the room, with a rushed look on his face as always.

"Master Tigress! I have a message for you; it's very urgent!"  
>"What is it, Zeng?"<p>

"Master Shifu has returned; he's waiting in the Hall of Heroes."  
>"Thank you Zeng. You are dismissed."<br>"Thank you, Master Tigress."

Zeng flew back out the room, nobody else realizing what had just happened.

"Everyone!"

"Yes?" we all replied.

"Master Shifu is waiting in the Hall of Heroes for us. I suspect he has brought the fourth Dragon back with him. Everyone, you know where to go."

"Yes master."

Everyone but me rushed out the door, running toward the Hall of Heroes.

"Ryan, let me help you up." said Tigress.

"Thank you, Tigress."

I got out of my bed, half-walking half-leaning-on-Tigress to the Hall of Heroes. While we walked, I was still trembling from everything that I had seen, the fear of it all still burned into my mind.

'This isn't good. Ryan's nightmares should have ceased, but now, there intensifying. If this keeps up, Ryan may be twisted into madness, or worse… I have to make sure that Shifu knows what going on.' Tigress thought as we walked.

We finally reached the Hall of Heroes, where everyone was waiting for us.

"So, what kept you two?" asked Shifu.

"Forgive our tardiness, but I will explain all details after the meeting is adjourned." Tigress replied.

"Very well. Everyone, I have come back to report that I have found the last Dragon. Leah, would you mind coming out?"

**Spencer's POV**

In the instant Leah stepped from behind the pillar, I was love-struck. She was a beautiful artic fox, being the same height as Sarah. She was wearing a bright purple silk shirt, with black leaves printed on the side, and black silk pants like everyone else. Tied to her pants were a pair of white nunchakus with a golden pattern on them. Considering all the materials available, I guessed they were made of Ironwood, considering steel would be too heavy and bamboo would be to brittle. Her snow white fur glistened in the sunlight when she was hit with it, and she could only blush when she saw the look on my face.

**Ryan's POV**

From the look on Spencer's face, I'd say that he had just developed a crush on our guest. Tigress had set me down on my knees as we both waited for Shifu to say something.

"This is Leah. She is 16 years old, and the final Elemental Dragon, and I suspect you will treat her with respect."

"So wait? How did you know she was the final Dragon?" asked Viper.

"Well, I knew already from a letter that I got from a friend a while back. I traveled to the mountain village of Xueshan, where my old friend Ming had directed me to Leah. I had to make sure she was the last Dragon, and when she told me that she was from the world that Ryan, Spencer, and Sarah were from, I knew that she had to be it."

"That makes sense, but what about her powers? Isn't she supposed to have control over an element?" asked Mantis.

"Yes, but if you want to know about that, you'll have to listen to a little story."  
>*Xueshan mountain trail*<br>"This blizzard is intense! Are you sure we shouldn't have waited until tomorrow?" asked Leah.

"If we had waited till tomorrow, the path would've been snowed over and we wouldn't know where we were going at all!" screamed Shifu.

The two continued down the trail, battling against the harsh winds blowing against them. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What… what was that?" asked Leah worryingly.

"I don't know, but let's keep going."

However, Leah had turned around to discover that a gigantic, cascading force a snow was rushing toward them.

"Avalanche!" screamed Leah.

In the next second, Leah unhooked her nunchucks and began to wildly swing them, creating strong currents of wind around both her and Shifu.  
>"Leah, how are you?"<p>

"Just run, and don't stop no matter what!"

Leah continually swung her nunchucks over her head, creating a barrier of air around her and Shifu. They kept running until they had reached a cliff.

"Leah, I have an idea, but it's crazy!"  
>"What do you need me to do?"<br>"JUMP!"

Leah and Shifu jumped off the edge of the cliff, leaving the avalanche behind them.

"Shifu! Get on my back!"

"Got it!"

Leah the spread her arms and legs out, letting the air flow through her fur. Finally she thrust her leg down, sending her and Shifu farther than anyone could imagine. When they landed, they were at the edge of the Valley of Peace.

"We'll need to set up camp. It's too far a journey to make at night, considering all the bandits that are around in the area." said Shifu.

"You're right. We'll get back to the Jade Palace tomorrow."  
>*Real time*<p>

"And that's how Leah's powers came to surface. She discovered them out of instinct, not at random like Ryan, Sarah and Spencer."  
>"Um, Master Shifu, where shall I be staying?"<p>

"And who shall train her?" asked Viper, eagerly.

"Leah, you will stay in the student barracks, in the room across from Spencer's. Is this acceptable, Spencer?"  
>"Huh? Oh, sure." said Spencer, blushing again.<p>

"As for her master, when Ming introduced me to Leah, she was practicing different Crane-style _kata_, so she'll also be training with Spencer and Crane."

Spencer's eyes shot open when he heard this.

'What? Is love toying with me, or is this just 'Embarrass Spencer' day?' thought Spencer.

"Well, I believe we have everything settled. Everyone, go back to your training."  
>"Yes, Master Shifu."<p>

Everyone, except me and Tigress left the Hall of Heroes.

"Now Tigress, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's a very troubling matter, but I should take Ryan back to his room."  
>"Very well. Meet me under the Sacred Peach Tree."<br>"Yes, Master Shifu."  
>"Ryan, hop on."<br>On latched onto to Tigress' back as she took me back to my room.

"I'm going to talk to Shifu for a few minutes. I'll be back with the chamomile, okay?"  
>"Okay. And thank you, Tigress."<p>

"You're welcome."

Tigress rushed over to the Sacred Peach Tree, where Shifu was waiting for her.

"So, Tigress. What seems to be the problem?"  
>"*Sigh* It's Ryan…"<br>"Oh no. His training isn't' going well is it?"

"No! Ryan's training is going along perfectly! But, it's worse than that."  
>Shifu noticed that Tigress had a look of despair on her face.<br>"Tigress… what happened while I was gone?"

"Well… Ryan, Spencer and Sarah began to have nightmares the night you left."  
>"What?"<br>"Sarah and Spencer were fine after a few nights ago, but Ryan… New nightmares have begun to surface, and if they continue like this, he'll be in critical condition. This morning, he missed the morning gong, and when we found him, he was tossing and turning in his sleep, and he had a high fever."

"This… this isn't good. If these nightmares continue, we will be without the leader of the _Elemental Dragons_"

"What do you suggest we do, master?"  
>"I… I don't know. Let's let Ryan rest for a few days, and see how he does. If it doesn't get better, I'll think of something."<br>"Yes master."  
>Tigress left to get the chamomile for me, while Shifu stood there with a distressed look on his face.<p>

'I have to think of something. If I don't then things could end up like Tai Lung all over again.' thought Shifu.

*Back at the Training Hall*

"Alright. Spencer, Leah, I want you two to spar on the Jade Tortoise. I want to see how much Leah knows and how much Spencer has excelled."  
>"Yes master." said the two.<p>

"Sarah, I want you to run the Gauntlet. It'll be a good chance to keep your unpredictability up." said Viper.

"Now… begin!" said both masters.

**Spencer and Leah's fight**

Spencer and Leah both leapt onto the Tortoise at the same time, each poised to strike. Spencer made the first move, going for a quick horizontal chop followed by a backflip-kick. Leah dodged the chop but got hit by the kick, dazing her for a moment. She quickly regained her bearings and stuck Spencer with a quick palm-strike before he could unleash a sweep kick. Spencer held onto the Tortoise for dear life, sliding back around to Leah's blind spot. There, he unleashed a double 360 air kick, landing the first but not the second. Instead, Leah grabbed a hold of Spencer's leg and flung him upward. When Spencer came back down, he landed on the opposite side of the Tortoise, trying to knock Leah off balance. Leah did fall into the center of the Tortoise, but because of her past environment, she simply slid along the inside like it was a frozen lake. Spencer decided to take advantage of the situation, and jumped in after Leah. They each began to slide around the center of the dish, throwing punch after punch at each other. (I know that this isn't the Crane-style anyone would imagine (or know), but there is such thing as "offense" people). Finally, the two reached the center, and each landed a punch, hitting the others jaw and sending each other into the wall.

"Stop!" said Crane. "Spencer, Leah, to the front."

"Yes master." Spencer and Leah both said.

"What is it?" said Spencer.  
>"Are we in trouble?" asked Leah.<br>"Oh, no! You two aren't in any trouble! I just wanted to congratulate you two. You have both showed considerable skill, and in such short time too!"

"Thank you master." the two said while bowing.

"Now, get back to sparring. I want to make sure you two stay in top condition."  
>"Right!"<p>

Spencer and Leah went back to the Tortoise and began to spar again.

**Sarah's training**

Sarah stood at the beginning of the Gauntlet, wondering how to approach it. She decided to go with a fury of fast strikes and blocks, then sending five wooden warriors flying with a devastating 360 kick. She continued to rush into the Gauntlet, devastating every warrior coming at her without so much as a bruise. She was faced with the last thirty warriors, the rest being strewn and broken throughout the field. She picked up one of the warriors on the front row, throwing it to her left while sending another warrior crashing into the others to her right with a powerful kick. Then, she made ten different warriors topple by striking points on their construction that held them together. She took out the last row with a punch at the first on the left, sending it crashing into the first four. In mid-flight, she grabbed the warrior again, and struck it's arms, making the arms and the rest of the warrior fall apart. Finally, she picked up the dismembered arms, handing them like Sais, and began to demolish the final five wooden warriors.

"*huff, huff, huff* So, how did I do?" asked Sarah.

"I think we're going to need to take a little visit to the storage area." said Viper jokingly.

They both let out a small chuckle and resumed training.

*Ryan's room*

"Here Ryan, drink this. I put some of the chamomile in this, so it should ease the pain."  
>"Thank you, Tigress." I said, sitting up and taking a sip of the cool drink.<p>

"Tigress, you know, don't you? You know that I've been having nightmares?"  
>"*Sigh* Yes, I do, and this isn't a good sign. But don't worry, Master Shifu is going to do everything he can to make sure you stay at peace."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Now, I have to go check on the others, so try and get some rest."<br>"I will."

Tigress left my room, heading to the Training Hall to check on the progress of everyone else, as I fell into a deep slumber.

*Dreamscape*  
>I remained floating in an empty space for hours, until a dark figure with blood-red eyes approached me.<p>

"**Hello, weakling."**

I woke up instantly, and jumped the figure, claws unsheathed.

"Who are you? Answer me damnit!"

"**Well, if you really want to know… I am you."  
><strong>"You… you, you can't be me." I said, standing in shock.

"**I am. Well, I'm the better side of you. I'm the you that will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and I will have China!" **said the figure as he rushed towards me.

"NO!"

*Real World*

"Ah!"

I was awake in my room again, but I was dark outside. Suddenly, my door opened to reveal a certain snow leopard.

"Ryan? Are you okay?"

"Sarah. I… I don't know."  
>"Well, I think I know something that might help. Scoot over."<p>

"What? Sarah you can't be serious?"  
>"No, not that. I just thought staying here with you might calm you down."<p>

"Oh… okay."

I made enough room in the bed for Sarah to lie down with me. I wrapped my arms around her as we both began to fall asleep.

"Good night, my gentle snowflake."  
>"Goodnight, my warm little fire."<p>

We both fell asleep, but little did we know that someone was still up.

It was a full moon tonight, and Spencer's inner wolf was kicking in. He went up to the Sacred Peach Tree, and began to howl on the cliff at the end.

*Awoo! Awooo!*

"Hey Spencer."  
>Spencer didn't notice that Leah was right behind him.<p>

"Oh! Leah! I was just Uuuhh…"

"It's okay, Spencer. Being an animal now does have its tendencies."

"Oh, thanks for understanding."

Spencer went into a sitting position, his legs dangling over the cliff. Leah joined him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Leah, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else. Are you ready?"  
>"Yeah, I'm ready."<p>

"Do you remember, back in our world, about the news report with the terrorist attack at the Houston Space Center?"  
>"Yes; I was actually there."<br>"You were?"  
>"Uh huh. I was there with my family on vacation, when it all started. My father, mother and sister were all killed trying to protect me, as I ran for the models of different spaceships. I was able to hid in a Saturn V rocket capsule, but that's when I ended up in this world."<br>"Well, I was there too. My dad was treating me, my mom and my brothers to a VIP tour, but before it began, my father and mother were killed. My brothers, being skilled martial artists, fended off three of the terrorists before they were shot too. I ran as fast as I could and headed out the emergency exit. An ambulance had just arrived, and the took me to the hospital along with a few other victims. I was alone, with no family left. I went back to my house, got on my bike, and ran. I didn't' stop until I reached Nashville. There, I met Sarah. She let me stay in the guest room of her house, but it wasn't the same. I began to train at the local martial arts studio, but that didn't help either. Finally, Ryan showed up, and that was the day this crazy adventure began."  
>"Wow. Life must've been hard without your family…"<p>

"It was, but I got to see them one more time before they had to go…"  
>"I know. My family told me that they would be watching over me wherever I went."<br>"I know they are, so don't feel discouraged."  
>"Who said anything about feeling discouraged?" said Leah, giving Spencer a little shove.<p>

Spencer and Leah just sat there, leaning on each other, like two of the best friends in the worlds, their tails intertwined.

"Spencer, do you think that I could try howling?" asked Leah.

"Sure. I mean, it's not exclusive to wolves, you know.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Dogs have been known to howl when they sense a ghost nearby, or, when anything's nearby for that matter."  
>"Okay, I want to try it!" said Leah eagerly.<p>

"Very well. First, sit with your tail pointed upward."

"Like this?" said Leah, sitting like a normal canine.  
>"Yeah. Next point your head upward, and it should flow from there."<p>

"Okay…"

*Arooooo! Arooooo!*

Spencer was the first to let out a howl. Leah went reluctantly, but when she howled, it was music to Spencer's ears.

*Arooo! Aroo-oooh!*

Spencer just sat there, amazed at what he just heard.

"Leah… that was beautiful…"  
>"Thank you, Spencer." replied Leah, blushing.<p>

"Well, we had better get back to bed."  
>"We should. See you in the morning, Spencer."<p>

"You too, Leah."

The two dogs walked back to their rooms, amazed at what had just happened.  
>*The Next Morning*<p>

"Hmmm… good morning my little rain drop." I said to Sarah.

"And good morning to you, my bright little candlelight."  
>"Thanks for staying with me last night. It really helped."<br>"It's fine. I just hope no walks in and suspects…"

"Suspects what?" said Tigress, who had just walked in.

"Tigress! This, uh… this isn't what it looks like!"

"Tee hee… I know. I heard everything from outside your room last night. You have nothing to worry about."

"*Phew.* That was close. I thought we were dead." said Sarah.

"Sarah, the morning gong hasn't rang yet, so I want you to go set the table and start breakfast."  
>"Sure, Tigress."<p>

"Ryan, stay here for the moment. I'll be back with some more chamomile."

Okay, Tigre…"

*Bwang! Bwang*  
>"AAH!" I screamed in agony.<p>

Spencer and Leah had come out of their rooms, but didn't say anything before rushing over to my bedside. Sarah came back as soon as she heard me, but she didn't know what was happening.

"**That is it! I've waited long enough to strike! It's time I ended this!" **said the voice from last night, still inside my subconscious.

"NO! I'm not letting you win!"

Before I knew it, I had slipped into unconsciousness, my eyes going solid black (like in animes when someone's eyes fall a solid color from hypnosis or unconsciousness).

"Ryan! Someone, go get Master Shifu, quickly!"

Crane flew off to Shifu's office faster than lightning, bringing him back just as fast.

"Ryan! Ryan, speak to me! Tigress, what happened?" Shifu asked in a panic.

"We don't know. The morning gong had just rung, and suddenly Ryan began screaming in agony. He fell unconscious after that…"

"This isn't good." said Sarah. "Ryan's fallen into a coma. It's a condition in my world where someone falls into a deep sleep and sometimes never wakes up."  
>"Then I think I know what this is. Whatever has been causing the nightmares that plagued Sarah, Spencer, and are plaguing Ryan, have driven him into his sub-conscious. If we don't find a cure for this soon, Ryan could remain like this forever."<p>

"Master Shifu, do you know where we can find a cure?"  
>"I do, but it's heavily guarded, and the road to it is incredibly dangerous."<p>

"Then I will go. Ryan's my friend, and friends stick by each other no matter what." said Spencer.

"I'm going too. Ryan and I promised we would never let anything happen to each other, and I'm not about to break that promise." agreed Sarah.

"Very well. Let me go get the map." said Shifu, rushing back to his office and reappearing right behind them.

"How do you do that?" asked Spencer.

"I tell you when you're ready. Now, the item you're looking for is the Lunar Diamond of the Moon Goddess. It is said that it can dispel any nightmare from any person, and it can even dispel the cause of it from the area. However, it is guarded by many dangerous beasts and traps, so practice caution."  
>"Yes, Master Shifu."<p>

Spencer and Sarah left the Jade Palace, rushing north to the Caves of Endless Darkness.

'Please… hurry.' thought Tigress, in the fear of losing her first and only student.

Well, that takes care of this chapter. Hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9: The Lunar Diamond

Chapter 9: The Lunar Diamond

Sarah and Spencer had just left for the Cave of Eternal Darkness, wondering what would happen when they stepped inside.

"We're here. We've arrived at the cave of eternal darkness." said Spencer.

"It looks like it's pitch-black in there. How are we going to see?"

"I have an idea."

Using his control over earth, Spencer caused different rocks to merge and combine, sending a bright blue and red stone from the ground.  
>"Spencer, what is that?"<p>

"You'll see when we enter the cave."  
>As the two began to enter the cave, the stone that Spencer had created began to shine brightly.<p>

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"Different stones form from different chemical reactions that happen when they combine. I simply used that to my advantage to make a naturally-glowing gem."  
>"Heh… the world's first light bulb." Sarah chuckled.<p>

"Let's keep moving. According to the map, there should be two tunnels up ahead." said Spencer.

"Alright. Shouldn't watch for traps?"

"I don't think so. This cave hasn't been visited for years, so the traps may be inactive or haven't been reset."

Then, Spencer stepped on a precariously placed rock, as the whole cave shook.

"What was that?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know, but I think I see the tunnels!"

The two approached the two tunnels that stood before them, but an oddly familiar sound began to fill their ears.

"Spencer, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like… *gasp* water!"  
>Before either of them could do anything, both Spencer and Sarah were swept down both tunnels by the flash flood.<p>

**Spencer's POV**

"Aaaaah!" *Thud* "Ow!"

Spencer had just been slammed into a wall thanks to the flash flood.

"Well that could've gone better. Guess I better check the map. Uh oh…"

Spencer discovered that he only had the half of the map with his tunnel on it!

"This isn't good. Well, at least the tunnels meet up ahead. I have to get moving so I can meet back up with Sarah."

Spencer continued down the tunnel, until he was face to face with a horrifying creature.

"**Halt! Who dares enter the Cave of Eternal Darkness?"  
><strong>"Spencer, student of Master Crane of the Jade Palace!"

"**Aaah… a kung fu warrior. It has been quite some time since on attempted to gain the Lunar Diamond. However, if you want to get to the Lunar Diamond, you will have to go through us!"**

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"**Why don't you see for yourself?" **said the creature, stepping into the glow of Spencer's half of his stone.

"Dear gods, it can't be…"

The creature that Spencer had been talking to was none other than a Jiufeng, a Chinese nine-headed bird.

"**We were placed here with duty of guarding the Lunar Diamond!"  
>"And we will make sure we uphold that duty!"<br>**"But you don't understand! My friend is in grave danger!"  
><strong>"Oh really? What kind of danger?"<strong>

"He's fallen into a deep slumber, one induced by a horrid nightmare, and if my friend and I don't get that stone, we could lose him forever!"

"**Hmmm… I don't care! We will protect this stone, no matter what!"**

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this…" said Spencer, taking out is staff.

In the next second, Spencer slammed his staff against the floor of the cave, sending a pillar of stone wrapping around the first head. Next, he rushed over to the pillar, splitting it into eight different parts, having the other eight pillars wrap around the other eight heads. Finally, Spencer sent a series of eight spikes, one series for each head, and impaled them all into the heads of the beast.

"You may be a beast of legends, but you sure are a pushover." Said Spencer, walking away from the dead beast, leaving a wall of diamond behind him.

**Sarah's POV  
><strong>"Oh, man! This isn't good. I better check the map to see where I am. Oh… crap."

Sarah had also just discovered that the map was split into where it only featured her tunnel.

"Well, the room up ahead seems to be the Diamond Resting Chamber. I better get moving"

About halfway to the Chamber, Sarah found herself face to face with a creature of great honor.

"Who are you, young snow leopard? And don't bother lying; I am the Xiezhi. I can tell any lie from the truth."  
>The creature looked like a reptilian canine, but about the size of a small elephant.<p>

"I am Sarah, kung fu warrior and student of Master Viper of the Jade Palace."  
>"Hmm… continue."<p>

"I have come seeking the Lunar Diamond of the Moon Goddess."  
>"Why? You know that many others have come to this cave, and all have died trying to retrieve the stone."<br>"Because… I need this to save someone I love dearly. He has fallen into a deep slumber, and if I don't get that stone, I could lose him forever. I made a promise that I would protect him, and I intend to keep it."  
>The great beast stood there, and Sarah saw what she thought was a small tear drifting out of his left eye.<p>

"Your words are true and sincere. I will let you pass, but you must promise me something."  
>"What?"<br>"Save the one you love. He needs you."  
>"I will, and thank you." replied Sarah, as she bowed to the Xiezhi.<p>

"You are very welcome, young warrior." said the Xiezhi as he bowed back.

**Normal POV**

Spencer and Sarah began to sprint down the tunnels, until they final met back up with each other.

"Oh! Spencer!" said Sarah almost running into him.

"Thank goodness you're okay! Are you hurt? Did you come up against anything?"  
>"Well, I did come up against a Xiezhi, but he was actually very nice! What happened to you?"<p>

"I had to kill this gigantic nine-headed bird, but it was a bit of a pushover."

The two's gaze was directed at a small, white, glimmering stone in the distance.  
>"The Lunar Diamond!" they both exclaimed, rushing toward it.<p>

"Wait, do you think that there are any traps?" said Sarah.

"I don't know." replied Spencer, looking down at the floor. "Hey, there's an inscription here!"

The inscription read 'The Moon is as white as a pure diamond. Only those with hearts with just as pure and intentions with no malice can take the stone and leave here alive.'

"Sarah… I think that you should take the stone."  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"I came with you because Ryan was my friend, but you, having just the drive of you loving Ryan, full on knowing that you could die for him, but went with me without a drop of fear or malice in your heart; that alone proves that you should be the one to take the stone to Ryan."  
>"Okay, Spencer. But what will you do?"<br>"I'll be right behind you, making sure we both get out of this cave alive.

"*Gulp* Okay, here goes."

Sarah picked up the small white gem, carefully cupping her hands to get a good grip on it.  
>"Okay. Now let's go. We don't know how much time Ryan has left, so we had better hurry!"<p>

"Right."  
>The two rushed out of the cave, and by the time that the sun had set, they were back at the Jade Palace.<p>

"We have it! We have the stone!" said Spencer.  
>"Good. Now, I need to go get the golden pedestal in my office. Once the moonlight hits the stone, whatever is causing Ryan this pain should be released from his body." said Shifu.<br>Again, just as fast as he left, Shifu came back with a golden gem pedestal, placing it in the center of the room.

"Now, Sarah, I want you to place the stone on the pedestal. It's already dark now, so the moon should be in perfect position."

"Okay."

Sarah placed the stone in on the pedestal, but when the moonlight hit it, something much different happened.

"AAAH!" I began to scream.

"Ryan! What's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"No! Don't do anything! This is my fight!"  
><strong>"You fool! Do you really think you can win?" <strong>said the darker version of myself, trying to take control of my body.

*Dreamscape*  
>I had entered a battle would decide if I would stay in control of my body, or if I would be lost to darkness.<p>

"Hyah! I'm not going to let you destroy the Valley!"  
><strong>"Like I said, I not letting anyone stand in my way! So move aside, and I might make your death swift!"<br>**We each threw punch after kick after punch, over and over and over again. I knew that only one thing could help me win this.

"You know, I have a little secret to tell you."  
><strong>"What's that, worm?"<strong>

"I've been holding out on my power. You've been using every ounce of power you have, but I have yet to unleash it."

I began to breathe in and out, a circle of flames erupting around me. The flames intensified as my eyes went ablaze and the arrowhead on my head began to glow white again.

"This ends now! I will not let you bring harm to anyone!"

I thrust forward, flames erupting from behind me. I continually whipped the dark assailant with flames, finally sending a gigantic wave of fire throughout the area of my mind.

*Real World*

Everyone stood there stood there in total shock as the dark figure from my mind was thrust into the room.

"**This is not the end, Ryan. I will return, and there will be no one in the entire world that will be able to stop me." **said the dark figure before dispersing into the air.

"Ryan… who was that?" asked Tigress.

"That… that was me."  
>"What? That couldn't have been you!" exclaimed Viper.<p>

"It wasn't. That _Ryan _was a manifestation of Ryan's inner darkness, and from the looks of it, Ryan had a lot of that pent up."  
>"Shifu is right. I had so much rage and anger and malice pent up inside, and I didn't have a proper outlet, so it just stayed like that; bottled up. It continually grew and grew, sometimes making its way out, but it was still under control."<p>

"When you came to our world, all of those bottled up emotions must have taken a form of its own, which is why you were so badly affected by the nightmare from everyone else." said Shifu. "Eventually, it led up to this point, where it finally escaped your body. Now Ryan, you shouldn't be affected by nightmares any longer, but we need to check your physical condition. I will have you spar against Tigress tomorrow before having you, Spencer and Sarah run the training course the day after. Do you three understand?"  
>"Yes Master Shifu." we each responded.<p>

"Good."  
>Sarah began to stare deeply into my eyes, feeling nothing but happiness knowing that I was okay.<p>

"Master Shifu, I suggest we let Sarah and Ryan have a little 'alone time'" whispered Viper.

"Hmm… you're right. Let them enjoy a little time to themselves before tomorrow."

Everyone went back to their rooms respectively, but Spencer had wandered of back to Sacred Tree Hill (again, an area named for a tree it corresponds with.), with Leah following close behind.

**Ryan and Sarah**

"Sarah… thank you."

"Why would you need to thank me?"  
>"You risked your life for me. It's the least I could do."<br>"Well… consider it a 'you're welcome' from that fight it seventh grade."  
>We both decided to wander out into a small garden just outside the barracks. It was a small field, and the grass was as soft as, well, a cat's fur pelt. We decided to lay down a just gaze at the night sky.<p>

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" I said.

"Yes. It's a night that few people ever get to see."

Sarah began to inch closer to me, wrapping her arms around me as she began to let out a soft purr.

"Sarah, why don't we make this night 'The Prom we never had'?"  
>"Do you have any music?"<br>"Better; I have the perfect song ready."

I pulled out my iPod and speakers, and began to play "Never Say Never" by "The Fray". I got up, ready for a nice, slow dance; one to let the night flow to. (again, I suggest you play this song on YouTube to make it more in-depth)  
>"Ryan, this is the perfect song."<p>

I made sure to never let go of Sarah as we both just swayed to the beautiful music that was playing before us. We danced and stayed in each other's arms as the song played over and over again, but what we didn't know, is that a certain pair of canines were enjoying the song just a as well.

*Back at Sacred Tree Hill*

Spencer had arrived at the Sacred Peach Tree, troubled that he couldn't tell Leah how he felt.  
>"Darn it! Why does love have to toy with me like this?"<p>

Spencer sat there, letting small tears fall from his face.  
>"Spencer? Are you okay?"<br>"Oh… Leah. I'm fine."  
>"No you're not. What's wrong?"<br>"If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Don't worry. I promise."  
>"Leah… I'm… I'm in love with you."<br>In the next second, Leah pulled him into a long and blissful kiss, much like the one that Sarah shared with Ryan.

"Took you long enough, wolf-boy." Leah said.

"What? You knew?"  
>"You weren't the only one that was love-struck when I came to the Jade Palace. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I had the same goofy expression on my face."<p>

The sound of "Never Say Never" that I was playing had reached all the way to the Sacred Peach Tree.

"Do you hear that?" asked Leah.

"Yes. May I have this dance?" said Spencer, giving his hand to Leah.

Leah simply buried herself in Spencer's chest as both couples danced to the wonderful song that was playing; four hearts, intertwined in a night of serenity.

But, like all good things, they knew it eventually had to end. I picked up my stuff as the song ended for the final time of the night as we all went back to bed.

*The next morning*  
>*Bwang!*<br>"Good morning master." Spencer, Sarah, and I said, for the first time in three days.

"Good morning students. Ryan, it's good to see you up at the morning gong again." said Master Shifu.

"It's good to see you too, master."

"Now, as I said yesterday, today, Ryan shall be fighting against Tigress to make sure that he is up to par for tomorrows test. Ryan, you have three hours to prepare. You may use that time anyway you so desire. Spencer, Sarah, Leah, you have the whole day to yourselves. That is all."

Shifu and the Furious Five left the barracks, and I had begun to walk toward the old Training Hall, sword in hand.

"Hey Ryan, where are you going?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. The Training Hall is the other way. Where are you off to?" responded Sarah.

I pondered whether to answer, then I saw this as an opportune moment for all of us to get training in.

"I'll show you, but you two have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Don't worry. We promise we won't let it slip" said Spencer.

"Good. Now follow me."  
>I began to lead them to the unlit cave that Tigress led me to, making sure that I was the only one that knew where all the lanterns were.<p>

"You three ready to be amazed?"  
>"Heck yeah!" said Leah with excitement.<p>

I lit a small flame in my hand, sending it throughout the room, lighting the lanterns as it was sent across the cave.

"Ryan… this is incredible!" exclaimed Spencer.

"How did you know this was here?" asked Sarah.

"Tigress showed me the first day Shifu was gone. This was the old Training Hall. It was abandoned by Oogway when Tai Lung went on his rampage, and it was found years later by Tigress. Now, we four have full access to it."  
>"So… what should we do?" asked Sarah.<p>

"Easy; we fight." responded Spencer.

"We'll have a round-robin, all-out brawl. It'll be a good chance to hone our skills and see what we've learned."  
>We each to a stance at a different part of the room. After a few moments of silence, we all charged toward each other, our eyes filled with the desire for battle.<p>

**The battle**

Sarah attacked first. She went for a compilation of fast punches that Spencer barely dodged. Spencer counter-attacked with a 360 kick. It hit Sarah, I it almost hit me. I grabbed Spencer's leg and tried to throw him into Sarah, but Sarah simply jumped over him. Leah was ready to send Spencer back like a boomerang. Spencer countered with a flying kick to the stomach, sending Leah into the wall. Leah then bounced back from the wall, kicking Spencer again. He flew into Sarah, who paid no heed to him at the moment. Instead, she focused on the artic fox rushing toward her. Sarah started with a bunch of rapid strikes, with Leah dodging each one with graceful movements. I stood there in awe as Spencer struggled to get back up. Leah finally hit Sarah with a chop to her ribs, making her fall to her knees. Before Leah could finish Sarah off, she hit a nerve point, knocking Leah out. Then, Sarah rushed toward me, jumping up and coming back down with a drop kick. I backed up to dodge it, but she quickly returned with a roundhouse kick. It hit me, and I discovered that she had gotten much stronger. Suddenly, Spencer came rushing back, and gave Sarah a good swipe kick, leading into a flip-drop kick. Sarah was barely able to go into back handspring in time to dodge the attack. It did, however, send her in my direction, where I quickly hit her with a kick to the spine, sending her back to Spencer. However, Sarah had learned to take a hit, and she quickly delivered a bit of payback by hitting Spencer with a Tornado kick. The force of her kick, plus the momentum that she carried from the punch I hit her with, was enough to knock Spencer out. We both knew that if this continued, someone was going to get seriously injured, so Sarah and I decided to end it with a final attack. We both rushed toward each other, as we both went into flying kicks. Both of our kicks made contact as we both flew into the walls of the cave. It was thirty minutes before we all woke up.

"Ugh… you two okay?" I asked.

"I may have taken a hit, but I'm fine." responded Spencer.

"Yeah. Same here." said Sarah.

"Ow… is there anywhere we can heal?" asked Leah.

"Take a dip in the spring over there; it has fantastic healing powers."

We each walked over to the pool and stepped inside, with all of our injuries fading away.

"That feels wonderful!" said Spencer.

"It does, but I have something that'll feel even better." responded Sarah.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"You'll have to follow me to find out."

Sarah led us from the cave back to the barracks, and stopped in front of Viper's room.

"*knock, knock* Viper? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Sarah! What is it?"

"I was thinking, we could show the other guys 'our little secret'."  
>"Well… okay. As long as they don't tell anyone else!"<p>

"Guys, you better shut your mouths about what we're about to show you, and if say a word about it, I will personally yank out every one of your teeth, one by one."

We could all tell that Sarah was serious, so all we could do was *gulp* as a sign of acknowledgement.

"Okay Viper. They're ready."  
>"Good. Let them in."<br>We all walked into Viper's room, where she had just opened up a staircase in the floor.

"Follow me everyone. I think you're going to enjoy what I've had hidden for a while."  
>We followed Viper down the hole she had opened, and much to our delight, it was a hidden hot spring.<p>

"Viper… how did you keep this hidden?" asked Leah.

"I'll tell you, it wasn't easy."  
>"Whoo. It's a little hot in here. Do you mind?" asked Spencer.<p>

"Sure, it's fine. Ryan, you're welcome to take your shirt off as well."

Spencer and I set our shirts down by the entrance to the pool, as we, Sarah and Leah entered the warm waters of the spring.

"*Purrrr* This hot spring just got a whole lot better." said Sarah as she began to lean against my shirtless body.

"I'll say. We should do this more often." agreed Leah.

We all stayed there for about an hour, relaxing and letting our bodies go numb. We all got back out of the spring, with Spencer and I putting our shirts back on.

'Aaw… I wish that could've lasted a bit longer." thought Leah.

"Guys, I have something I want to show you too." said Spencer.

Again, we followed Spencer to the Pool of Sacred Tears, where he finally led us to the cave where he got to talk with his family one last time.

"I say we all finish the last hour we have left with some Tai Chi."

We all followed Spencer, as we each felt our bonds growing stronger, not just as couples, but as the team of the _Elemental Dragons._ As we reached the end, stones began to flow around Spencer, water began to make a small whirlpool around Sarah, flames began to dance around me, and the wind whipped up around Leah.

"Guys… we are officially a team." I said. "I know I wasn't the only one that didn't notice what was going on, and this proves that we finally trust each other, and are ready to give everything for each other as well."  
>"Agreed." said Spencer.<br>"We'd better get back to the Training Hall. My match starts soon."  
>We all began a slow walk to the Training Hall, and I was a nervous as ever. As we entered the area outside, we noticed that everyone was here to watch.<p>

"Welcome, Ryan. Are you ready?" asked Shifu.

"Yes. I am ready to face Master Tigress."

I wandered over to the middle of the area, where Tigress was waiting on the opposing side. We bowed to each other, and waited for the match to begin.

"Begin!"  
>We both started with a drop kick, followed by a slung stone by each of us. We both rushed forward to attack, flying through the remaining rubble. I struck first with a palm strike, sending a stone flying at Tigress. She easily crushed it, and counter-attacked with a tornado kick. I easily grabbed a hold of her leg, and slammed her into the ground. Her feline instincts kicked in, however, and easily flipped onto her feet. We went back to rapid punches and kicks at blinding speeds, but then, Tigress hit me with a powerful kick to the chest, sending me flying into the wall. I struggled to get up before I lost.<p>

"Enough! It is apparent that Ryan is not well enough to…"  
>"I'm not done yet…" I said, cutting off Shifu.<p>

"What?"  
>"I said… I'm. Not. Done. Yet!"<p>

I let out another blazing roar, so powerful into knocked Tigress down. I then rushed at her, eyes full of flame and heart ready to fight. Tigress got back up quickly, but not quick enough. I hit her with a reverse roundhouse kick, dazing her for a moment. She then began a barrage of rapid punches that I began to block and counter, crippling Tigress little by little. She knew she had to do something, so she flew into the air, and came down with a very powerful drop kick. I was almost hit, but I countered her drop with the very move she used in her fight against Tai Lung. I sent her flying back about three feet, finally finishing it with a tornado kick into the wall. She was too weak to continue, so she tapped out. I calmed myself, and helped Tigress back to her feet. We bowed to each other, and bowed back to Shifu.

"Excellent job Tigress. You have shown me that you have taught Ryan well in my absence. And Ryan, you have shown that you are among one of the greatest students that this Palace has seen. I congratulate you both." said Shifu, as, for the first time, he bowed to us in great respect.  
>"Thank you, Master Shifu." We both said, bowing back to the great master.<p>

"Now, everyone, I want you all to get a good night's rest tonight, especially Ryan, Sarah, Spencer and Leah. You four have a big day tomorrow, and I want you to have all your strength ready."

"Yes Master Shifu." we all said.

"Dismissed."

We all went back to the barracks, getting ready get a good night's sleep.

"Good night Sarah." I said.

"Good night Ryan." she responded as we both retired to our rooms.

"Good night Leah." Spencer said.

"Good night to you too, Spencer."

We each fell asleep into the world of dreams, while a darker force began to conspire against us.

"**Master, what should we do? The tiger has already proven to be a handful, and the other three do not have enough darkness within them to manifest. And even if they did, that stupid stone keeps ups from making it possible."**

"_**I shall make you a team as well." said another voice, making dark, vivid copies of Sarah, Spencer, and Leah. "Make sure you train them, or you four will be obliterated before the battle even begins."**_

Who's the new guy? I don't know, but I can't wait to make him up! Please leave your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10: The Results of Training

Chapter 10: The Results of Training

I had woken up, and it was still dark outside.

'It must be five in the morning.' I thought.

I decided to get ready for the events that were going to take place today. It was a good three hours before the morning gong would sound, so I decided to take a stroll through the Palace garden. Once there, I noticed that Master Shifu was sitting on one of the stone benches that were there.

"Master Shifu, what are you doing up so early?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing, Ryan. I came out to admire the calm before everything today started."<br>"Heh… great minds think alike."

We both just sat there for a while, letting the peace of the early morning flow through us.

"Ryan, today is probably the most important day for you, Leah, Sarah and Spencer yet."  
>"I know. I'm just as nervous as you are."<br>"Hm… guess no one can live without fear."  
>"Without fear, there cannot be courage."<p>

"I… I just have one more thing to tell you. When Oogway placed the Dragon Scroll inside the Hall of Heroes, I thought I saw another scroll with him. I searched for it, long after his death, and I eventually found it. It was a letter for me."  
>"What did it say?"<br>"That in order for the darkness to be truly defeated, one of you must be sealed with it."  
>"What?"<br>"It's true, but I don't know what to do…"

I began to ponder what was going to happen to us, but then, and idea popped into my head.

"Wait… what if we trapped the other me?"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't you remember? The other me may be a manifestation of all of my negative emotions, but it a copy of me nonetheless!"  
>"That could work, but I suggest we forget about it until it's time to bring it back up again."<br>I stood there, wondering what to say next.

"Shifu… is there someone out there you love dearly?"  
>"Actually, there is. I've been too much of a cowered to tell her that I love her, and I feel like a fool because of it."<br>"Then, do you know?"  
>"Yes. I've known about the relationships between you four since two nights ago. To answer your question, never give up."<br>"Am I really that predictable?"  
>"Call it intuition. But still, keep fighting. There is no such thing as a no win scenario. You have proven that to me over and over again."<br>I stood there, taking in everything that Shifu had said.  
>"I suggest that you go wake the others. Enjoy the morning while you can."<br>"Thank you, father." I paused at what I had just said. "I'm so sorry. That was completely out of line."  
>"It's fine Ryan. Now, go get your little sweetheart."<p>

I ran off back to the barracks to wake everyone else, as Shifu just stood there with a smile on his face.

'Soon, young one. Soon enough, you will call me that.' thought Shifu.

I slowly opened the door to Sarah's room, waking her up gently.

"Hey Sarah, want to go for a walk?" I whispered.

"Hm… that sounds nice Ryan." said Sarah, slowly getting up.

We both heard two doors open, and suspected that Spencer and Leah had gotten up and were going for a walk as well.

"Let's go the other way. We wouldn't want to disturb 'their moment'." Sarah suggested.

We both exited the room, heading for the grassy hills just outside the Palace Limits.

We both began to walk around the field, when suddenly, bright white flowers began to bloom around us.

"What are these?" I asked to myself.

"I think I've seen these before, but only in books. These are Diamond Flowers. They were a plant species that went extinct long ago back in our world." Sarah said.

We both continued to the edge of a grassy cliff, just as the sun began to rise.

"The view… it's beautiful." I said.

"A morning like this only comes around once in a lifetime. I say we enjoy it."  
>We both sat down at the edge of the cliffs, our tails intertwined and the bright sparkling pollen of the Diamond Flower flowing from behind.<p>

*Spencer and Leah*

"Spencer, where are we going?"

"I'll show you when we get there. Now, close your eyes."  
>"Okay."<br>Leah did what she was told as Spencer picked her up and began going up a mountain behind the Jade Palace. After setting Leah down, he prepared to show her what she had been carried to.

"Okay, Leah. You can open your eyes now."  
>Leah opened her eyes much to her delight. She was on top of a snow-covered cliff looking over the entire Valley of Peace.<br>"Spencer… it's beautiful."  
>"I had a feeling that you would like it."<p>

They both started walking to the edge, just as Sarah and I began to walk.

"You know, a view like this only comes around once in a lifetime." said Leah.  
>"I know, but I have one more thing to make it so much better."<br>"What would that be?"  
>"Watch."<p>

The sun had begun to rise over the Valley, bathing everything in its path in pure sunlight. The snow behind them had begun to blow into the wind, making the very same event that I and Sarah were seeing. The two sat down on the edge of the cliff, their tails wrapped around each other. And for a moment, the entire world was a peace. The four of us stayed like that for the rest of the morning. We all headed back to the barracks when we heard the gong.  
>"Sorry we're late Master Shifu." Sarah said.<p>

"We were all just out for an early morning stroll." I responded.  
>"It's okay, you're not in trouble. I was just making sure that you four were ready. Today is the day you run the course, remember?"<br>"We know, and we're all ready." said Spencer.

"Yeah, hit us with your best shot." agreed Leah.

"I have every intention of doing that. The course I'm going to throw at you is going to test every ounce of you strength, speed and abilities."  
>We all let in a huge gulp, wondering what was going to be thrown at us today.<br>"Now, I still have to make preparations with Master Ox. You four have five hours to do anything to prepare."

We each headed back to our rooms, wondering what we should do to prepare. Then, I decided to call a meeting .

"Guys, I think we need to discuss this together. We're all in this, so I think that we all need to put our input into this."  
>Everyone came into my room, wondering still what the course was going to be like.<p>

"Alright, we need to think of what the course could be like." I said.

"Well, I don't think that the course is going to involve any obstacle where we would have to use our powers, so I think we can stop worrying about that." said Spencer.

"That's true. But we need to know what kind of challenges are going to be ahead of us."  
>"Well, we each, aside from Spencer and Leah, have each trained in a different style of kung fu. So, it would be logical to say that there are going to be obstacles that are going to test what we have each learned in our styles."<br>"Sarah's right, but you three are forgetting one thing."  
>"What's that, Leah?"<br>"We're the Elemental _Dragons_, with extra emphasis on the Dragons."  
>"Leah's right! We're a team, and if anything is going to be tested, it's going to be how well we work together." said Spencer.<br>"Well, I think that we can all handle the individual courses respectively, but what happens when we get to the part where we all have to work together?"  
>"I don't know, but…"<br>"Ryan, Sarah, Spencer, Leah! We need your help!"  
>"What is it Tigress?"<br>"It's not good. A Peng is attacking the Valley of Peace!"  
>"A what?" asked Leah.<br>"The Chinese version of a Roc, a monstrous bird capable of destroying cities at will!" explained Spencer.

"Quick! Get outside! We need your help taking this thing down!"

"We're on it!" I said as the four of us sprinted out the door.

"Well team, looks like this is our practice run."  
>"Who died and made you leader?" asked Leah.<br>"What?"  
>"Just kidding. If anyone's going to lead, it should be you. You're the strongest out of us, and besides, you seem to be good with strategies."<br>"Thanks Leah. Now quick, to the entrance of the Jade Palace!"  
>We rushed outside, and when we saw the Peng, we all stood there speechless.<p>

"What… what is that?" asked Sarah.

"That… is the Peng."  
>The bird that we were looking at was immense. It's wingspan was the size of the Golden Gate Bridge, and it's body length was at least taller than the Eiffel Tower. Jet black feathers covered it's body, and it's eyes were bright yellow. It flew at least 10,000 feet above the Valley, so we needed to get up there, and fast.<p>

"Leah, do you think that you can get us up there?" I asked

"I don't know, but I'll try."

"Then I have an idea. Leah, try to obscure it's vision with the clouds. Spencer, once it's vision has been blocked, send at least ten pillars into its wings. Sarah, you going to come up with me and freeze it. Spencer, Leah, when you see Sarah begin to wrap the Peng in water, that's your cue to come and join us, got it?"  
>"We got it!" the other three agreed.<br>"Good. Now, begin the assault!"  
>Leah began to swirl the clouds around the Peng, making it impossible to see in any direction more than three feet. Then, Spencer sent ten steel-hard pillars into the Peng's body, trapping it in the middle of the air. Sarah and I then began to race up the pillars, where Sarah jumped onto the Peng's back and began to freeze its wings solid.<p>

"Come on, Leah. Let's go."  
>Leah and Spencer had begun to sprint up the pillars, when Sarah's ice had begun to break.<p>

"Spencer, hold on tight!"  
>"Why?"<p>

Leah thrust a strong current of air, sending her and Spencer onto the back of the Peng just as the pillars fell.

"What do we do now?" asked Spencer.

"I'm going to try to direct toward the mountains! Sarah, Leah, make sure you keep its vision obscured when I do! Spencer, when it's close enough, I want you to break its wings! Got it?"

"Got it!"

I whipped out some reigns of flame, trying to direct the gigantic bird towards the rocks.

"Sarah! Hit the left wing with some water!"  
>"On it!"<br>Sarah sent a jet of water so powerful it could've made a crater, sending the Peng hurtling towards the mountain.  
>"Spencer now!"<br>Spencer sent five more pillars into the wing of the beast, impaling the wing while breaking the bones.

The bird began to fall, and I jumped into the air, ready with a ball of a blazing inferno.

"Leah, Sarah, time to carve the turkey!"  
>Sarah and Leah jumped into the air with me, sending ice blades and waves of wind so sharp it could cut through solid diamond. I finally sent my ball of fire hurtling toward the beast, with Spencer still on it.<p>

"Spencer, jump!"  
>Spencer let go of the bird, leaving a wall the size of the Valley itself behind. The flames hit the remains of the bird, burning it all into ash. Spencer released the wall over the Valley, but one problem still remained.<p>

"Leah! Get the air currents to direct us over back to the Palace!"  
>"On it!"<p>

Leah began to work her magic as she made the winds send us over back to the entrance to the Jade Palace, setting us down gently at the top of the staircase.  
>"That, was, AWSOME!" exclaimed Po, who was waiting at the entrance for us.<p>

"Oh, hey Po. How's it going?"  
>"Oh, I was just about to make some lunch."<br>*Growl*  
>"And it seems like I'm not the only one who's hungry!"<br>"Ryan! What was that?" asked Leah, letting out a small laugh.  
>"I think it was my stomach!"<br>*Growl*  
>"Looks like Ryan isn't the only one who wants something to eat!" said Sarah.<p>

"Well, here's a ticket to my dad's noodle shop. Just tell him 'Po sent us'."

"Thanks Po."  
>"Good luck today!" said Po as we raced down the stairs.<p>

"Thanks Po!"

We had finally arrived at "Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu", and we were looking for Mr. Ping. Finally, we saw a duck with a noodle hat at the back of the restaurant. The four of us walked up to the counter, ready to order.

"Hello, welcome to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. May I take your order?"

'May it take your order; signature question of any restaurant, in any time period, in any dimension.' I thought.

"Good morning Mr. Ping. Your son Po sent us." I said, handing the duck the slip of paper that Po had given us earlier.

"Ah! It's always nice to see friends of Po! Please, help yourselves to anything on the menu. It's my treat!"  
>We all scanned the menu before making our decisions. I went first.<p>

"I'll take a bowl of your Secret Ingredient Soup, with a nice warm cup of tea."  
>"I'll take a bowl of bean buns, with some tofu on the side." said Sarah.<br>"I'll have a nice bowl of dumplings, please." requested Spencer.

"Will that be small, medium, large or Dragon Warrior size?" asked Mr. Ping.

"A large bowl will do just fine."

"And I'll take a bowl of your Fireball Dragon soup. I like my food spicy!"

"Okay! I'll have your food out in just a few minutes."

We took a table in the center of the shop, but people began to stare at us.

"Hey, those are the guys that stopped that giant bird!" said a pig at the table across from us.

"Wow. Those guys must be amazing!" said the rabbit sitting next to him.

"Aren't we the overnight sensation." said Leah.

"I know, but frankly, I don't really want the famous life. Too many things to do, people to see, places to go. My life would be a wreck!" said Sarah.  
>"Here you go, you four! I hope you enjoy!" said Mr. Ping.<p>

"Thank you, and here." I said handing him a one-hundred dollar bill.

"Wha? What's this for?"  
>"A thank you for your generosity."<br>"Well, your very welcome, and consider the rest of your meals free!"

"Wha… thank you Mr. Ping!" I said.

"It's the least I could do! You stopped that giant bird attacking the Valley!"

"Nah, it's just what we do." said Leah, trying to be modest.  
>We all went to eating our meals, and it was well enjoyed by all of us.<p>

"Ah! That was so good!" exclaimed Spencer.  
>"Man, no wonder Po is such a good cook! His dad must be the best in the Valley!" said Sarah.<p>

"I take it that you enjoyed your meal?" asked Mr. Ping.

"We did. Thank you again for your generosity." I said.

"Your very welcome. I'll just take these bowls out of you way."  
>We all left the noodle shop with full stomachs and a smile on each of our faces. We still had about two hours left until we had to run the course, so we each left for different areas of the Valley. Spencer had gone back to the Cave of Tears to meditate. Sarah went to the hot spring to relax. Leah left to go frolic in the snow on the mountain behind the Palace. As for me, I went to Diamond Flower Hill, playing with some flames in my hands. I began to send them out into the air watching them disperse into the sun.<p>

"I wonder…"

I began to think if I could form a telepathic bond with everyone else. I sat up, and began to meditate for the first time in a while.

*Subconscious*  
>I had awaken in a field like the one I was in, and I began to look for everyone else. Suddenly, I saw Spencer in the distance.<p>

"Spencer!"  
>I ran up to him, trying to get his attention.<p>

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing! Dude, we're talking telepathically!"

"This is so cool! We have to get Sarah and Leah in on this!"  
>"I know! The subconscious world seems to be a lot like the world that we started meditating in, so maybe if we can find Sarah and Leah here, we can contact them in the real world."<br>"That makes sense. I going to go to the mountain where Leah should be."  
>"Okay, I'll go get Sarah from Viper's hot spring."<p>

I rushed back toward the Jade Palace, and everything was exactly like it was back in the real world. I flipped the switch that opened the staircase in Viper's room. I wandered down to the spring where I saw Sarah, exactly where she said she would be.

"Sarah? Are you there?"

*Real World*

"Ryan? Is that you? Where are you?"

"_I'm in your mind. I need you to start meditating if you want to meet me"_

"Um… okay."

Sarah got into Lotus Position and closed her eyes, entering her sub-conscious almost instantly.

*Sub-conscious world*  
>"Wow! I can't believe this. So wait, does that mean we can talk to each other with our minds now?" asked Sarah.<p>

"Yep, and Spencer's going to Leah so she can get in on this too!"  
>"Cool! Where are they going to meet us?"<br>"Back at the cliff with the Diamond Flowers. Come on!"

We both rushed out of Viper's room, heading back to the cliff where the four of us would meet.

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer was rushing up the mountain, trying to find where Leah was. Suddenly, he saw Leah, already in the subconscious world.

"Leah!"  
>"Spencer? How did you get here? Oh, wait, that's right, you're meditating back at the cave. So, is this the subconscious world?"<br>"Yep, and now, the four of us have a telepathic bond!"

"That is so cool! Where are we meeting Ryan and Sarah?"  
>"Back at this hill close to the Palace. Follow me!"<p>

Spencer and Leah began to sprint down the mountain on all fours, quickly getting to the cliff just as Sarah and I had got there.

**Ryan's POV**

"Guys this is so cool! We can all talk to each other with our minds!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! What are we going to do with this newfound ability?" asked Sarah.

"Simple: we us this during our course run." answered Leah.

"Leah! Isn't that cheating?" protested Sarah.

"No. Shifu said that the course was going to strain our strength, speed, and abilities. This is just another ability!"  
>"Well when you put it like that, it actually makes sense."<br>"Then it's settled. We'll use this ability when we make it to the area where we will all supposedly have to work together. Until then, let's go back to everything we were doing."

"Right!"

We all (except Spencer) faded out of the subconscious world, going back to our activities.

*Real world*  
>I had gone back to the real world, when I decided to go see Sarah in Viper's hidden spring. I made my way to the barracks, making sure no one would see me. I opened Viper's room door, and flipped the switch opening the hidden stairway, closing the door behind me. It was, again, really hot in the spring, so I laid my shirt next to the entrance and joined Sarah.<p>

"*Purr* Hello, my little hearth blaze." said Sarah.

"And hello to you too, my cascading waterfall."  
>"What made you decide to come here?"<br>"I just thought I would be nice to spend the last few moments before the test with the girl of my dreams."  
>"*Purr* Sounds like a plan to me." responded Sarah, resting her head on my shoulder.<p>

We both sat the remaining hour, both of us relaxing in the warmth of each other.

*Bwang! Bwang!*  
>"We'd better get going, Sarah. The test will begin any minute now."<p>

"Yeah. See you at the arena."

"_Hey, Spencer. You coming to the arena?"_

"_Yeah, Leah and I are heading over there now."  
><em>In a few minutes, we all arrived at the arena, and were stunned at the course that had been displayed before us. It was a four lane obstacle course, with different obstacles for each of us. For my course, I was faced with fourteen swing clubs and three pendulums, followed by animated wooden warriors with multiple weapons. It ended with a wall of what seemed like pure steel, thinking that it was going to be a test of strength. Sarah's test looked all but easy. There was a gigantic Fiery Field in front of her, with five different clubs to add onto it. The second obstacle was a wooden warrior the size of a gorilla, throwing incredibly rapid punches. The third obstacle was actually one where Sarah's knowledge of nerve points would be tested. It was a wall filled with ropes, and each certain ropes were in brittle areas of the door. It would take a lot of judgment for someone to break through it in a fast amount of time. Spencer's test seemed born for Crane. The beginning was mounted with multiple crossbows that fired arrows at random intervals. The next part was a conveyer belt with a smaller version of the Jade Tortoise held by a rope above it. On the sides, there were more crossbows with pressure activated releases. The final area of Spencer's course had the Thousand Tongues of Fire ready and waiting for him. Leah's was similar, but difficult nonetheless. It started with different spinning platforms, each set ten feet in the air. They each seemed to drop at different intervals, in an attempt to knock anyone off. The next part was a series of entangled ropes, each connected to a crossbow trigger. It was probably designed as a multi-purpose obstacle to test her reaction and agility. The final obstacle was also the Thousand Tongues of Fire.

"Hello your four. I take it that you have already begun to take in the magnitude of the challenge ahead of you." said Shifu.

"We can take it, right guys?" I said.

"We've fought and beaten the Furious Five. This is nothing!" said Sarah.

"I've seen scarier faces at convince stores." agreed Spencer.

"We took down a bird the size of the Valley this morning, and you're wondering if we're scared of this?" questioned Leah.

"Very well then. If the four of you are able to clear the course and one final obstacle, your tutelage under the Furious Five will be complete. However, that does not mean that your training as _Elemental Dragons_ will be complete. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes Master Shifu." we all replied.<p>

"Good. Take your positions!"

The four of us each stood at the beginning of the biggest test of our lives, ready to face it head-on. For a brief moment, the entire world fell silent, waiting to see what the four of us had learned.

"Begin!"

With that single word, the four of us were off. I began the course with increased senses, destroying the first five clubs on contact. I came to the sixth club, where the first pendulum was waiting. I sliced the chain with my claws and flung the club into the pendulum blade, grabbing a fragment as it fell. I threw the shard as it cut through the next four clubs, smashing three as the fell, pick up the last and destroying the second pendulum with it. I made my way to the final four clubs and the last pendulum, when they all began to swing much faster than before. I smashed the first club, grabbing the chain and whipping it into the next one. Then, I broke through the next two with an incredibly powerful flying kick, sliding under the last pendulum and smashing it as I came out from under it. I moved onto the wooden warriors, who each were animated to have the skills of a master. The first one, with a sword in hand, rushed up to me, swinging the blade wildly. I eventually found an opening, taking out it's arm and stealing it's sword. I shattered the rest of it, rushing toward the second warrior. It was equipped with a dagger, and it was FAST! I was barely able to block its swings before I diced it into a million pieces. The final warrior was equipped with a hammer, and I simply smashed it's head in and threw it into the wall. I approached the steel wall, and did what I had done every other time I needed power. I simply began to breathe. My eyes began to fill up with fire again, as the arrowhead on my head began to glow white again. I backed my hand for a full-force palm strike, but what I did next shocked Shifu. When I struck the steel wall, a gigantic series of cracks suddenly appeared all over the wall, making it crumble I the next second. I walked over the rubble and waited for the next challenge.

**Sarah's Course**

Sarah ran into the field, dodging burst after burst of fire, destroy the first club with a single punch. She continued to rush forward, destroying the second and third clubs, when a loud whirring began to fill her ears.

'Darn it! Not again.' Sarah thought to herself.

A full field blaze was coming, and Sarah did the only thing she could do. She sliced the chain to the club and stood on it, blocking the flames where the club sat. She then rushed toward the wooden gorilla, knowing that she would have to be fast to take it out. She rapidly dodged the punches that the wooden figure threw, striking one of its arms to handicap it. She then jumped into a tornado kick, decapitating the gorilla instantly. She rushed toward the door for here final challenge. She studied the door, wondering where she should strike to take it down. Then, the answer popped into her head.

'It's a trick! The weakest point is…"

In that instant she struck the center of the door, making it crumble into dust.

'Incredible! Her intuition serves her well.' thought Shifu.

Sarah stepped over to the center of the arena with me and waited for the final challenge.

**Spencer's Course**

Spencer ran toward the crossbow, ready to face anything this course threw at him. The crossbows stated by firing all at once, but Spencer had suspected something like this. Spencer just jumped high into the air just before all the arrows hit him, rushing forward. The arrows continued to fire at him, and Spencer simply broke or dodged every one of them. He reached the conveyer belt, wondering how he was going to get the Jade Tortoise down. Then, Spencer rushed back to the towers that the crossbows had been mounted on, leaping off one of them and slicing the rope with his wolf-claws. He then jumped onto the Tortoise, continually blocking the arrows that were fired at him. When he reached the Thousand Tongues of Fire, he knew that he was about to pull of the most amazing series of aerial movements EVER. When the Tongues were unleashed, Spencer began by going into a head-spinning movement, followed by a flip into a knee-slide. He then jumped into the air, followed by some of the Tongues. Spencer then spun as he went down, making the rockets collide into each other. Spencer finally moved into position, and with one swift drop kick, destroyed the Thousand Tongues of Fire, joining me and Sarah at the center.

**Leah's course**

The beginning of Leah's course was easier than expected. Leah continued to jump from platform to platform, finally jumping down to the maze of ropes before her. Leah began her entrance by doing a side-spin into it, jumping through the next few ropes in a dive. She then sliced a few ropes, blocking the arrows that came at her. She finally finished the maze of ropes with another signature knee-slide, finding herself at the Thousand Tongues of Fire. When the rockets were unleashed, she began by going into another side-spin. She went into a sweep kick, back-flipping over the next few rockets. She then dove through a circle that eight had created, spinning on her hands to the avoid the next series. When she was close enough, Leah thrust herself through the center of the machine, breaking it in a fiery explosion. She then joined the rest of us as we all waited for the final obstacle.

"Well done you four. However, the greatest challenge is yet to come." said Shifu.

Suddenly, an even larger version of the Iron Ox was dropped before us. This version had three heads, fifteen arms, thirty hands, and an ax for each!

'_Guys, remember, if we face this, we face this as a team. You ready?'_

'_I wouldn't anything without you guys! Just say the word, and I'll do it.' _responded.

'_I'm pretty sure you already know my answer, Ryan.' _ agreed Sarah.

'_If we're all in this, let's get it on!' _ said Leah, eagerly wanting to take down the behemoth in front of us.

'_Then let's do this! Charge!'_

We each charged toward the Ox, it's blades swinging in every direction imaginable.

'_Sarah, strike some of its hands where the grip is loose! You may be able to take its arms out that way!' _

'_On it!'_

Sarah rushed for the hands on the right side, striking the thumb and index finger. The axes that the machine was holding onto were the released into the air, chopping of its arms at the blades came down.

'_Excellent! Leah, distract it while Spence and I go for the head!'_

'_See if you can take out some more arms while you're at it!' _requested Spencer.

'_You got it!'_

Leah rushed over to the left side of the Ox, distracting it with fluid and graceful motions, having slice off its own arms in an attempt to take Leah out.

'_Ryan, Spencer! Take it out now!'_

Spencer and I rushed to the head, Spencer plucking it right of the body's shoulders. I destroyed the beast with a drop kick from ten feet in the air, cracking the ground as I went down. We all stood before the rubble that remained of the machine, amazed at our victory. Shifu began to walk up to us, letting out a few small claps as he got closer.

"Well done you four. You have each proven to me that you can all carry your own weight and work as a team efficiently. I am proud to say that you have each passed!"

"Thank you, Master Shifu." said Sarah, as we each bowed back in respect.

"But let's not forget our masters. They deserve as much credit as we do. Without them, we wouldn't know half the stuff we were able to pull off today!" said Spencer.

"Spencer's right. I say we all go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop tonight to celebrate! It's my treat!" I suggested.

Everyone let out a cheer of agreement at the suggestion, letting me think that this was going to be a very good night. After a few hours of getting ready, the eleven of us began to leave the Jade Palace, when I saw Tai Lung sitting on the bleachers alone. I went over to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Tai Lung? You okay?"  
>"Huh? Oh… hi Ryan. I'm fine."<br>"Your face begs to differ. Come on! Come dine with us. You need some happy time after everything you've been through."  
>"Thanks, but I don't deserve it. Not after everything that I've done to this Valley."<p>

"Tai Lung, there's a thing we do back in my world. It's called 'forgive and forget'. How do you expect for everyone else to forgive you, when you can't even forgive yourself?"

Tai Lung sat there, amazed by what he had just heard.

"Then… race you to the noodle shop!"

With that, Tai Lung and I raced down the Palace steps, catching up with everyone else in minutes.

"Hey you two! What took ya?" asked Leah.

"I just thought Tai Lung would like to join us, that's all." I responded.

The twelve of us went down to the noodle shop, and greeted Mr. Ping with warm smiles.

"Ah! Hello everybody! Tai Lung! So nice of you to join us tonight!"

"You… you aren't mad at me? After everything I did?"

"That's in the past! Now come, enjoy a nice bowl of soup!"

We all took our seats at the largest table there, each of us ordering a nice hot bowl of Secret Ingredient Soup. We all chatted it up while we ate, telling jokes and stories of past adventures and events. At the end of the night, we all retired to our rooms, knowing that everything from here on in would be all but easy.

*Deep inside Mt. Fuji*

"**Now, you three have been created to follow my orders, under the order of your leader. You will train how I tell you, do what I do when I tell you, and you will help me destroy the worms of Dragons! Do you understand?" said the darker version of myself.**

"**Yes, master. We will rip them to shreds!" responded the copies of everyone else.**

"**Now… go get me Shifu"**

With that, the other three shadows dashed off to the Jade Palace, their dark eyes on the prize.

This isn't good! It looks like the shadows are beginning to amass! And is Shifu becoming a surrogate father to Ryan? Maybe… leave your reviews! The idea for the telepathic bond comes from the story of the Eye of the Dragon series written by FFcrazy15, so the credit properly goes to him.


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Level

Chapter 11: The Next Level

There may be more extensive violence, so if you're a pacifist… DEAL WITH IT!

*Bwang!*  
>"Good morning… master?"<p>

For the first time in the history of the Jade Palace, Shifu wasn't at the student barracks with everyone else.

"Where's Shifu?" asked Monkey.

"I don't know. This is odd…" said Viper.

"_Guys, what the heck is wrong with this picture?" _I began to communicate.

"_Shifu isn't here." responded Spencer._

"_Right, and if Shifu isn't here…"_

"_Then he's out on a mission. But, we didn't get any word of trouble that was Shifu-leveled." Answered Leah._

"_Correct. So if Shifu isn't here, and he isn't out on a mission…"_

"Shifu's been kidnapped!" yelled Sarah.

"What?" exclaimed Crane. "Impossible!"

"No… there is still one person that could be able to kidnap him." said Tigress.

"Who? Who would have the gal, and the skill to kidnap the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace?" asked Po.

"Me." I said.

"Ryan… you can't be serious…" said Crane.

"He is, but the Ryan we know isn't the real kidnapper." responded Tigress.  
>"Then that means…"<p>

"It's the dark version of me. He knows all my skill, has all my powers and is the only one capable of successfully capturing Shifu."

"Well this is great! We have a suspect, but we have no leads, no evidence and no idea where the heck they could be!" said Mantis.

"Maybe not…" Sarah said.  
>"What?"<br>"Ryan, what about homing in on Shifu from the subconscious world?" suggested Sarah.

"Hmm… that could work. I can't make any promises, but if I can just get a lock on Shifu's mind, then maybe I can use that to track him."

I sat in the middle of the hallway, closing my eyes and drifting into the subconscious world.  
>*Mind*<p>

"Hm… now if I can just find Shifu in here. No doubt his captors have probably knocked him out, so if I can just contact him here…"  
><em>"Shifu? Shifu, can you hear me?"<em>

"_Ryan? What are you doing here? More importantly, where is _here?"

"_This is the subconscious world. You must have been knocked out. Have you been kidnap?"  
>"Yes. I have been kidnapped by the dark version of yourself, but I must warn you; there is more to the story then I can tell you."<br>_"Hey! Shifu! Wake up!"  
><em>"Quick! Tell me where you are!"<em>

"_I'm at an underground base in the Himalayas. Hurry, get help!"_

With that, I faded back into the real world.

*Real World*  
>"Ryan? Did you find out anything?" asked Tigress.<p>

"Yeah, and I don't think you're going to like where Shifu's being held prisoner."  
>"Where is he?" asked Po.<p>

"The Himalayas, in an underground cavern."  
>"Oh, that isn't good. The journey itself is a week long, provided we don't get ambushed. Then, we have to find out where in the caverns they're holding Shifu." said Mantis.<p>

"Well, I'm going. Master Shifu is just as important to me as he is to the rest of you. You can choose to follow me if you want, but I'm leaving." I said, grabbing my sword from my bedside.

Sarah stepped up behind me, her Sais in hand for the first time in a while.

"I'm going too. Shifu allowed me into the Palace; that enough is a good reason."

Spencer and Leah began to walk up to me to, ready with their weapons as well.

"If you two go, we go." said Leah.

Before the four of us left though, the rest of the Furious Five, Po, and surprisingly, Tai Lung came behind us.

"We all know that the journey will be long and hard, but I know we can make it." said Tigress.

"Shifu is my father… I have to save him. I have to repay what I did to him, and this is my chance." said Tai Lung.

Agreed, we all left the Jade Palace, heading south to the Himalayas. We made it through the first two days without a hitch, but when we entered a certain little town, thing started to get a little dodgy. The area was covered with a dense fog, making it very difficult to see. From what entered our vision, the homes seemed ruined and abandoned.

"Guys, I do not like the look of this place" said Mantis.

We proceeded with extra caution, as I kept on hand on the hilt of my sword. Suddenly, an entire battalion, at least one hundred men, appeared out of the fog.

"State your business!" asked the largest one.

"We are on a journey to the Himalayas. We are simply passing through." I said.

"Wait… that sword…" said the leader to himself. "Attack!"

Suddenly, the entire battalion was upon us. I unsheathed my sword, taking out the first five warriors that flew at me. I began to slice and dice up the rest, leaving a trail of blood behind me. Spencer and Leah simply began to knock the crap out of their opponents, crippling them severely. Sarah began to skewer her assailants one after the other, her Sais tipped with the red life-force. Everyone else, being without weapons, simply began to knock the stuffing out of the amateurs, sending their unconscious bodies into the village. I finally reached the leader, pinning him to the ground with the tip of my sword at his neck.

"Now, before I end your miserable life, who sent you?"

"Someone made of pure darkness; someone much stronger than me."

I pierced the neck of the leader, leaving his dead body lying near the tree I pinned him to.

"It seems that the dark version of me already knows of our plans. We have to keep moving."

We began to rush forward again, making it about halfway to the mountains by nightfall. We all set up camp, each of us packing a tent. I stayed awake for a while, wondering about what Shifu had told me yesterday morning.

'Does one of us really have to be sealed with the abomination that we'll face? What should I do?'

"Find an answer." said an unknown voice.

The flaps to my tent opened up, revealing the ghost of Master Oogway. I immediately got up on my knees, bowing in respect to the deceased master.

"Rise young one. You have shown much respect to the dead already."  
>"Master Oogway, what shall I do? What shall I do when the time comes for the sealing?"<br>"Every answer goes to one question, but every question has infinite answers. Remember this, child, and you will find what you seek."

Master Oogway then disappeared from the tent, sending peach blossom petals out the flaps. Sarah was walking over to my tent when she saw the petals. She decided to take a little visit.

"Ryan? You okay?"  
>"Yeah. I was… just talking to a friend."<br>"What'd he say?"  
>"He just gave me the advice I was looking for."<br>"Oh… well good."  
>We both sat there for a while, but then and idea popped into my head.<p>

"Hey Sarah, how about you and I sleep under the stars tonight, like we did when I was conflicted with those nightmares?"  
>"That… that sounds wonderful, Ryan."<p>

We both picked up our mats and blankets as we headed out to the field where we had set up camp. We both set them in a giant bed in the grass, wrapping each other in our arms.

I let out a small purr as we both fell asleep, holding each other tightly, letting our worries flow away.

*Base at Himalayas*

"**Sir, the battalion at the village was beaten." said the copy of Sarah.**

"**Beaten! They were demolished! I told they didn't stand a chance!" replied Leah's copy.**

"**Silence, Ha-el! Nayr must give orders for the current situation!"  
>"Thank you, Recneps. I will be sure to not punish you later. As for the current situation, we will wait for the eleven of them to come to us. We will strike then. Dismissed!"<br>The three shadows left the room, leaving Nayr (my copy) to talk to Shifu.  
>"Now, tell me Shifu, what does Ryan have to do with the Heart of the Phoenix?"<strong>

*The next morning*

I gotten up early in the morning, seeing Sarah over by a cliff next to our campsite. I decided to wander over to her, seeing as something may have been troubling her.

"Sarah? Is everything all right?"  
>"Yeah. I'm just worried about Shifu, that's all."<br>"Don't worry. If anything, the copy of me needs him alive, otherwise he won't have any bait. I suspect that he will have a trap waiting for us when we get there, so we must stay focused, and never give in, no matter how bleak the situation at hand may be. Remember, there's no such thing as a no-win scenario."  
>"You stole that from Star Trek." said Sarah.<p>

"Maybe, but it made you feel better didn't it?" I said, making Sarah blush lightly.

We both made our way back to our tents, packing them back up before doing a little Tai Chi before everyone else woke up. Tigress was the first to emerge from the tents, letting out a large yawn as she approached us.

"I see you two are ready to go. Did you enjoy your early morning alone time?"

"Yes, Tigress. I say we enjoyed it fairly well." I said, looking into Sarah's deep brown eyes.

"Very well. I'll wake the others; we leave in thirty minutes."

While Tigress woke everyone else up, I continued to practice some of my forms, followed by some weapon practice with Sarah.

"We're ready to go." said Tigress.

"Okay. Let's get moving."

The group went on like this for the next four days until we reached the base of the Himalayas.

"So… how do we get in?" asked Mantis.

Spencer then opened up a hole in the earth, revealing a tunnel underground as we all jumped in.

"Okay guys, we need to be careful. They probably have plenty of taps lying in wait for us." I said.

"**Right you are my dear adversary. Why don't you see for yourself?" said a voice from nowhere.**

Suddenly, a gigantic wall erupted behind us, ramming into us and sending us into three different groups into three different tunnels. I had gotten shoved in with Tai Lung and Sarah. Tigress, Crane, Leah and Mantis got shoved into the second tunnel, while Monkey, Viper, Spencer and Po got stuck in the last one. Before we could do anything, another wall came up behind us, and it was a wall that neither Spencer, nor I could break. We were stuck.

**My Tunnel**

Tai Lung, Sarah and I walked down the first tunnel, not knowing where we were or where we were going.

"Ryan, where do you think the tunnel leads to?" asked Sarah.

"I we're lucky, it'll meet up with everyone else. Let's just keep moving."

About halfway down the tunnel, a dark figure with piercing amethyst eyes stood before us. It took the form of an artic fox, so I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Who… who are you?" asked Sarah.

"I am Ha-el; the dark and much better version of the one you call 'Leah'. I have come to make sure that Shifu doesn't make it out of this cave, and to make sure that the last line of defense in this Valley is defeated."  
>"Guys, get ready. We're in for a difficult fight." said Tai Lung.<p>

"What makes you say it's going to be difficult?" I asked.

"Watch."

Ha-el began to make the ground shake, making dark mist flow off her body. Suddenly, she made two copies of herself, one with a sword and one with Sais.

"Now, I will leave you to choose your opponents."

"I'll take the one with the katana." I said.

"I'll take the one with the Sais." Sarah replied.

"Good. I like a challenge." said Tai Lung.  
>"Attack!"<p>

I rushed for the sword-bearing shadow. It swung at me with amazing speed, as I only had a brief second to block. I swung for it again and again, going into a sweep kick, knocking the shadow on its back. It got up again before I could kill it, rushing at me with its sword like a javelin. I dodged the rush, giving the shadow a body shot before decapitating it, making disperse into the air. Sarah went for her assailant handling her Sais in backhand form, slashing at the shadow, throwing a punch or kick to try to knock her back. Finally, Sarah saw an opening, piercing the shadow where the heart would've been. The shadow dispersed into the air, as Tai Lung rushed toward Ha-el. Tai Lung was more than a match for her, as he simply hit her with a palm strike to her rib cage, sending her into the wall. He proceeded to end it by kicking her face in, but she faded into the shadows before she could.

"Damn it! I almost had her."

"Don't worry Tai Lung. You'll get your chance." I reassured.

We began to run back down the hallways, when Sarah asked a question I never thought of.

"Tai Lung, what did it feel like? The Wuxi Finger Hold?"

Tai Lung stopped in his tracks, as we wondered what would happen.

"Sit down. There's a story I have to tell you two ."

"Um… okay." I said.

We all sat before each other, wondering what Tai Lung was going to say.

"To be truthful, the day Po defeated me… was the best day in my life."  
>"What?"<br>"It was the day I had felt something I had never felt before. That was the day I felt… remorse. The Wuxi Finger Hold is a judging move. It kind of has a mind of its own. It left me alive, because it still saw good in me. From that day on, I promised myself to right the wrongs I had committed, especially to Shifu."

"Well… thank you Tai Lung." I said.  
>"For what?"<br>"For joining us on this journey. I've never met another person with a drive for justice as great as yours."  
>"Thank… thank you Ryan."<br>"Now, let's get moving. We don't know who could pop out of these walls."

We began to sprint back down the hallway, ready to face anything else that came our way.

**Leah's tunnel**

"Come on! We have to keep moving. We're dead meat if we get trapped here."  
><strong>"Oh right you are my dear." said another shadow with a set of jet black eyes.<strong>

"Who are you?" demanded Leah.

"**I am Haras, the dark doppelganger of Sarah."**

"So, you've made copies of us, have you?" replied Leah.

"**Yes. The little trio of the tiger and the two snow leopards has already sent your double packing, but I will be much more of a challenge."**

Chains suddenly burst out of the wall, chaining Tigress, Mantis and Crane to the walls.

"**If we fight, we fight with honor. One on one, you and me." Said Haras, taking out a pair of jet black Sais.**

"Very well; it's your funeral." said Leah, taking out her nunchucks.

Haras was the first to lunge, with Leah constantly dodging with graceful movements. Leah continued to avoid the Sais, striking Haras in the knees, crippling her bit by bit. Suddenly, Haras threw one of her Sais, pinning Leah to the wall by her shirt. Haras rushed forward to finish the fight, but Leah deflected the Sai with a roundhouse kick, using her free hand to grab hold of the Sai and stab the shadow in the gut. Before Leah could finish the fight, however, Haras fell into the floor, taking her Sais with her. The chains also disappeared with Haras, letting the other three go.

"Excellent job Sarah. You're becoming better by the minute." said Crane.

"Crane, now's not the time for battle advice. We have to keep moving." said Tigress.

The four of them continued to run down the hallway, wondering how everyone else was doing.

**Spencer's Tunnel**

"Come on guys! We have to keep moving!" said Spencer.

Monkey, Viper, Po and Spencer suddenly stopped in their tracks, where yet another shadowy with sickly, poison green eyes.

"I know who you are." said Spencer.

"**Then who am I, oh wise one?" mocked the figure.**

"You're my doppelganger, created by your master to defeat me." replied Spencer.

"**Your intuition serves you well. I am Recneps, the copy of you, Spencer. But I am not the only copy of someone in your family."**

Suddenly, another figure erupted from the ground, taking the form of a hyena.

"**Hello, brother." said the other figure.  
><strong>"Nathan? It can't be you?"

"**That's because I'm Nahtan, the copy of your brother."**

"You dare insult my brother by making a copy of him? You are so dead."

"**Then fight me, and your brother. Just you; if your friends try to interfere, I can make sure that they don't interfere."**

"Guys, this is my fight. Do what he says."  
>Everybody else backed up, letting Spencer taking on the fight he was challenged with. Spencer got out his iron wood staff and did the easiest thing possible; he sent a pillar to crush the copy of his brother. Then, Recneps took out a metal spear, ready to ram it through Spencer. Spencer rushed toward his copy, battering him with all manner of strikes, finally breaking his spear. He then kicked the spear up, sending it toward his copy, but, again, before the final blow could be dealt, the copy fell into the floor.<p>

"Let's keep going. Maybe the others are up ahead." Spencer said.

The three groups continued to rush through the tunnels when they all converged at a single room.

"Guys! You're okay!" I said, running up to hug Spencer.

"Yeah, we're just fine. We just got a little 'sidetracked'." said Leah.

We all noticed a door at the end of the hallway, knowing that Shifu was behind it.

"My copy is probably behind that door, so be prepared for a fight" I said, unsheathing my sword, as the others did the same with their weapons.

We all burst through the door, and noticed that the only person in the room was Shifu.

"Ryan! Quickly, unchain me before the trap goes off!"  
>"What trap?"<p>

The entire base began to shake, as bits and pieces of the ceiling began to fall. I slashed the chains holding Shifu as Spencer opened up a way out of the base in the ceiling. We were barely able to get out before the entire base collapsed.

"Well, at least that nightmare's over." Leah said.  
>"You all came for me? Is that… Tai Lung?"<p>

Tai Lung slowly walked over to Shifu, falling to his knees with a small tear falling from his face.

"Father… this is my apology for everything that I have done…"  
>Shifu ran up to Tai Lung, embracing him in his arms.<p>

"There will never be need for an apology, for I will always love you. Every person makes mistakes, but you will never make a mistake that will make me love you any less than I do know." said Shifu, more tears running from his eyes.

"Father… thank you. I don't deserve any of this, but you have shown me love that no other person has shown me before. I… I love you too dad."

Shifu then backed away, and began to lead the way back home.

*Mt. Fuji*

"**You insolent fool! You almost cost your team their lives!" said the leader of the copies.**

"**Maybe, but we did get information regarding the strengths and weaknesses of the team." said Nayr.**

"**Hmmm… that just saved your hide from obliteration. Keep training your team; the next time you are defeated will be the last day you see…"  
>"Yes master."<strong>

Sorry for making this chapter shorter than usual. I just have better content I want to save. As usual, leave your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12: Elements Collide

Chapter 12: Elements Collide

I had awakened early in the morning again. (I went to sleep at four o'clock last night.) I had noticed that the moon was still up in the sky.

'It must be the middle of the night! Well, guess that's the price for going to sleep early.' I thought.

I decided to go to Diamond Flower Hill, making sure that I was far enough to not damage the flowers with what I was about to do. I began to practice my forms, series of flames being dispersed into the night.

"Ryan? What are you doing?" asked a certain snow leopard.

"Oh, Sarah. I was just trying to get ready for today. We start our elemental training today, remember?"  
>"Yeah. Do you mind if I practice with you?"<br>"Not at all."

Sarah and I faced each other, as we each began to go through the forms we could remember. As we went through our forms, trails of fire and water began to intertwine, sending steam into the air. We went like this for an hour, the moist steam getting caught in our fur. When we finished, and when the steam cleared, both of our pelts glistened in the moonlight.

"Sarah… it's that night all over again."

"Only this time, it's your turn to impress me…"

I slowly brought Sarah into another blissful kiss, as this time, water and flames began to erupt from around us, making a glorious aura that spread into the air. We both decided to sit down in the soft grass and stare at the stars.

"Sarah, do you ever wonder what's happening back in our world?"  
>"Sometimes. I wonder how much time has passed since we were brought here?"<p>

"I don't know, but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"  
>"That the crappy world we used to live in is all behind us. We may not be able to see our relatives again, or revisit old friends, but at least we have something more important than that. We have a destiny; we have friends who will always treat us like family; we have a master who couldn't have been a better choice for a father; and we have each other, the most important thing in the world to me is you."<p>

"Thanks Ryan. We still have about seven hours before the morning gong. What do you suggest we do?"  
>"I say we go back and try to catch a little more sleep. We'll need our strength today."<br>"Okay. See you later."

We both went back to bed, while I had a vision in my dreams.

*Dreamscape*

I had found myself in the middle of a white expansion, floating within it all. Suddenly, four gems appeared before me; one red, one blue, one green and one white. I was pulled out of my dream by the gong before I could do anything.

*Real world*  
>"Good morning master." we all said, greeting the recently rescued Master Shifu in the hallway.<p>

"Good morning students. Dragons, meet me at the Pool of Sacred Tears as soon as you're ready. Bring your weapons with you."

"Yes master." we all replied.

"Five, continue your usual regimen unless something comes up. Po, today, you will spar with Tai Lung. Make sure you don't use the Wuxi Finger Hold."  
>"Yeah, like I'd really do that again!" exclaimed Po, who had a nervous look on his face.<p>

"Dismissed."

We all went to get our weaponry, meeting Shifu at the Pool in about ten minutes.

"Welcome students. Are you ready to begin the next level in your training?"  
>"Yes, Master Shifu." we all replied.<p>

"Now, you each control a single element, and you have shown exceptional levels of control over them. However, there are techniques so powerful that when used with your fighting styles, you will be an unstoppable team. I have also noticed that the suppression of your abilities requires work, so we will train with control as well. Are we clear?"  
>"Yes, Master Shifu."<br>"Leah, you will begin the session. I want you to begin by slicing the boulders I have placed before you. These rocks are made of pure Terronium, a stone so powerful that it can deflect entire canon shots at will. This will be a test of your strength, as both your style and element is one of defense. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master Shifu. Hit me with everything you've got."  
>"Very well then, Leah. Strike when ready."<br>Leah brought out her nunchakus, gripping them with her armpit in a standard hold. With a few starting swings, Leah did a spinning side-flip, swinging her nunchucks with considerable force, sending a wave of wind so powerful it could've knocked the wave right out of Justin Beiber's hair (can't stand his music, by the way, nor can I stand him). The wave cut about half way through the rock, leaving a cloud of dust behind.  
>"Excellent first try Leah. With continued training, you will soon be able to slice the rock in every direction imaginable. Now, Spencer, I want you to show me endurance. Terronium is also an incredibly heavy stone, even when having control over earth itself. I want you to lift it as many times possible, beginning to raise it again when it reaches the height of my head. Are you ready?"<br>"Wait? What if I drop it on you?"  
>"I will be standing just next to it, keeping me out of the rock's path."<br>"Then yes, I am ready."  
>Spencer began to do many aerial movements, as if dodging invisible projectiles. As Spencer continued in his movements, the rock began to rise and fall, as Spencer did this for three minutes, before letting the stone fall to the ground.<br>"Very impressive Spencer. Your endurance is incredible, as lift a stone of such weight with your abilities put a not only a physical strain on you, but a mental strain as well. Sarah, as you know, water is an ever-changing element; it can be as peaceful as a still lake, or as chaotic as a vortex. I want you to show me control."  
>"Yes, Master Shifu."<p>

Sarah began by taking a piece of water from the Pool the size of a gorilla, making it go into a double-helix formation. She then continued by it go into a series of rolling waves, then transforming it into a wave the size of the Fiery Field. Before the wave came crashing down, Sarah made the tsunami into a slowly flowing whirlpool, having snowflakes travel throughout it, before making it disperse into water vapor.

"Excellent work Sarah. The evidence that you have complete control over the strength and form of your powers is indisputable. Ryan, your exercise will probably be the most difficult of all. Your test will be… suppression. I am going to intentionally anger you; your job is to make sure that you suppress your rage and the flames inside you, no matter how much it hurts. Are you ready?"  
>"Yes, Master Shifu."<br>I walked up to the field as everyone else backed away for their own safety.

"Weakling! Do you really think that you can become a master? You couldn't beat up a blade of grass!"  
>Anger began to swell inside, but that was a normal insult for me.<p>

"What about your insane outbursts? You could end up destroying the entire Valley, just like Tai Lung! And what about your friends? Do you really think that they need you?"  
>Rage began to build up, but I kept it suppressed. Shifu kept going like that for thirty minutes, before one crack caused something to snap in my head.<p>

"WHAT ABOUT LEAH? DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE LOVES YOU? SHE WOULD DROP YOU OFF A CLIFF IF SHE WAS PROMISED SOMEONE WITH BETTER LOOKS, MONEY AND TALENT! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!"

I let out a jet-burst of flame, reaching higher than the Mt. Everest. My eyes went blood red for a brief moment as they scrambled around the scenery that lay before me. I was about to rush toward Shifu before I came back to my senses when I realized what was going on. In the next instant I fell to my knees in defeat, tears running down my face in disappointment.

"I… I am so sorry Master Shifu. I failed in this lesson. I am weak; I show no power of control."  
>Shifu walked over to me, lifting my face to meet his eyes.<p>

"You… you have shown control beyond expectations. To tell you the truth, I expected you to release about ten minutes in, but you have shown that you have complete and total control over your emotions and element. I could never be more proud than I am right now."  
>"Thank… thank you, Master Shifu."<br>It was sundown by the end of the lesson.  
>"We shall move on to offensive techniques tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You all will need it."<p>

We all wandered back to the barracks and decided to rest up for tomorrow.

*The next day*

I had again, woken up early. This time, it was about six o'clock, so I decided to try to make some moves up for today's practice session. I started trying to make a move that would be combined with my sword. I began by going into a spinning flip, enveloping my body with flames. When I released, I swung my blade, sending a six-directional explosion of fire when I swung. The first few times, I fell on my butt in attempts. Then, Shifu noticed that I was practicing.

"Ryan? Are you practicing in preparation for today's session?"  
>"Yes, Master Shifu. I was trying to make an attack of my own."<br>"Well, show me how far you've gotten in development."

I began my attack again. I successfully went into flame-envelopment, but when I swung my blade, everything exploded in my face… again.

"Darn it!"  
>"Well, I think for a new move, it's coming along nicely. Try going into a sweep kick when you swing that sword of yours"<br>When I tried the attack with Shifu's advice, it went off perfectly. Six flame slices went off in six different directions, creating both an attack and an opening for a counter-attack.  
>"Thank you, Master Shifu. Your advice helped me finish my move!"<br>"You're welcome. I have to say, it's very impressive. Now, go wake the others up. We're going to start our lesson a little early today."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

I rushed into everybody else's rooms, explaining the situation when they all woke up (although Leah almost punched me in the face). After the situation had been explained, we all went to join Master Shifu in the Palace garden.

"Now, students, we're up early today because I have something of dire importance to discuss with you. You see, while I was being held captive at the Himalayas, the shadow version of Ryan, or Nayr, as they call him, asked me about a topic that he shouldn't have known about."

"What was it?" Leah asked.

"The four Elemental Gems of Power."

"What?"  
>"There are four gems out there, each imbedded with the power of one element. If one is to find one, he gains mastery over that element. If one of <em>you <em>is to fine it, your powers will increase exponentially. But, if one of your dark doppelgangers was to gain possession, they would gain control of dark elements; lightning, metal, poison, and pure darkness. Today we train, but I will also inform you of where to find these gems. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes Master Shifu." we all replied.<p>

"Very well. Let's begin with our training. Ryan has already begun to increase his attack arsenal. Ryan, why don't you show them what you've discovered?"  
>"Sure."<br>I began by unsheathing my sword, then going into the spinning-flip. I swung my blade, making sure that I went into the sweep kick. Again, a six-directional explosion went forth. I sheathed my sword and went to join the others, who all had faces filled with amazement.

"Well done Ryan. I have to say, that attack still amazes me. What do you intend on calling it?"  
>"The Phoenix Lotus Slice."<br>"That's… fitting. Now, over the next thirty minutes, you each will create an attack. It can be a normal attack, a counter-attack, I don't care. Just make it an attack."

"Yes Master Shifu."  
>I began to think of something that would a full-force attack, since my current attack was one of diversionary tactics. Then, I got an idea for an enhancement, and an attack. I began by spreading six different flames in a circle, each one two feet away from me. Once I got into striking position, the flames became six dual-pointed spears, as my sword was enveloped in flames, making it appear as a spear as well. I began to swing my spear-blade around as the other six followed. Then, I "threw" my sword, but when the other six spears followed, they erupted in flame pillars, making three holes in the wall in front of me, which Spencer immediately repaired.<p>

"Excellent work Ryan. Not only have you created a technique for fighting multiple enemies, but your ending attack is enough to take out six fully-equipped ships. Very impressive."  
>"Thank you, Master Shifu."<br>Sarah stood there for about three minutes, wondering what to do for her attack. Then, she remembered the whirlpool she had created yesterday. Sarah started by making a water recurve bow, taking an ice arrow from it and jumping on top of the roof.

"Sarah, what do you intend to show me?"  
>"Watch."<br>Sarah then shot the arrow, as a large scale whirlpool formed around it as it flew. When it reached a certain distance, the arrow exploded, leaving behind a mix of water and ice.

"Very powerful, Sarah! Much like Ryan's attack, but reusable when needed."  
>"Thank you, Master Shifu."<p>

Ten minutes had passed, and Spencer was beginning to get an idea for his attack. He decided to begin by taking five different stones, and compressing them into diamond hard rocks the size of a medium sized dog, each with drill-heads. Then, Spencer took five Terronium boulders and placed them in front of him. One by one, Spencer sent each Terronium stone flying into the air, destroying each one with the drill-shaped rocks, having them explode from the inside.

"Very impressive Spencer. My only question is, how did you get the stones to explode?"  
>"Chemical mixture within the stones. After the stones reach a certain velocity and impact an object, the force of the impact ignites a kind of stone known in my world as "Red Phosphorus" causing an explosion."<br>"Well, we may have need of that attack."  
>Leah just sat there still wondering on what kind of attack she should make. It was difficult to do so, for her element could not be seen. Then, Leah got an idea. She began by causing wind to swirl around her, making a bit of a dust tornado. Then, the winds began to spin more rapidly, as stones were picked up into the tornado. Finally, Leah sent the stones flying into different objects, but when they impacted, they left a crater with a spiral pattern imbedded in them.<br>"Leah… what did you do?" I asked.

"When the stones we picked up by the tornado, they began to spin in one direction. I then made the wind around them spin in an entirely different direction, creating a deadly projectile of wind."  
>"Well, I must admit, that is very impressive. Now, I must discuss the matter of four Elemental Gems with you four."<br>We all gathered around Shifu, waiting to hear what he had to offer.

"There are four stones, as each of you know, each bearing a different name. The Diamond of the Peng; the Emerald of Dilong; the Sapphire of Jioalong, and the Ruby of the Fenghuang. These four stones hold immense power, and within that power, the ability to save or destroy the world. Each stone is hidden in an area with its natural opposite, to make sure that their power doesn't run rampant. This will put a strain on retrieving them, as the stones you require will also be guarded by beasts of the opposite element you control. Now, from what the skill level of the group is, compared to you, they're complete pushovers."  
>"But who's to say they won't get better?"<br>"Exactly. The team of doppelgangers will get better, and when they do, the Underworld will cry for relinquishment. You four must find the four Gems, and you must do so before the attack."  
>*Mt. Fuji.*<br>**"Will we train non-stop today! You have disgraced yourselves as warriors, losing terribly on your first fight! I will make sure to push you to your limits, and continue to push you until you fall unconscious!" said Nayr. "Haras! You will fight Recneps. He is powerful, but slow. You are the exact opposite. Ha-el, you will fight me. You know techniques but are useless in a one on one fight"  
>The four readied to attack each other, rushing forward to battle<strong>

***Jade Palace***

It was late at night, and we had just finished our training. I began to wonder what kind of adventures waited for us; what enemies we would face. I was walking down the garden path, when something struck me cold.

'Ugh… what is this?' I thought.

"**You're little stone may be able to keep out my servants, but not a true master of darkness."**

'Who are you?'

"**I am known by one name; Xiang-Long, lord of demons. I will attack the Jade Palace in one month. You have until the winter solstice to prepare."**

The dark being exited my mind, as I rushed off to tell Shifu what had happened. I burst through the door in Shifu's office, sweat running down my face.

"Ryan, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
>"I haven't seen a ghost, but I have made contact with our enemy."<br>"Who is it?"  
>"He call himself Xiang-Long, the lord of demons."<br>"Xiang-Long… is a demon. Be he is no ordinary demon. He was an old student of Oogway's, one of his best I might add. He was so powerful in fact, he was the one that created the Seven Impossible Moves."  
>"What happened to him?"<br>"He became so powerful, he power began to corrupt him, like so many others before. He called upon the actual Lord of the Demons, and defeated him, taking all his powers. Xiang-Long then attacked Oogway, wanting to take over the Jade Palace. Oogway almost lost too, if it were not that the nutcase wouldn't stop bellowing about how he was stronger. Oogway was able to set up the Six-star Seal of Light, banishing the corrupt student to the underworld. Ten years later was when Oogway gave me the prophecy about you four."  
>"Well, Xiang-Long said that he would attack the Jade Palace in a month, on the winter solstice."<br>"That isn't good. It's during the winter where darkness is at its strongest, and if he attacks on the winter solstice, then we don't have any time to waste. We must find the Four Elemental Gems immediately, before the winter solstice, or all of China, neigh, the entire world is doomed."  
>I walked out of the office, going back to my room to catch what very well could be the last peaceful night before the battle that lay before us all.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 13: The Hunt Begins

All events involving my character (Ryan) will now be told in first person.

It was early in the morning again when I woke up, but I found that Sarah, Spencer and Leah had woken up as well.

"Hey guys." I said. "What are you doing up?"

"We were planning on going for a walk." said Leah.

I stood there for a few moments, before I decided to tell the team what I went through yesterday.

"Guys, come into my room. I have something to share with you."

Everyone followed me into my room as I prepared to share with them my shocking revelation.

"Yesterday, I got a little visit from our enemy."

"What? Who is he?" asked Sarah.

"He calls himself Xiang-Long. He was an old student of Oogway's before he was trapped in the underworld. He told me he was going to mount his assault in one month, on the winter solstice."

"Then what do we do?"

"We train; we have to make sure we're strong enough to face him."

"I… I have a better idea. I suggest you guys go grab your backpacks."

I grabbed my backpack and began to walk toward Diamond Flower Hill. The four of us stopped when we reached the cliff. Spencer decided to widen the cliff so all of us could stand there together.

"What did you bring us here for, Ryan?" asked Spencer.

"Today… we say goodbye to our old world. Today, we let everything in the past go, leaving everything we once knew behind."

I took out my old iPod and speaker, and dropped them both off the cliff, destroying them with a fireball. Spencer was the next one to relinquish what he knew, taking out his old phone and crushing it into the ground. Sarah took out a small keychain, one with a picture of her and her mother, freezing it and then crushing it, letting the shards be carried into the wind, letting a tear fall as they went off into the world. Leah was the last one to forget the past, as she took out a picture of her family, ripping it into a million pieces before tossing it to the wind, sending it south to the Himalayas.

"This is our home now. We have to do everything we can to protect it. And strength has nothing to do with a win or a loss. There's a reason there are upsets; those that are strong do not win, it's that win that are strong."

We each stood there, letting our silhouettes be seen by the Valley, as they came to recognize their protectors. We left the cliff as soon as the sun began to rise, each of us taking a look back at the past we left behind. We arrived at the barracks just before Shifu, even thought the morning gong hadn't been rung yet.

"Good morning Dragons. May I ask where you were for the first few minutes of the morning?"

"We… we were just taking care of a few loose ends; setting records straight; burning down some bridges built back in our world." I said.

"Saying our last goodbyes." finished Spencer.

"Oh… that must've been hard for you four."

"It may have been hard, but it was necessary." said Leah.

*Bwang! Bwang!*

"Good morning master." said everyone else as they emerged from their rooms.

"Good morning students. I have some private matters to discuss with the Dragons, so you all have a day to yourselves. Enjoy it!"

Everybody but us left rushing from the barracks to attend to their own matters, as Shifu led us to the Place Garden.

"Now, it's probably already become evident to you four nonetheless, but I have to say it anyway; we have to start looking for the four Elemental Gems, and we have to find them before the winter solstice."  
>"One little question: where are they, exactly?" asked Leah.<p>

"Well, I only have part of the location to each; the rest you must solve yourselves."  
>Shifu took out four different scrolls; one white, one green, one blue, and one red, handing one to each of us.<p>

"Those scrolls each hold a clue to where the gems lie. It will be your jobs to solve the riddles of the scrolls and find the gems; devote all time that you have to finding them until you do. Dismissed."  
>We all left the garden and went back to our rooms, wondering what the scrolls said.<p>

*My room*

I sat on my floor mat, unwrapping the scroll to read its contents. When I opened the scroll, it was written in a code that I had known about for so long.  
>"It's… the Pigpen code" (in short, the pigpen code involves thirteen different boxesareas, each corresponding with a letter. The boxes are paired with letter, the second letter written with a dot inside is aforementioned letter's symbol.)

I began to decode the letters with the information that I could remember, and when I was finished, this is what the message read.

'Within the birthplace of excellence of self, the waters hold a secret. The water must mix with the flames for the next piece to be revealed.'

"Well I know where I'm going."

With that, I was off to the Pool of Sacred Tears, wondering what I should do next.

'The water must mix with the flames. But fire can't ignite underwater… can it?'

With that, I dove into the Pool, making corkscrew motions underwater, creating trails of flame behind me. The trail of flames began to materialize into the shape of a large dragon with huge fangs. I began to ponder what that meant, only to spring out of the water when I had the answer.  
>"Master Viper!"<p>

I began to rush to the Viper Kingdom, picking up my sword when I left. It took me about three days to get there, but I made it. I began looking for a house on top of a large hill, when I spotted it. I ran up there as fast as I could, stopping at the door to give it a knock.

"Hello?" said a female Viper waiting at the door.

"Hello. I am looking for Master Viper; I have some very urgent matters to discuss with him."  
>"He's gone down to the wonton booth again. He'll be back in about thirty minutes. Please, stay here and have some tea while you wait."<br>"Thank you. That's very generous of you."  
>We both stepped inside the house, sitting down at a small table with a freshly brewed pot of tea.<br>"Are you from the Jade Palace?" asked the Viper.

"Yes. Your daughter has made friends with my little sweetheart."

"Aw! What does she look like?"

"She's a beautiful snow leopard, spots going across her face in an X-shaped pattern, with beautiful brown eyes."

"She must be very happy to have a man like you."  
>"Sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Ryan." I said, holding out my paw for a "hand" shake.<p>

"I'm Vipress. It's nice to meet you."  
>We sat there enjoying the tea, talking about past experiences, me continuing to inform Vipress of her daughter's condition. Suddenly, the door opened behind us, as Master Viper had just come in.<br>"Master Viper." I said, bowing in respect to the great master.

"Hello, young tiger. I presume you have come to see me?"  
>"Yes, but it's for something much more important than tutelage."<br>"Well, what is it?"  
>"It's about a stone known as the Ruby of the Fenghuang. I was wondering if you knew about it."<br>The master just stood there in shock when he heard e talk about the elemental stone.

"So… you are the one from another world. It's an honor to be in your presence."  
>"Oh… please, there's no need to praise me. I'm still a student, you are the master."<br>"Well, to answer your question, yes, I do know about the Ruby. Oogway left me a scroll to give to the one with dominion over fire. You must be that person." said Viper, taking out another red scroll and tossing it to me. "That scroll is but another clue. Please, find the stone."  
>"I will. By the way, your daughter is fine. She's made friends with my girlfriend." I said, rushing out the door.<br>"Well, he's a lucky man to already find a sweetheart at such a young age."  
>"Oh… remember when you found me?"<br>"I thought you said we wouldn't bring it up again."

I ran toward the wonton booth, just to take a seat. I opened the scroll to find it in normal Chinese, but it made no sense. When I read it, the words seem… backwards! I rushed toward the nearest pond, and held the scroll up to the water, discovering the message it held.

'Deep below the yellow-fruit waters, you will find your gem. But beware, for a beast of great power lies beneath the waters.'

'Yellow-fruit waters? Maybe Shifu knows something about waterfalls in China.'

I began another three day journey back to the Valley, coming to Shifu's office as soon as I got there.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in."  
>I entered the room, bearing the small scroll in my hand.<p>

"Ah, Ryan. Did you find the Ruby yet?"  
>"No, but I think I'm close. Master Shifu, do you know where I can get a scroll on waterfalls?"<br>"There should be one in the underground storage area."  
>"Thank you."<br>I left for the storage area that Shifu told me about, and thankfully, the sections for scrolls were alphabetized. It took me a while to find it, but I did find a scroll on waterfalls in China. At the bottom of the list, it showed one called the Huangguoshu Waterfall, the largest one in China. When I wrote it in traditional Chinese, it translated into 'yellow-fruit tree waterfall'. I then left the Palace with a map, heading toward the waterfall. It took me just two days to get there, but when I got there, I had no idea what to do. I began to think about what the scroll said.

'Deep bellow the yellow-fruit waters. Well, guess it's time to try my swan dive.'

I ran for a good distance, jumping of the peak of the falls, diving at least one-hundred feet deep. I spotted a small cave in the distance, swimming toward it and entering the air pocket it held. As I came out of the water, I noticed a small red stone sitting on a stalagmite.

"The Ruby!"

I began to run towards it, when a dark blue dragon dropped before me.

"Halt! Who dares attempt do take the Ruby of the Fenghuang?"

"Ryan! Student of Master Shifu of the Jade Palace!"  
>"Hm… I have heard of your coming. You are one of the four Elemental Dragons, are you not?"<br>"Yes, I am. I have come for the stone; the demon lord Xiang-Long will attack the Jade Palace on the winter solstice, and I require the stone to increase my power to defeat him."  
>"Xiang-Long? Well then, you must beat me in battle in order to take the stone."<br>The dragon drew out a long katana, readying it for battle. I unsheathed my own sword, and lunged for the dragon. It swung it's katana, but I dodged it as I began to run up it, flames beginning to erupt from my hands. The dragons swung it's katana again, in an attempt to knock me off, and swung me into the wall of the cave. I got back up, and ran for it again. The dragon swung for my feet, as I began to go into the Phoenix Lotus Slice. When I went into my sweep kick, I readied my back foot. As the six-directional explosion went forth, I used my back leg to shoot a jet of flame to thrust me forward on top of the dragons back. I put my sword at the side of its neck, as the dragon tapped out, knowing he had lost.

"You fought well, tiger. The Ruby is yours."  
>I walked over to the stalagmite where the Ruby sat, but when I picked it up, it dissolved into my hand. In the next second, a design of a phoenix appeared on the bottom of my right wrist, as new flames began to roar inside my being.<p>

"Thank you…"

"Shenlong. My name is Shenlong."  
>The instant I heard his name, I fell to my knees to bow in great respect.<p>

"You are the great storm dragon. Forgive me for not realizing this earlier."  
>"It's alright. Please, rise, so that I may see your face."<br>I rose up to meet the dragon, and when his eyes met mine, they began to roar with fire.

"You have great strength within you, as you may already know. But, I also sense a fear of weakness. Why is that? You are already so strong. Why would you need to worry about being weak?"  
>"Because, back where I am from, which I suppose you know, I was never thought of as strong. I was always the underdog, the outcast, the weakling."<br>"But you proved those naysayers wrong many times over. You proved your worth, even though they continually forgot it."

"I know. Thank you for your sympathy." I said, bowing to the dragon once again.  
>"Good luck young warrior. Give Shifu my regards."<br>I left the cave, with a smile on my face and a new ally in my mind. I arrived back at the Jade Palace to report to Master Shifu.

"Ah, Ryan. I presume that you found the Ruby?"  
>I showed Shifu the mark on my right wrist, leaving him content.<p>

"Good. We shall wait for the others to find their stones as well."

"One thing; Shenlong wanted me to give you his regards."  
>I walked out of his office, going to the training hall to work on my forms, while Shifu had a perplexed look on his face.<p>

*Sarah's Quest*

It had been about the second day that I left for Viper's village when Sarah began to work on her scroll. The ink simply showed a picture of a dual-bladed sword. Finally, the identity of the sword popped into Sarah's head as she began to rush for the Hall of Heroes. She walked up to the Sword of Heroes, as the sunlight began to shine off of the jade green dragon on the blade. When the sheen of the blade hit the scroll, a new message was printed on the back side of the scroll.

'Go to follow the direction of the Sword of Heroes to find its creator. There, you will find the answers you seek.'

Sarah rushed out of the Hall of Heroes, going straight into the forest before the entrance to the Valley of Peace. She eventually got to where the Thread of Hope was. She began to use the moisture in the air to make an ice bridge for her to cross. She began to rush across the other bridges until she came across a small village. She began to look for the possible creator of the Sword of Heroes, until she saw smoke coming from a house nearby. She wandered into the house, only to discover that there was an old antelope, sitting in a rocking chair by a fire.

"Sorry, I was looking for someone else." said Sarah.  
>"You look for the maker of the Sword of Heroes, do you not?" replied the antelope.<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Because, I made it. I was told long ago that someone would come looking for me, and I guess you're that person."<p>

The antelope took out a blue scroll, handing it Sarah as she left the home. Down by the lake in the village, Sarah unwrapped the scroll, but when she opened it, it was completely blank. Trying to find out the puzzle to the scroll, she noticed that the top right corner looked a little weird. She began to pick at the corner, revealing that the piece of paper she was looking at was a cover. When she peeled off the paper, the real message was revealed.

'Go to the only peak in China that's blazes fire instead of sending cold snows.'

Sarah immediately knew where she had to go, but what she didn't know is that her enemy was there too. It took her an extra week, but she finally reached Mt. Fuji. As she began to climb, she felt as if it was getting warmer the higher she got. She finally reached a point where the snow seemed to melt minutes after it fell. She cut a hole in the rocks using the water around her, and when she stepped inside, she saw her target, in the midst of a lava pool with rocks surrounding it.

'The Sapphire of Jioalong!'

"**Hmmm… it seems that a Dragon has stepped into my midst." said a voice from nowhere.**

"Are you Xiang-Long?" screamed Sarah.

"**It seems that the tiger has told you. Yes, I am Xiang-Long."  
><strong>"Be gone from here, demon! You have no place in this mountain!"

"**I will leave you alone, but that doesn't mean that my servants will not."**

From the stones surrounding the Sapphire, Nayr rose up, a dark sword in his hand.

"Nayr! I should've known that you would've come when your master wouldn't. What did you do to the guardian of this stone?"  
><strong>"I killed it. But before I take this stone, I'm going to kill you too."<strong>

"Try me…"  
>Sarah lunged for Nayr as he continually swung his blade, only to be consistently blocked by Sarah's Sais. She then hit a pressure point on Nayr's shoulder, making him drop his sword into the lava immediately. She then proceeded to stab him in the gut with both her Sais, causing a dark liquid to flow out of him. Nayr fled the scene, as Sarah grabbed the Sapphire from its pedestal. The stone dissolved in her hand as well, leaving a mark of a crescent moon with a Chinese dragon wrapping itself around it on the bottom of her left wrist. Sarah then made her back to the Jade Palace, hoping that things were going well for everyone else.<p>

*Spencer's Quest*

Spencer had already solved the first puzzle, and was beginning to make his way to Gongmeng City. His target: the ruins of Shen's Fireworks Factory. Once he got there, he began to scan the rubble for one of Shen's feathers, if any were left. Finally, he found one, under the tuning fork that Po had thrown at Shen. When he picked it up, he began to write on the scroll, which said

'Take the feather of the fallen avian, and write what you seek upon the scroll.' Spencer wrote the simple question 'Where is the Emerald of Dilong?'. In the next second, another message came up on the scroll. 'Go to where the Hammer of the Clouds rest, and discover it's message within its inscription. ' Spencer left the factory, heading to where the gigantic tower of Gongmeng used to stand, surprised to still find Hammer of Master Rhino still standing. When Spencer looked at the handle, it had an inscription saying 'Go to where the wind blows hardest, and where the temperature is the lowest. When you have reached the peak, fall into the wind to find the Emerald.'

"Ah, great I have to go back there."  
>Spencer went back to the Himalayas, using his powers to quickly get up to the peak of Mt. Everest. When at the peak, Spencer did what the Hammer told him to do; he fell. Spencer fell from the top of the peak of Mt. Everest, but the wind carried him into the mouth of a cave a few hundred feet down-mountain. Inside the cave, Spence found a bright green gem, which he knew was the Emerald of Dilong. However, he knew something was guarding it, but he didn't know what. As soon as he stepped forward, a gigantic bird the size of two elephants appeared before him (it was a REALLY big cave).<p>

"What are you? Are you the guardian of the Emerald of Dilong?"

"**Yes. My father was the Peng that you and your team killed. But frankly, I had no respect toward him; he attacked an innocent village without warning, so you have my thanks. Now, I know who you are, and I know what you seek. But, you must defeat me in battle to gain the Emerald. Are you ready?"**

"Yes." said Spencer, taking out his Ironwood staff.

Spencer began to rush toward the bird, taking stones and have them stay around him. When the bird attacked, it swept Spencer off the floor and into the air, making him very vulnerable. However, Spencer's training proved to be an advantage in his favor, as he dodged every attack that the bird threw at him. When Spencer finally reached the floor again, he sent a multitude of pillar-stockades to trap the bird, immobilizing it instantly. Spencer released it after about three minutes, realizing he had won.

"Well done, young warrior. Take the stone; it is yours."

Spencer went to where the Emerald sat, and when taking it into his palm, it dissolved, leaving a mark on his right wrist depicting two elephants bowing at each other with an obelisk between them. Spencer then disembarked from the mountain, going back to the Jade Palace to rejoin with everyone else.

*Leah's Quest*

Leah had sat inside her room for the first three days after Shifu gave her the scroll, still trying to solve the puzzle. It was a picture of a cliff, but Leah still had to find out the cliff. She began to run back everything in her mind, when suddenly, the ending of the training montage from 'Kung Fu Panda' flashed in her mind.

'That's the cliff!' thought Leah, rushing toward the area next to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

When Leah arrived, a scroll was sitting just before the edge of the cliff. Leah picked it up, unwrapped it, and began to read its contents.

'I am not pretty, but I have inner beauty. It takes time for me to take form, but with patience and hard work, I become a beautiful shinning item. Go to where my first form is mined to find me.'

Leah knew exactly where to go. There was a coal mine to the south of the Valley, but it had been shut down for years. It took three days to get there, and when Leah stepped into the mine, it seemed as if something haunted the place. Leah finally came to a pit, and in the center, was the Diamond of the Peng. As Leah began to rush toward it, a great snake began to slither its way down the rocks.

"**Hello my dear artic fox. What brings you to my cave?"**

'A basilisk? They aren't Chinese! Well, whatever.'

"I am here for the Diamond of the Peng; I am Leah, Elemental Dragon of air!"

"**You? My master told me to kill you, just like I killed the real guardian of this stone."  
><strong>"You monster! I will kill you for you insolence!" said Leah, taking out her nunchucks.

"**Then kill me, o white-furred one."**

And kill him Leah did. The instant the snake finished his sentence, Leah sent a sharp gust of wind, cutting of the bottom of his jaw. After doing that, she began to repeatedly beat his body, breaking through the steel-hard scales that protected him. Finally, she began to run up his body, slicing off piece after piece, finally decapitating him and watching his mutilated body fall into the abyss.

"That'll teach you to not mess with nature."

Leah jumped over to the stone, picked it up, and having it dissolve in her paws, leaving a mark resembling a large bird with katanas in its wings. Leah left the cave and made her way back to the Jade Palace, waiting for everyone else to return.

Hope you guys like the chapter. Also, if you could include in your input if my stories are losing their edge? I feel like I'm not doing such a good job I used to. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm

Everyone had arrived from their hunt for the gems, each of us arriving in Master Shifu's office.

"Master Shifu, we've done it. We've found the four Elemental Gems of Power." I said.

"Good, you four. Now that you have the power of the elements increased within you, we may resume training again."  
>We began to train again, learning attacks, making attacks, sparring against each other for months. One day, after two weeks of this, the team had a change in training.<br>"Defensive maneuvers?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. No battle is won by power alone, so today, we will learn about defensive techniques. Now, you four will begin by making another technique, this time it will be a defensive technique."  
>I began to think, because I knew that this would be hardest for me, considering that everyone else's styles had more defense in a maneuver than I had in my arsenal. I kept thinking and thinking, when I finally got an idea. I simply began to cause flames to spin around me in a tornado-fashion, causing me to start floating off of the ground.<br>"Excellent work Ryan. Is that technique mobile due to the levitation?" said Shifu.  
>"Actually, yes. By sending out a constant jet of flame from my foot, I can keep moving, making this both a defensive and an offensive technique."<br>"Well done."  
>Sarah figured out what to do without a hitch. She began to encase her body in a diamond-hard ice, making it impossible for anybody that didn't have my strength to break it.<p>

"Ah. So you decided to make a body armor."  
>"What better defense than an extra layer of skin?" replied Sarah.<p>

Spencer's technique was ingenious. He began by taking tens of hundreds of stones and making them form around him in another atom-shape. He then began to spin them, so fast in fact that you couldn't see them. I decided to test it by throwing a fireball at him, but when it hit the invisible shield, it was ripped to shreds.  
>"Excellent work Spencer. You have shown a deadly technique for defense."<br>When it was Leah's turn, we didn't know what was happening. When Shifu went up to inspect it, he was thrust onto the ground.

"It's an increasingly powerful downdraft." said Leah, releasing Shifu from her trap. "It pins anyone that comes within range to the ground.

"Well, that was impressive. I expected nothing less from you Leah."  
>We continued to work on defensive techniques for over a week, until Shifu called us in for an emergency meeting.<p>

"Now, as you four know, the winter solstice is but a mere two days away. I have called in to give my permission to spend those next two days doing whatever may please you."  
>"What? You're just giving us the next two days off?" I asked.<br>"Yes. Your training as Elemental Dragons is complete, so you are free to go. Ryan, however, must stay for a few more minutes. I have something that I can discuss only with him."

I knew what Shifu meant as I nodded in understanding. Everyone else left the room while I stayed behind.

"Ryan, the time has come for your answer. Who are you going to seal with Xiang-Long?"  
>"Nayr. I am going to seal Nayr with him."<p>

"What? Are you sure that will work?"  
>"You know, on my way to rescue you I was visited by a certain crazy old turtle. He said that every answer goes to one question, but every question has infinite answers."<br>"Well… I see. I will now give you the Scroll of Sealing."  
>Shifu pulled out a dark purple scroll from his desk handing it to me as I placed it in my pocket.<br>"Make sure you put it in a safe place."  
>"I will."<br>I left Shifu's office, trying to catch up with Sarah. I found her going into Viper's room, probably going to the hot spring. I tried to follow her in, but Viper shut the door in my face.  
>"Sorry Ryan. I wish you could join us, but this is something between me and Sarah."<p>

I walked away from the door, going to Diamond Flower Hill again.

*Sarah's POV*

I followed Viper down to the hidden hot spring, slowly going into the hot, soothing pool.

"Well, is he the one?" asked Viper.

"Yes… I am proud to say that Ryan is the one I want to marry."  
>"Oh, I'm so excited! I've planning the wedding for over a month! Here are my ideas."<p>

Viper took out a bright red journal, showing multiple designs for the location, the dress and the entertainment.  
>"What about somewhere exotic for the wedding?" Viper asked.<p>

"Well, I was just wanting a wedding right here, maybe at the Pool of Sacred Tears."  
>"That's actually a really good idea. It's a perfect area for harmony and peace, so if Ryan proposes to you, I'll try to get Shifu's permission. Next, what about entertainment?"<br>"None. I'd like it to just be a quiet, peaceful ceremony with friends invited only."  
>"Okay. Now, what do you think of the dress?"<br>The dress I saw was perfect. I was an ice blue long dress, with a bright white veil to go with it. It had a purple ribbon in the middle, with gold kanji on the side for _love, peace, and hope._ It also had a pair of ice blue slippers.

"It's… it's beautiful. It's just perfect."  
>"Excellent! I'll make sure to take a visit to the dress shop as soon as Ryan pops the question."<br>"Well, you'll have to wait a while for that to happen."  
>*My POV*<br>I began to look for Crane and Po, for I had a very complicated matter on my mind. I eventually found them both in the kitchen enjoying a bowl of dumplings.

"Oh, hello Ryan."  
>"What's up dude?"<p>

"I have something to discuss with you two. Meet me in my room once you're done eating."  
>I went back to my room and waited about ten minutes before the two of them popped back in.<p>

"So, what is it Ryan?" asked Crane.  
>"I… I want to propose to Sarah."<br>"Dude, it's about time." said Po.

"What?"  
>"Everyone in the Jade Palace has been waiting for you to propose to Sarah. Now, let's go into town to pick out a beautiful ring that Sarah will love." Answered Po.<p>

The three of us went to the town jewelers, as I had the rest of our money in my pocket. A sheep in a black suit greeted us as we came in.  
>"Ah, welcome fine sirs. Welcome to Fu-Sheng Jewelers. How may I be of assistance?"<br>"Do you have any wedding bands?"  
>"Ah! A young man ready to propose. It's been a while since I've had a customer like you sir. We have an excellent selection of rings right over here."<p>

I began to scan the cases for a suitable ring, but none seemed to fit. Then, I spotted the perfect one. It was a sterling silver ring, with diamonds going along the side. In the middle was beautiful sapphire shaped like a lotus flower.

"Ah, you have good taste. That ring is one of a kind. I made it myself." said the Sheep.

"How much?"  
>"Five hundred, no less."<p>

"Very well." I said, pulling out the money from my pocket.

The sheep got a bright white case to place the ring in, giving it to me as I slipped it into my pocket. The three of us went back to the Jade Palace, stopping at the top of the steps.

"So Ryan, when are you going to propose?" asked Crane.  
>"I'll ask her tomorrow. The day before the battle, I'll give her something happy to think about."<p>

Suddenly, the entire Valley began to shake, as jet black clouds began to approach it.  
>"No…"<p>

I rushed for Diamond Flower Hill, where everyone else was.

"You said you wouldn't attack till the winter solstice!" I screamed.

"**Well, considering that you four have the four Elemental Stones of Power, I say I'm at a disadvantage." Replied Xiang-Long.  
><strong>"You already are at a disadvantage! By making your attack today, you've cost yourself the peak of your power!"

"**Oh really? Well then, we'll just have to fix that."**

Suddenly, the moon began to move in front of the sun, creating a total solar eclipse.

"**The attack begins now."**

My fists were clenched in rage as I reached for the wedding ring in my pocket.

Sorry for making this chapter incredibly short, but I was running out of ideas and I'm planning on continuing the story in a different line. What will happen next chapter? Read to find out!


	15. Chapter 15: I am All of Me

Chapter 15: I am All of Me

WARNING: As this is the second-to-last chapter, this will include the final battles between Nayr, Haras, Recneps, Ha-el and Xiang-Long. As such, it will be filled with EXTENSIVE violence. If you are a pacifist or hippie, I suggest you turn away. If you are a blood-bath story enthusiast… grab you battle ax. I'm also going a bit on the grotesque side, so… fair bit of warning.

"**No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Arieth-**_**Kingdom Hearts**_

The jet black clouds began to roll in, purple lightning filling the skies above us. The four of us on Diamond Flower Hill could only watch in shock as the waves of darkness came to invade our home as the light of the eclipse went a sickly blood red. Creatures of all manner of darkness began to descend on the Valley, attacking the citizens bellow. Suddenly, the Furious Five, Po, Tai Lung and Shifu came rushing out to the cliff, standing there with us in absolute shock.

"We have to get down to the Valley. Those creatures are attacking innocent people!" said Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung is right. Dragons, you will have to take on your doppelgangers and Xiang-Long without us. We must attend to the Valley." agreed Shifu.

"I understand. May Oogway protect you in battle." I said, as the rest of them rushed off to defeat their foes."  
><strong>"Now, I will give you thirty minutes to decide whether or not to come to the heart of this darkness and defeat your betters. If you manage to do so, I will face all of together, giving you the possible chance of defeating me. Make your choices; we are waiting for you."<br>**The four of us sat there, wondering what we should do. I finally began to stand unsheathe my sword, prepared to face the enemies before me.  
>"Ryan, don't. If you go in there…"<p>

"I'll face Nayr and everyone else. What choice do we have? If we just stand here an try to cleanse the Valley of the invading monsters we'll only be delaying the inevitable."

"**Quite right you are."**

"WOULD YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! Listen, the point I'm trying to make is that the only way we're going to save the Valley of Peace; our HOME, is to defeat our dark doubles and seal away Xiang-Long once and for all. Now, you can be with or not, but I'm going."

I began to walk toward the cliff, when the paw of a certain wolf stopped me, his staff in his other hand.

"If you're going, I'm going too. That copy of mine insulted my brother and got away before I could kill him. It's time I finished what I started with him. Ryan, I have an ally I met when searching for the Emerald of Dilong. I don't know his name, but if you'll call for him, he won't hesitate to arrive to your aid."

"I'm going too." said Leah. "Those monsters set a viscous beast on an innocent creature; it's time I returned the favor."

"Well, Sarah. Are coming along with us?"

By the time I finished the question, Sarah had already gotten her Sais out, poised to strike.  
>"You know that I'd go anywhere with you, Ryan."<p>

"Well then, it's time we face what destiny has in store for us. Xiang-Long, we accept your challenge! Hit us with everything you've got!"

"And then some!" screamed everyone else.

"**Very well then. Come to my fortress in the clouds. We will be waiting." Replied Xiang-Long, as a set of dark steps coming from the jet black clouds arrived at the cliff.**

"Let's do this."

We all began to rush up the steps, ready to face our enemies with everything we had.

***Fortress in the clouds***

I and the team continued to rush up the cloud steps in an ever-winding staircase. We eventually reached the top, where a throne room had been place. Sitting at the throne, was none other than the disgraced master, Xiang-Long. He was a jet black lion, with crimson streaks running down his fur. He also had horns the flowed back and circled around like the spike guards of a Sai.

"**Welcome, Elemental Dragons, to my humble fortress."**

"Let's skip the formalities, Xiang-Long. We both know why we're here, so let's get this over with." I said.

"**Oh, a little eager, are we? Very well."**

Suddenly, the four of us fell down trap doors, leading us to a different room, one for each of us. When we reached the bottom, we were faced with something far worse than our doppelgangers.

"Dear gods…" said Spencer.

"What are you?" asked Sarah.  
>"You foul, indecent little cockroach!" exclaimed Leah.<p>

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

*Leah's fight*

Leah had come face to face with the horror that Ha-el had become. Instead of being the artic fox she was, she had become an evil-winged vixen, with horns curling back like Xiang-Long's, and claws the size of Sais.

"**Why, hello, Leah. Have you come to die?"**

"How could you do this to yourself? I know you're supposed to be evil, but this… this is inhumane!"  
><strong>"Well, I'm not quite the most morally rounded person am I?"<strong>

"That is it, I will make sure you die… slowly…"

The two warriors (more or less) readied for battle, as they both rushed toward each other with blinding speed. Leah made the first move, swinging her nunchucks at blinding speeds, but Ha-el had proved herself to be too fast. She struck Leah in the rib cage, sending her into the wall and cracking two ribs. Leah slowly got back up, waiting for Ha-el to strike. Ha-el rushed toward Leah, as Leah began to throw intense kicks and punches to try to injure Ha-el. Finally, one made contact, sending Ha-el into the wall as well. Ha-el quickly got back up, however, and rushed Leah, picking her up and slamming her into the ground. Before Ha-el could attack again, Leah gave her a swift kick to the back of the head, sending her into the ground as well. This time, Ha-el was out for blood. With claws unsheathed and ready to strike, Ha-el rushed toward Leah, cutting a deep wound in her shoulder, but not before Leah broke one of the claws off of Ha-el. Furious, Ha-el began to batter Leah with punch after kick after throw, injuring her severely and nearly killing her.

"**You've lost, Leah. Just lay there and die, and it'll all be over soon."**

Ha-el rushed back toward Leah, ready to kill her. In the last seconds before Ha-el struck, Leah grabbed the broken claw, and right as Ha-el closed in for the kill, rammed it into her head, killing the doppelganger in a storm of red lightning and black smoke. As Leah struggled to stand up, the floor beneath her began to give way.

'Oh no! Was this really all a trap?' Leah thought, before plunging back into the Valley of Peace.

As Leah fell, Tigress, in the ensuing battle with monsters released from the fortress noticed Leah falling.

"Guys! I'll be right back!"  
>"Tigress! Get back here this instant!" demanded Shifu.<p>

"If I do then Leah will die!" replied Tigress, rushing to make sure that Leah didn't meet the ground.

Tigress ran as fast as she could to make sure that Leah didn't die, and at the last second, she dove for her, catching her bloodied and bruised body in her arms. Only, it wasn't bloodied and bruised. Her body had healed fully. Leah began to awaken, wondering where she was.

"Tigress? Where am I?"

"You fell from that cloud in the sky. You're lucky I caught you in time."  
>"The others! What can I do now? If I dare reenter the fortress, Xiang-Long will kill me!"<br>"Go wait in the Hall of Heroes. It's the one place to find solace in this madness."

Leah nodded in recognition, rushing back toward the Jade Palace and shutting the door to the Hall of Heroes behind her.

"I know you can do guys. We're a team, and we stay a team no matter what."

*Spencer's battle*

Spencer had come face to face with something that he wouldn't even see in his worst nightmares. His dark double had become a gigantic, spike-covered super-wolf, at least three times his size, with five heads, each one representing a member of his family. His mother's face was that of a half-skull faced banshee, with silver hair and blood red eyes. His father's face was that of a disfigured shogun mask, with crimson red horns, broken in different places. His brother's masks were both the same; they were cracked in different places, revealing dark, worm-like creatures protruding from the holes.

"You inhumane bastard! How could you do this to me?"  
><strong>"Because I'm evil. I do what I want when I want to. What are you going to do about it?"<strong>

"First, I'm going to kill you. Then, I'm going to skin you and take that pelt as trophy!"

"**You want the pelt? Come and get it."**

The two rushed toward each other, both ready to rip each other to shreds. Spencer began to break the spikes on Recneps body, but they only grew back just as quickly. Recneps quickly countered with a swift slice of his gigantic claws, sending Spencer tumbling across the floor. Spencer quickly got back up, going to smash the masks of his family that Recneps had twisted. Spencer wanted to start with his mother's, but when he got close, Recneps only swept him back with another strike. Spencer tried again, but Recneps batted him away with his colossal tail. Spencer went like this for three house, but was still unsuccessful.

"**I grow tired of the little game of ours. I'm ending it now!"**

The ground of the room began to shake, as Recneps' spikes grew larger and larger with every passing second. After thirty seconds, Recneps released the spikes on his body, as three pierced Spencer in the gut, leg and arm. Spencer still sat against the wall, injured, bloody and exhausted.

"**You've lost, Spencer. Just succumb to your wounds and die already!"  
><strong>Spencer struggled to get up, even with the support of his staff.

"No! For the sake of my old family, for the sake of my new family, for the sake of my home, I will not lose!"  
><strong>"Very well then. If you will not succumb to your wounds, then you will be killed by my claws!"<strong>

Recneps began to rush toward Spencer, as Spencer simply began to close his eyes and wait for his death. But just as Recneps got in range to kill Spencer, a blinding white light appeared in the room.

"Not now, nor will you ever kill our son!"

"Mom?" said Spencer.

"He is the strongest one in our family, and he is certainly stronger that you will ever be!" replied Spencer's father.

"Our brother was chosen to defeat your wretched master, and he will do so wearing you skin as a trophy!"

"You have insulted not just us, but our brother, and you shall pay dearly for your actions!"  
>The light that Spencer's family released began to heal Spencer of his wounds, giving him power instantly, and weakening Recneps. Before the rest of Spencer's family left, one of his brothers floated up to him with a certain ring in his hand. It was made of a jade green crystal, being at least one inch long.<p>

"Spencer, this a ring made of special kind of stone. This is so, no matter where you go, you will have a weapon, and a more than one family."

"Thank you…"

Spencer's brother went back into the blinding white light, as Spencer began to put on the ring, taking a piece of the stone from it as the ring regenerated.

"This… is payback."

Spencer took the stone he broke from his ring and split it into four different parts. He then morphed the four stones into his drill attack, knowing where to aim. In the next instant, he sent the four drills at the masks at a blinding speed, destroying each of them on contact, making Recneps bleed and oozing black fluid.

"**You insolent fool! Do you really think you can defeat me?"  
><strong>"I'll do more than that."

Spencer rushed back up to the wolf, ready to do some serious damage. Spencer began to smash the injured beast, breaking bone after bone in his body. After about ten minutes of breaking, Spencer decided to end it all. He rushed back to the beast, who was on the verge of death.

"**I will not lose to you! I am your better!"**

Recneps used his spike-release attack, where the spikes were twice the size they were last time. Spencer made a shield using his ring, deflecting any spike that came his way. Finally, Spencer jumped ten feet in the air, coming down with his staff and impaled Recneps, ending the wretched monster's life. Spencer then did what he said he would do; using another piece of his ring, Spencer made a skinning knife, and took Recneps dark pelt as a cloak and trophy. Before Spencer could exit the fortress on his own, the ground gave way again, but this time, Spencer used the ring to create a walkway to the Jade Palace, where he could sense Leah. He burst through the door, quickly closing it behind him.

"No… you killed him!" screamed Leah, rushing toward Spencer wielding one of the chakrams from the weapons stand, talking him to the floor.

"Leah! It's me, Spencer!"  
>"No! I know it's you Recneps! I am going to make sure that you never see the light of another day!"<br>Spencer quickly pulled Leah into a kiss, to which Leah calmed down immediately.

"Spencer… I'm so sorry." said Leah, as they both got up. "Is that?"  
>"Yes. This is the pelt of Recneps."<br>"Wow… what did he do to you?"  
>"Something, that even in the underworld, where there are no moral, is completely unforgivable."<p>

Spencer and Leah both stood there in each other's arms, waiting for me and Sarah to return.

*Sarah's battle*

Sarah's fell into a room completely devoid of water; nothing but stone and the air around her. She still had the moisture in the air, so she knew that she still had that.

"**Well, well, well. It looks like little kitty has decided to join me. Finally."**

Sarah had come face to face with she didn't expect. It wasn't grotesque like Recneps or Ha-el. Instead, it was twisted and mentally disturbing. Haras had turned herself into a leopard much like Azula when she was going paranoid (yes I made and Avatar reference; deal with it). She had grown dark black hair, which had been cut at random in several places, leaving the sense of uneasiness behind. Her face had also been cut in multiple places, while her expression said one thing; bloodlust. She was ready to rip into Sarah's skin and devour every last bit of her. Haras' claws were sharp and insanely curved, giving them more of the shape of talons that cat's claws.

"**Heh, guess my master decided to let you go easy. No matter. I will enjoy destroying every last bit of you with my bare hands." said Haras, drawing out two spike-studded Sais.**

'There's something about her… something just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is, but she's… different somehow.' thought Sarah.

Before she could do anything, Haras lunged for Sarah with amazing speed and power, still showing signs of insanity. Sarah continued to block the rapid strikes that her double threw, only to be sent into the wall by a punch, watching small drops of blood leak from her dress. Sarah rushed back toward Haras, going for power instead of speed this time around. She began to break the ribs of Haras, but with the pain she only got stronger. By the time Sarah had reached her arms, Haras had figured out her plan. Haras began to demolish Sarah bit by bit, making her weaker with each strike.

"**Ha! You really think you're a warrior? You couldn't beat up a chair if you tried!"**

The insults that Haras threw at Sarah only made her weaker, as Sarah's mind was beginning to slip, as well as her resolve. It went on like this for an hour, punches and insult being thrown as Sarah was finally thrown against the wall, bloodied, bruised and battered beyond all recognition.

"**It's time I ended this. It's too bad that Ryan will never be able to see his sweetheart again."  
><strong>With that sentence, a small spark of hope began to ignite within Sarah, as the air in the room began to get colder and colder.

"I will win. Just because you may batter me; just because I may stumble; just because I become weak doesn't mean that I can't win!"

Sarah then began to batter Haras with fast, unseen movements, destroying her body bit by bit. She finally threw Haras against the wall, pinning her with one of her Sais.

"**You still think you can win? I am second only to Nayr! I am his ultimate general! I am the voice of the demon lord!"**

"And so you must be silenced." (yeah, I did something from Halo too. If you don't like it, bitch about it in the reviews.)  
>Sarah drew her water bow, making an ice arrow and aiming it right at Haras black heart. With one swift release, Sarah sent the arrow of ice into the twisted creatures heart, destroying her once and for all with the explosion of ice. Before the ground gave way, Sarah rushed over to grab her Sai, falling once she had it in her hand. As Sarah fell, rain began to pour from the dark storm cloud masking the fortress. Sarah used the rain to make her a slide to the door of the Hall of Heroes. As she burst through the door, Leah and Spencer noticed that her wounds weren't healed.<p>

"Leah! Go get some medical supplies! Sarah's terribly injured."  
>"On it."<p>

Leah returned with the medical supplies as she and Spencer began to treat Sarah, while I was stuck going up against Nayr.

*My battle*

I fell into the deepest, darkest pit of them all, as six different torches were lit around me.  
><strong>"Hello, Ryan. So nice of you to drop in."<strong>

I turned to look at my assailant, only to discover that Nayr had become the very definition of a cold-blooded killer. His fangs were that of a saber-tooth's, being at least six inches long. Protruding from his arms were back-curved blades, each one sharp enough to cut through solid diamond like butter. He had grown actual hair; it was about shoulder length and it was silver. Coming out of his head were two forward-facing horns, each one as black as the night.

"Nayr, you and I both know that this is the last time we'll see each other."

"**Yes, but this is the last day that you will ever see!"**

Without warning, Nayr lunged for me, and I only had time to block his first strike before he gave me a cut along the face, starting bellow my left eye and going over my right eye. I screamed in agony at the pain, but I kept fighting. Our blades clashed as the sparks illuminated the room, but Nayr was faster than I expected. He found an opening, and with that opening he unleashed a frenzy of pain on me. He continually battered me, slicing me with the blades on his arms to weaken me even more so. I got back up and began to slash at him with pure ferocity. I cut him in several places, eventually cutting off one of his arms. I had thrown him against the wall, breaking it with a mark at least two feet wide. He found another opening, and began to batter me again, but with more power. He threw me against the walls multiple times, standing over me like I was a body gone limp. I was able to get up again, only for Nayr to knock me back down, slice my legs, and stand over me again. I noticed that the wedding ring had fallen out of my pocket, so I inched my hand over to it to pick it up.

"**Aw. Someone has a little sweetheart he wants to propose to."**

"At least I have someone to propose to!" I said, spitting in Nayr's face, as a scowl crept across his face.  
><strong>"It's time to end this. When this attack goes through, there will be nothing left of you."<strong>

Suddenly, as Nayr raised his hand, an energy ball of pure darkness began to form. It cracked with purple lightning as I tried to find a way to escape. I knew that I had one chance, so I reached for my sword, and cut Nayr's leg open, taking him down again with a sweep kick, impaling his gut with my sword to pin him.

"Now, it's time I introduce you to your new home." I said, taking out the Scroll of Sealing.

I spread six flames around the pinned double, and began the incantation.

"I, warrior of fire and leader of the Elemental Dragons hereby punish you to eternal sealing to the land of Oblivion! First gate of entrapment, open!"

The six flames transformed into six fiery pillars, burning with intensity as I continued the incantation.

"Second gate of sealing, open!"

The six pillars then spread wall between them, making it impossible for Nayr to escape.  
>"Third gate of punishment, open!"<p>

A fiery spear then pierced Nayr directly through his heart, with him screaming as loud as he could.  
>"Fourth gate of condemnation, open!"<br>Finally, Nayr was sucked into the Scroll of Sealing, leaving only the kanji for _evil copycat_ behind on the once-blank paper. I went and picked up my sword, as I was suddenly transported to Diamond Flower Hill, where everyone else was waiting.

"**Well done, Elemental Dragons. You have each overcome my minions. I must say, I am slightly impressed. Now, come face your real battle!"**

When Xiang-Long challenged us, we were all blasted back to the Hall of Heroes. Just as we got back up, Xiang-Long began to walk through the door way, pure darkness flowing off of him.

"Attack!" I screamed as we rushed toward the monster before us.

I swung at him, distracting him with a flurry of flames as Sarah began to pierce him with ice shards. He threw us of as Spencer hit him with another drill attack, knocking him back but no doing anything significant. Leah rushed toward him, beating him many times with her nunchucks before getting thrown into a pillar. We all rushed for him again, but he just beat us back.

"This isn't working. We have to try something different." said Spencer.

"Sarah. What about the early morning cliff?"  
>"That could work. We'll go on my signal. Three, two, one go!"<p>

Sarah and I launched attacks of pure fire and water, enveloping the entire Hall within an incredibly thick mist.

"**Ha! Your little diversion doesn't scare me! I can still defeat you!"  
><strong>As Xiang-Long was monologuing , I rushed him and took a slice at his back, causing him to scream in agony. Next, Sarah ran up to him and stabbed him in the gut, kicking him over as she ran back into the fog. Spencer went in and did what any person would do to a dick: he beat the crap out of him. Spencer battered Xiang-Long for a whole minute before fleeing back into the mist. Finally, Leah used the attack she thought of to severely cripple Xiang-Long. When Xiang-Long was hit with the rapidly spinning stones, he was sent flying into the wall where the Scrolls of Kung Fu were set, having them all fall upon impact. The four of us then stepped out of the fog, ready to finish the fight.

"**I will not lose! I am all powerful! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY CHILDREN LIKE YOU!"**

With that statement, a wave of pure darkness swept the Hall of Heroes, but lightning struck Sarah, Spencer and Leah. When I got back up, I noticed that Spencer and Leah had fallen unconscious, while Sarah was sitting against one of the pillars, breathing heavily with many burn marks from the lighting.

"Sarah!"

I rushed over to the snow leopard, cradling her in my arms.  
>"Ryan… it's going to be okay. Don't worry about me. *Cough cough*"<p>

I reached into my pocket, my hand trembling, as I took out the wedding ring I bought for Sarah.

"Sarah… when we get through this, will you marry me?"  
>"Yes, Ryan. You're the only person I'd ever marry."<br>I placed the ring on Sarah's finger, as we both went into a blissful kiss. We stayed there for about ten seconds, before Sarah's body stopped moving.  
>"Sarah? S… Sarah?"<br>I held the unmoving leopard in my arms, as my eyes began to burn with rage.  
>"NOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU MERCILESS, COLD-HEARTED, PSYCHOTIC SON OF BITCH!"<p>

Flames began to envelope me as multiple whips began to enter my hands. As I stepped closer and closer to Xiang-Long, the ground began to break with every step. Before I was in striking range, I felt the "hand" of a certain dragon come across my shoulder, calming me instantly. I turned around to find Shenlong, the Peng of which Spencer spoke, and one other dragon that I did not know.

"Ryan, words cannot express the pain that you are feeling right now, but we must finish this fight the right way; to make sure that this horrid man doesn't hurt anyone else ever again. By the way, this is Dilong, the great dragon of earth."

"It's an honor to meet you, Dilong, but Shenlong is right. We have to finish this."

After the attack that I almost unleashed, Xiang-Long was on his knees, panting with exhaustion. Shenlong, Dilong and the Peng gathered around me in a triangle, each of their elements connecting each other, as I stood in the center of a ring of fire, sword piercing the ground and the Scroll of Sealing opened. I started the final incantation with a tear falling from my eye.

"The four elements, fire, earth, water and air created this world. In their midst lies the power of destruction. In the center of the chaos is a hope. Xiang-Long, for your crimes against the Valley of Peace, the planet and the elements, you are hereby condemned to an eternity in the world of Oblivion!"

With that, a tentacle comprised of the four elements grasped Xiang-Long and began to drag him into the scroll.

"**NO! I will not lose to you! Not after everything that I did!"  
><strong>"Everything that you did racked up something called karma. Karma is just returning the favor!"  
><strong>"!"<strong>

With that, Xiang-Long was sealed in the Scroll of Sealing, as I sent a fireball on it to make sure that he would NEVER hurt anyone again. As the monsters that Xiang-Long had unleashed began to fade away, the dark clouds over the Valley of Peace began to part, revealing the sweet warmth of the sun. I walked over to Leah and Spencer, who had just recovered from their concussions. I began to walk over to Sarah's still unmoving body, when her eyes began to slowly open. When I saw this, I ran over to her and fell to my knees.

"Sarah! You… you're okay!"  
>We both embraced each other, rubbing our heads again like the cats we were. I helped Sarah up, the four of us walking over to Diamond Flower Hill, where Shifu, the Furious Five, Shenlong, Dilong, the Peng, Po and Tai Lung were waiting<p>

"Well done, you four. It seems that I, and your fellow masters have taught you well." said Shifu.

"So Sarah, did he do it?" asked Viper.

"See for yourself." replied Sarah, holding out her hand with the ring I had given her.

"Ooooh! I can't believe this!"

The fifteen of us stood at the cliff, each of us ready for the bright future ahead of us.

"Wait. Don't we have a wedding to plan?" said Sarah.

Well, that's it. The last chapter is the wedding! Oh, I'm so excited!


	16. Chapter 16: The Greatest Day of my Life

Chapter 16: The Greatest Day of my Life

It was a month after the events involving Xiang-Long, and Life in the Valley of Peace had finally resumed its normal course. Sarah and Viper had already gotten permission from Shifu to have the wedding at the Pool of Sacred Tears, so they decided to make sure everything was ready the day of the wedding… which happened to be today! I woke up extra early to make sure that I was ready for everything. I took a fresh shower, making sure that everything to my orange fur to my sharp fangs were clean. After "grooming" myself, I finally got what I was going to wear out of a brown wooden chest in my room. It was a crimson red Changshen, with golden vine-like patterns printed on it. I was still wearing the same black silk pants, but I made sure they were made especially for a wedding. The wedding itself was a combination of a traditional Chinese wedding and an American wedding back in our world. Viper would lead Sarah down the aisle, since none of our parents were here, while everyone else would wait around the altar where the Heaven and Earth and Ancestral tablets were. I had chosen Tai Lung as my best man (Spencer had agreed fully with this, as Tai Lung needed another good experience), so everything was set. I began to make my way to the Pool of Sacred Tears, where the rest of the Furious Five (aside from Viper) were there waiting for me at the bottom of the nature-made staircase.

"Not so fast, Ryan. You may be the groom, but there's still one thing you have to do." said Tigress.

'Oh crap. I knew I forgotten something!' I thought, realizing that I had left the packets of money back at my room.

"If you're wondering about the money, it's not that." replied Crane.

I let a mental sigh go off in my head.

"But, you will need to get past us. All you need is to get to the first step." said Mantis, getting into a fighting position.

I rushed forward to the stairs, trying to dodge every punch that the Furious Five threw at me. I was almost hit by Tigress, telling myself that I was not about to get the suit that I would meet my bride in dirtier than a horses rump. I sent Tigress into the side of the cliff, rushing toward the steps and placing my foot on the first one.

"Yes! Now, can we continue this wonderful day in peace?" I asked.  
>"Yes. We'll be right behind you." said Tigress.<p>

I began to walk up the stone steps, continuing to wonder what Sarah would look like. When I reached the top of the steps, I saw Viper, Tai Lung, and the most beautiful girl on the planet waiting at the altar. Sarah was wearing a beautiful, long ice blue dress, with a purple ribbon tied around the middle. On the side were some golden kanji for _love, peace and hope._ I was stunned as I uncontrollably began to walk down the aisle. Upon reaching the alter, I bowed to both Tai Lung and Viper, who were patient enough to wait for this moment. I took Sarah's hand as we both knelt and bowed to the Ancestral tablets and the Heaven and Earth Tablets. When we both rose back up Spencer, Leah, Tigress, Viper, and Shifu bowed back to us, as our masters and closest friends were the closest thing to family in our case. We both stood there for a few moments, as I lifted Sarah's veil, before Leah decided to blurt out the one necessary thing.  
>"Well don't just stand there Ryan; kiss her!"<p>

And I did just that. The kiss that I shared with Sarah that day was nothing like I had ever experienced before. It felt like our hearts had become one, resonating with each other as the world stopped around us. In real time, water and fire began to mix again like the early morning that Sarah and I did Tai Chi together, creating another wondrous aura and surprisingly not burning our clothes. We both stepped away from each other, our eyes shimmering in the sunlight. We both began to walk back down the aisle, when suddenly, a certain Galapagos Turtle appeared to us again.

"Hello Ryan. I have come back to give my congrats to the happy couple." said Oogway.  
>"Thank you, Master Oogway." we both said, bowing to the great master.<p>

"Shifu?"  
>"Yes… Master Oogway?"<br>"You taught them well."

With that, Oogway disappeared again in a flurry of peach blossoms, one landing in Sarah's fur. We both began to walk back down the aisle as we both began to head back to our rooms for a little peace and quiet. After a while, we both changed back into our normal clothes, heading to Viper's hot spring to relax for a while.

"*Purr* Today is quite possibly the greatest day of my life." said Sarah.

"I'm just lucky to have such a beautiful and caring wife like you, my little snowflake."

We both sat there for hours on end, the fog building up within the spring. After about five hours, we both got out of the spring, going back to our rooms to reminisce the memories that we had shared over the short amount of time. It began to grow dark outside, and we both decided to get some different dress clothes on. Mr. Ping had offered to cook us and the others at the Jade Palace a special meal in honor of the wedding. I walked out of my room wearing another black Changshen, with a golden dragon on the back encircling the yin-yang insignia. I met Sarah out in the hallway who was wearing a beautiful bright white Qipoa with ice blue silk pants. I took her hand into mine as we both headed down to the Noodle shop. As we walked into the Valley, people began to smile and wave at us, wishing us congratulations with the occasional "Thanks for saving the Valley". When we arrived at the noodle shop, everyone was already at a large table and waiting for us.  
>"Sorry we're late everybody. We didn't know that you'd all be here early." said Sarah.<p>

"It's fine. Most of us actually just got here." replied Leah, pulling a seat for both of us.

Sarah and I took our seats at the table, as Mr. Ping began to bring out a seemingly new dish for us.  
>"Ah! Congratulations to the new couple! I made a brand new soup especially for today. I call it the Dragon Heart Soup, in honor of the saviors of the Valley of Peace!"<p>

As we all began to eat the new dish, all of our eyes shot open.

"This… this is amazing!" exclaimed Spencer. "What's in it?"  
>"A great chef never reveals his recipes. And almost revealing a recipe has already put me in a bad situation, so take it from personal experiences."<p>

We all enjoyed every last bite of the soup, but Mr. Ping had gone into the back to grab a little something extra. He came out holding a wedding cake as large as he was. It was frosted with different reds and blues, having two Chinese dragons meeting at the top.

"Mr. Ping… you didn't have to do this…"

"Ah, it's the least I can do. Besides, this is your wedding day; everything should be perfect!"

Sarah and I cut into the cake with the knife provided, making sure that everyone got a slice before going back for seconds (and thirds!). It was about eight o'clock by the time we had all finished dinner, and Viper just had one question to ask.  
>"Where are you two going on your honeymoon?"<p>

"We're going to Tokyo, Japan, the best spot for romance this side of China."

*sniffle* This chapter was so much fun to make! I'll get started on a continuation of the story line in another story, but I might be working on another story with someone else in due time. In the meantime, read, review and kick butt!


End file.
